From Enemies To Lovers
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: When war is declared between Konoha and Iwa, Naruto Namikaze, the fourth Hokage' s son and Kurotsuchi, the third Tsuchikage's granddaughter meet in battle. Will these two overcome the intense hatred between their villages or remain mortal enemies?
1. The Iwa and Konoha conflict

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It''s the Rice Man here back with another Naruto fic! Now, I'm pretty sure you all know this but I absolutely love Naruto and Kurotsuchi together and that's exactly what this fic will be about. Unlike When wind meets earth Naruto and Kurotsuchi will be meeting in an entirely different way. This fic will have a living and well Minato and Kushina and will start out with Naruto as a Chunin and won't have Sakura and Sasuke as his teammates. Minato is still the fourth Hokage too. The Nine-tails breaking free from Kushina's seal did happen but they both survived in the end, the third shinobi war did not happen so instead it will be just a war between only Iwagakure and Konohagakure. Anyway, I'll explain more as we progress so let's get this fic on the road! This will be another Naru/Kuro fic since we don't have much of them on this site or anywhere for that matter. This fic will be rated M accordingly for blood, gore, language and...lemons?

* * *

Episode one: The Iwa/Konoha conflict

It's a quite scene in the lush, green and beautiful forests of Kusagakure, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Grass. However, today was the first day of a new war between two of the most powerful of the five great villages.

The scene changes to one of these mushroom forests and we see a figure wearing orange dart through the tops of the mushrooms. Instead of lush forests made of trees like any other forest, the forests of Kusa were made up of giant mushrooms which rose high and blocked out the sun's light with their thick canopy. As stated earlier, this figure was wearing an orange combat jacket that had velcro shoulder pockets. On his left shoulder he has the kanji for fire and on his right he had the leaf symbol. He wore orange cargo pants with black ANBU combat boots and had a kunai holster strapped to his left leg. The most noticeable feature of this person was that he had spiky, blonde hair and bright, cerulean eyes with whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

This figure is Naruto Namikaze, the son of fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze who was also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Crimson wind and mistress of Fūinjutsu.

Currently he is hopping through the mushrooms of Kusa on a mission to head to the front lines where forces from Konoha were to commence battle with forces from Iwagakure or the Village Hidden in the Stones. Despite having reached a peace agreement during the Second Shinobi World War the third Tsuchikage, being the hateful man towards Konoha that he is decided to once again challenge Konoha to another conflict in hopes of wiping the Land of Fire and becoming the dominant of the five great villages. Four if Konoha was completely wiped out.

Minato tried his best to resolve the issue peacefully but the Tsuchikage ignored all peace proposals so Minato's only answer was war, and if war was the only way to get that peace then so be it.

Now, back with Naruto. As said earlier he was making his way through the mushroom tops of Kusa and currently headed to the front lines. As he continued to leap through the trees three more figures showed up and appeared to be tailing him.

 _''Hm? What is that?''_ Naruto thought as he sensed the presence of the three figures fast approaching him.

Turning his head, he spots three people and immediately recognized them.

One was a young man with spiky, silver hair that oriented his left eye. He had the standard Konoha Chunin vest with dark blue pants, black boots and a wakizashi strapped to his side. He wore a mask and the standard Konoha headband.

The other figure was a female, about the same age as Naruto who had chin-length hair almost in a bob cut, she had rectangular purple markings on her cheeks and she wore a long-sleeved black top with an apron skirt and red stockings.

The third figure appeared to be a woman with short, straight blue hair, grey eyes with lavender eye shadow which accentuated her eyes. She dawned a Konoha Jonin vest and wore a black under shirt and black pants with blue ninja sandals.

''Naruto wait up!'' The silver-haired figure said.

Letting out a small laugh, Naruto stopped atop a large mushroom and watched as the three figures caught up to and landed in front of him.

''Hey Kakashi, Rin, Konan-sensei, finally caught up ya know?'' Said the blonde teen while sporting his signature smirk.

''Seriously Naruto, can you at least slow down? I mean I know you're excited about participating on the front lines but don't go taking off like that.'' Kakashi, the silver-haired young man said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

''I know, Kakashi is right, I mean what if you get jumped by a bunch of Iwa shinobi? We won't be able to help you right away Naruto.'' Rin, the brown-haired girl inquired. She saw Naruto as her male best friend, she really did but he can be so brash and a little too headstrong sometimes.

The blue-haired woman merely shook her head at her pupil's recklessness. ''Naruto, Kakashi and Rin are right. Please don't go running off like that again. You didn't even let Minato-sama finish explaining the mission details so you basically would not have had a clue of what to do.''

Naruto gave out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. ''Yeah hehe, well sorry guys but the thought of being some of the first to the front lines got me all excited ya know? So what were the mission details? How are we going to help with the war effort?'' He asked.

Konan took out a scroll from her vest pocket and unfurled it. ''Alright Naruto, since you took off like a bat out of hell I'll kindly explain the mission details to you so please listen okay?'' She said earning a nod from the blonde teen.

''And listen carefully too, it's really important Naruto.'' Kakashi said while pointing his finger at his friend while Rin simply nods.

''Your father has assigned us to investigate a report from the ANBU of a division-sized force of Iwa shinobi who were spotted mobilizing in northern Kusa. Usually Iwa shinobi operate in a squad level which is about fourteen shinobi altogether. Since this is reported to be a division-sized element it's something out of the ordinary for Iwa. Being one of only few teams with no mission at the moment your father wants us to intercept this division-size element which he believes will act as the first wave of a possible Iwa invasion of our country. Our only two objectives are to once again, intercept them and fight them off but if the odds are against us we will retreat. Their reported location is a large plain in northern Kusa.''

Naruto raised his hand to protest something that he thought was wrong with the mission. ''Hold up Konan-sensei, did dad only send us to deal with this supposed division? A division is around 10,000 to 20,000 shinobi.''

Konan, Kakashi and Rin all shook their heads no at the blonde's question.

''Not really, we have another team coming to help us and it's...''

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence Naruto swore he heard something coming right at them. Listening intently he picked up the sounds of multiple projectiles flying in their direction.

''Shit! Iwa shinobi are here!" Naruto shouted out.

''What the?!'' Rin shouted as they all jump out of the way just narrowly avoiding becoming shuriken and kunai pin cushions.

''Looks like we got some company!'' Naruto said in excitement as he draws a three-pronged kunai from his back pouch.

''And look who decided to come play.'' Kakashi said as he draws his own weapon being his wakizashi.

The four Konoha shinobi land on an adjacent mushroom and looked at a another cluster of mushrooms about fifty feet away. Landing on those mushrooms were four Iwa shinobi.

Leading the group were two Iwa Jonins. One was a teenager about the same age as Naruto who had long, blonde hair that was drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging freely and a long bang hanging over his left eye. He wore the standard Iwa shinobi outfit which consisted of a red outfit with two long sleeve and a brown Iwa vest. The other person next to him was a teenage girl the same age as Naruto, about eighteen years old. She has short, black hair with beautiful pink eyes and wore the Iwa Jonin vest with the Iwa red outfit. Her right sleeve was missing while her left wasn't. She wore gloves and had on a red skirt with a lapel running over her right leg and finishing her outfit were brown sandals and fishnet tights.

The third one was a big dude that had dark eyes and black hair that spiked out from the back of his bandana. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose and was wearing the same outfit as the other two. The fourth and final Iwa shinobi was another female who had shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling onto the right side of her face and going over her right eye just a little bit. She had steel-grey eyes with orange markings in the corner. She wore what appeared to be an altered, purple kimono dress with red trimmings. Lastly, she wore a yellow sash around her waist and thigh-length stockings that merged into her sandals.

''Hey Deidara, you see that blonde-haired Konoha scum?'' The girl with pink-eyes said turning to face her partner.

The blonde Iwa Jonin gave Naruto a good hard look and immediately knew who it was. ''Un, looks like it's the fourth Hokage's son and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki there Kurotsuchi un.''

''No doubt, that blonde hair, cerulean eyes and those whisker marks on his face. It's Naruto Namikaze. It's our lucky day.'' Kurotsuchi, the pink-eyed girl said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at what the two lead Iwa shinobi were talking about. He looked over the girl and smiled to himself when he recognized who it is. ''And I know you, you're Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage Onoki and a descendant of the first. I hear you can use earth, water and lava release and you're easily the top kunoichi right now in Iwa right? You're a prodigy.''

Kakashi, Rin and Konan were watching the exchange between the two.

 _''That girl is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter? This should be interesting.''_ Kakashi thought to himself.

 _''The son and granddaughter of two Kage duking it out? That's actually kinda cool.''_ Rin thought.

 _''A person who can use lava release? Not good for me.''_ Konan thought with a displeased look on her face.

''And you're that bastard Hokage's son and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I hear you're quite a great shinobi yourself underling but I highly doubt it. Oh well, killing you in the first battle of the war will give Iwa an easy victory.'' Kurotsuchi said back with a snort.

Deidara tapped his partner on the shoulder getting her attention.

''What's up Deidara?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''Un, do you remember what the old man said? If we ever ran into the Yellow Flash himself or his son we needed to retreat? C'mon, we are confronting the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful Bijuu to exist.'' Deidara said, his voice a bit shaky.

Akatsuchi, the big guy nodded in agreement. ''He's right Kurotsuchi, I know how much you want to kill the him but him having the strongest of the Bijuu he might use the beast's chakra against us and we'd have no chance so we should bail right Suzumebachi?''

The fourth Iwa Jonin, Suzumebachi made a sound of agreement. ''Definitely, we've beaten every Konoha shinobi we've come across in those little border skirmishes our villages have been having but this is going to be a nightmare trying to take that guy on.''

Kurotsuchi scoffed at her partners' cowardice, usually Deidara would absolutely enjoy taking on some Konoha shinobi but today he seemed apprehensive about challenging Naruto.

''Don't be such pussies you guys, if you want to get out of here then be my guests but I'm not about to let this opportunity slip. We can gain a winning edge over Konoha if we can kill or capture this guy.'' Kurotsuchi said unsheathing her katana. _''Honestly I think he'd be better off dead.''_

Konan, Kakashi and Rin drew their weapons preparing for an impending fight but Naruto held his arm out in front of them.

''Naruto? What are you doing?'' Kakashi asked.

''You're seriously not thinking about taking all four on are you?'' Rin, who was in disbelief asked.

Konan was about to say something but decided against it. Putting her kunai away she turned to look at her other two students. ''Put your weapons away you two, let Naruto handle this.''

Kakashi and Rin looked at Konan like she was insane.

''But he is taking on four Iwa Jonin sensei!'' Kakashi protested only for Rin to place a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face Rin he saw that she was shaking her head.

''Let Naruto take them on, as a matter of fact the other three seem to be afraid of Naruto since he's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. So it's gonna be just him and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.

Kakashi then turned to look at the Iwa Jonin and saw that three of them, namely Deidara, Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi appeared to be backing away slightly while Kurotsuchi stood her ground. With a look of determination plastering her face.

''You sure you can take on a Jonin Naruto?'' Asked Kakashi.

''You three just stay out of this.'' Naruto reached into his back pouch and quickly he threw multiple kunai all over the battlefield. Some were stuck in the ground beneath the mushrooms while others were stuck to the mushroom stalks and some on the mushroom heads. ''This girl wants a fight? I'll give her a fight she'll never forget.'' Declared the blonde with the utmost confidence.

Kurotsuchi merely scoffed at Naruto. ''An underling like you thinking you can take on a prodigy like me? Typical of Konoha shinobi to act so stupid with that brave act. Gets you killed every time.'' She spat condescendingly before looking around the battlefield. _''What's with all those kunai? Never seen a three-pronged one before.''_

Kurotsuchi and Naruto stood in their respective battle stances and stared each other down. Sensing that the two were about to engage one another the Iwa Jonin and Naruto's team jumped back onto other mushrooms to give the two prodigy ninja space to fight.

''Your move underling.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''No way, you can attack first, unless you're too scared of me like your teammates that is.'' Naruto said teasingly while beckoning her over with his finger.

Naruto implying that she was afraid like her teammates made her get a bit riled up. ''You really want to die blondie? Fine then, I'll happily kill you right now if you really want.'' Kurotsuchi spat, _''This guy doesn't have a weapon in hand, what's the deal with that?''_

Making her move, Kurotsuchi took her katana and leaped into the air with such grace and speed that Naruto was admiring her form.

 _''She almost looks like a dancer in that stance.''_ Thought the blonde as the Iwa kunoichi drew near.

 _''Okay why isn't he attempting to dodge my attack?''_ Kurotsuchi thought in disbelief as she came within arm's reach of Naruto's face.

Kakashi, Rin, and Konan did not seem the least bit worried. They knew what Naruto was planning.

''Crazy son of a bitch.'' Kakashi said whilst shaking his head.

''Hey, he mastered that jutsu already so this fight should be over in no time.'' Rin said.

Konan just simply looked on with a smirk. _''Oh Naruto, that's just like you.''_

As Kurotsuchi's blade comes within millimeters of striking Naruto, he vanished.

 _''What the hell?! Where'd he go?''_ A now shocked Kurotsuchi thought as her katana plunged deep into the mushroom's head.

 _''Un. This is bad, he knows that jutsu.''_ Deidara thought with a frown. _''This is gonna be problematic un..''_

Just then, Naruto appeared on a mushroom stalk where one of his kunai were.

 _''That was fast, how the hell did he do that?!''_ Thought Kurotsuchi as she watched Naruto take the kunai out and tosses it right at her. What she saw though made her wonder even more as the kunai was not aimed at her, but was headed right for the space behind her and before she could react, Naruto disappeared again and immediately appeared right behind her.

 _''Is that the..''_ Kurotsuchi's thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Naruto grabbing a hold of the kunai and proceeded to thrust into her back.

 _''This was easy, too damn easy. Oh well, it was a blast fighting you Kurotsuchi!"_ Naruto thought with glee as he grabs onto Kurotsuchi's shoulder and went to shove the kunai into her neck.

 _''Earth style: Mud wall!''_

Just then, a wall of mud appeared in front of the blonde Chunin and instead of stabbing Kurotsuchi, Naruto's kunai embedded in the wall. Jumping back and landing on his two feet Naruto stood up and looked in the direction where Kurotsuchi was.

The mud wall crumbles and there stood Kurotsuchi with her sword held to her side. ''There's no kidding, you're using you're dad's specialty are you? The Flying Thunder God huh?'' Asked the Iwa kunoichi.

''Oh? You know of the Flying Thunder God? Pretty cool jutsu huh? My dad invented it in the last war and it sure comes in handy.'' Naruto boasted as he spins the kunai around his finger through the hole in the handle.

''Tch, not only are you the fourth's son and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, you also seem to have mastered that damn jutsu.'' Kurotsuchi then let out a small chuckle. ''Heh, this is actually gonna be fun.''

''You're having fun? That's good because I'm having a lot of fun too.'' Naruto said.

''Then what are you waiting for underling? You tired already?'' Kurotsuchi said with a scowl.

''Far from it.'' Naruto snorted before he and Kurotsuchi charge one another and meet in a clash of steel that echoes throughout the mushroom forest, blow for blow they matched each other and neither were able to land a hit on the opposition.

Kurotsuchi and Naruto were exchanging blows at such a speed that their comrades were having trouble keeping up with them.

''Holy crap look at Kurotsuchi go, her kenjutsu is no doubt the best in Iwa.'' Akatsuchi said proudly.

''That may be, but Naruto has that jutsu to his advantage un.'' Deidara said.

''So what? Every jutsu has a weakness and knowing Kurotsuchi, she'll find a way to counter the Flying Thunder God.'' Suzumebachi said in a cocky tone.

The Konoha shinobi were in the same train of thought as their Iwa counterparts.

''C'mon Naruto, take her out already!'' Kakashi shouted with his hands around his mouth which helped amplify his voice.

Just then, a whistle echoed throughout the mushroom forest catching everyone's attention.

''Un, that's the retreat signal, Kurotsuchi we need to bail!'' Deidara called out to his partner.

''Yeah, it's the signal if we ever encounter Konoha's Jinchuuriki so come on cousin!" Suzumebachi added before she, Akatsuchi and Deidara hop through the forest effectively leaving the battle zone.

Just then, a second whistle echoed, this time it came from the side where the Konoha shinobi were.

''And there's our signal, Naruto let's go!" Konan said as she, Kakashi and Rin left the battlefield much like their Iwa counterparts.

However, Kurotsuchi and Naruto continued to exchange blows despite hearing their respective retreat signals and comrade's words. The two continued to exchange blows until Naruto decided it was enough.

''Sorry, gotta bail Kurotsuchi.'' Naruto said as he shoves Kurotsuchi away. He tries to make a run for it but a mud wall forms in his path making him stand in place.

''Don't be a pussy, fuck the retreat signal we're fighting and I'm gonna win, take your head as a trophy and prove that Iwa is superior.'' Kurotsuchi said as she charged the blonde with her katana ready to slice him to ribbons.

Naruto only let out a chuckle before looking over his shoulder. _''This girl has spunk, I like it.''_ He thought as he watched Kurotsuchi fast approach him.

''Since you're just standing there you're planning which kunai to teleport to next? Alright if that's your game.'' Kurotsuchi approached Naruto and swung her katana horizontally and just like she guessed, he vanished. _''Alright then, which kunai is he gonna show up at?''_

Kurotsuchi visually scanned the entire battlefield awaiting the blonde's appearance when suddenly she felt a presence directly behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she widened her eyes in shock. There he was, Naruto only a few feet behind her and in his hand he had a strange jutsu consisting of a ball of spiraling chakra in hand.

''Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved his hand forward.

 _''Shit! Earth style: mud wall!''_

Kurotsuchi managed to form a mud wall behind her hoping it would shield her from the strange jutsu Naruto was using but as quickly as she formed it, the mud wall crumbled under the sheer power of the rasengan and in seconds the wall was destroyed and the force of the impact sent her flying away several feet.

''Agh!'' The Iwa girl cried out as she was sent flying off the mushroom and plummeted to the forest floor.

Seeing this, Naruto leaped over the edge and caught the girl before she could land on the forest floor effectively breaking her fall. Landing on his two feet he set Kurotsuchi down and went on one knee so they could be eye-level.

''You're pretty good Kurotsuchi, best fight I've ever had ya know?'' The blonde said with his signature grin.

Kurotsuchi just gave Naruto a look like he was stupid and immediately she shoved him away.

''Shut the fuck up you Konoha trash, you won with dumb luck is all that's how you beat me!" The Iwa kunoichi said, obviously frustrated that she was beaten by a Konoha shinobi, namely an underling like Naruto.

''Whatever ya know.'' Naruto said as he took Kurotsuchi's katana, which landed several feet away from them and handed it to her. ''Here you go.''

Kurotsuchi just growled in annoyance before turning her head. ''Piss off, you already touched the sword so you might as well just kill me with it.''

Now it was Naruto's turn to look at Kurotsuchi like she was the insane one. ''Kill you? Why? I had fun fighting you!"

Kurotsuchi had a tic mark form on her head. Looking at the blonde she sensed that he really didn't have any intention to kill her. ''You're a fucking idiot you Konoha bastard. Just how did you teleport behind me anyway? There was no kunai.'' She asked, despite her anger she was very curious to how Naruto had teleported behind her.

''Look at your shoulder.'' Naruto said pointing to said area.

Complying, she looked over her shoulder and there was a jutsu formula, the ones like he has on the handles of his kunai. _''Is that when he did it?''_

 _[''Is that the..'' Kurotsuchi's thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Naruto grabbing a hold of the kunai and proceeded to thrust into her back. ''This was easy, too damn easy. Oh well, it was a blast fighting you Kurotsuchi!" Naruto thought with glee as he grabs onto Kurotsuchi's shoulder and went to shove the kunai into her neck.]_

 _''This asshole.''_ Kurotsuchi then forcibly grabbed her sword from the blonde's hands and stood up despite the soreness of her body. Courtesy of the rasengan's impact.

''Woah, easy Kurotsuchi, well I guess I should be going now, I hope we get to meet again!'' Naruto said as he turned to head home only to hear Kurotsuchi call out to him. ''Hm? What's up?''

Kurotsuchi sheathed her katana back into it's sheathe an looked at Naruto with fire in her eyes. ''You just got lucky, that's how Konoha always wins, sheer dumb and idiotic luck. Pray you don't meet me again because if we do, I'm seriously gonna win and cut your fucking head off and send it to your piece of shit Hokage!"

Despite her obvious threats, Naruto just smiled at her. ''I sure do hope we meet again, it was fun fighting you.'' Just when he turned around however, he saw that Kurotsuchi had already left. ''Huh, I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say.''

''Naruto!''

Kakashi, Rin and Konan, his comrades who had left earlier had returned to the battlefield once they realized that Naruto hadn't retreated with them.

''Why the heck are you not retreating with us?! Good Kami Naruto we thought you got lost.'' Kakashi said shaking his head in disapproval.

''Yeah, we would've thought that the Tsuchikage's granddaughter might've taken you prisoner or something.'' Rin said jokingly.

''Your teammates are right Naruto, we almost made it back to the border when we realized you weren't tailing us, Kami forbid if we came back home and your mother realized that you weren't with us.'' Konan said in a scolding manner.

''Sorry guys, but I was so caught up in dueling Kurotsuchi that I didn't paid no attention to the retreat signal.'' Naruto chuckled.

Kakashi looked around and noticed there was no sign of the Iwa shinobi. ''Where is she anyway? Did you kill her?''

Naruto shook his head in response. ''Yeah, I won by shoving a rasengan in her face and turned her to mush.''

''Wait what?!'' Rin screamed in disbelief. ''You what?!''

''You killed Onoki's granddaughter? What the heck Naruto, now the old man is seriously going to send one-thousand of his shinobi to invade.'' Konan said.

Naruto then held his hands up in mock defense. ''Just kidding ya know! I teleported behind her and used the rasengan but she used the mud wall technique just in time to save herself. The force of my attack destroyed her wall and knocked her on her ass. I could've took her katana and finished it once and for all but I decided against it.''

''...Why?'' Kakashi asked with a deadpan expression.

''Well, I had fun fighting her, I really did and I think she had fun too.'' Naruto said before turning to face the direction where Konoha was. ''I told her I would love to cross paths with her again because I think she's really cool and I really respect her...though she threatened that if we did meet again she'd take my head off and mail it to dad.'' He said with a light laugh and with what Kakashi interpreted as a shit-eating grin.

''Um...okay...that won't end well for Iwa..'' Kakashi said.

''Whatever, let's head home and tell dad that our mission was unable to be carried out since we were attacked by an Iwa team.'' Naruto said before leaping through the forest.

''That guy, he's my friend and all but he's just so daring and crazy sometimes.'' Kakashi groaned before hopping away.

''Naruto will always be Naruto.'' Rin said as she follows her two male teammates.

 _''Minato, your son is one crazy kid, but he's grown up well.''_ Konan thought before following her students.

Unknown to the Konoha shinobi, a lone figure was watching them from afar and when the camera zooms in on the person it's revealed to be Kurotsuchi. Naruto had thought she fled back to Iwa but in reality she was secretly watching Naruto as he was chatting with his teammates.

' _'He had fun and thinks I'm cool? He respects me too? Is that why he didn't want to kill me? Fucking idiot.''_ Kurotsuchi thought before making her way back to Iwa.

Despite having fought the first battle of the war against the Hokage's son and losing it, deep down Kurotsuchi felt excitement, and it was the excitement of meeting Naruto again made her smirk.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed the first chapter of another Naru/Kuro story I decided to do! I know it's short and all but think of it as an introduction of what's to come! To the people who follow my other Naru/Kuro story, don't worry about it because I will still update that one. I do have episode thirty all finished but I'm just working on several episodes so I can have a steady update schedule. I will update When wind meets earth but at a slower rate because I feel as if I rushed it to already get to twenty-nine episodes. This is Rice Man and I wish you all a goodnight/day and don't forget to review, fav and follow!


	2. Onoki's Plan and A Father's Words

**A/N:** Wow, I never knew I'd get some positive feedback in the span of just under two hours with people PMing me. I'd like to thank those people for their feedback as well as people who left reviews (Although there is always that one mad, butthurt guy). As a treat I'll give you episode two of this story. The amount of people who want more makes me smile and I've been working my ass off to get more episodes out for you. For those who have just started following and faved me from this story, you should totally check out my other Naruto/Kurotsuchi fic and my Naruto harem fic which is probably one of the funniest things you'd ever read. I'd like to do another pairing but I haven't decided which girl I'll pair Naruto with the next time.

* * *

Episode two: Onoki's plan and a father's words

 **Location: Iwa-Kusa border**

Following their encounter against the four shinobi from their sworn enemy of Konoha, the three Iwa Jonin, Deidara, Suzumebachi, and Akatsuchi were seen resting in a small rocky valley on the Iwa side of the border with Kusa. Currently they were taking a break from their retreat and decided to wait for Kurotsuchi to arrive.

''Where the hell is Kurotsuchi? She knows she's supposed to retreat the second you here the retreat signal.'' An annoyed Deidara groaned.

Suzumebachi nodded her head in agreement. Despite the fact that Kurotsuchi was the top kunoichi of Iwa she knew that even her cousin would have problems taking on opponents like the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. ''Sorry guys, she can be so head-strong sometimes. If she's so sure she can beat an opponent she won't stop until she beats them or is beaten herself.''

''Even so, she needs to know that there are some shinobi out there that can defeat her easily.'' Akatsuchi said.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a figure land several yards away from them. Looking up they spot their comrade Kurotsuchi. Despite her fight with Naruto Namikaze, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki she appeared relatively fine, save for some dirt on her clothes.

''Un, Kurotsuchi it seems that you live after all.'' Deidara casually said as he and the other two walk over.

''Yeah! I wanted to go back and get you but Deidara insisted that we come here to wait for you instead.'' Suzumebachi said apologetically.

Kurotsuchi waved her hand and scoffed at her cousin. ''Tch, don't worry so much about me Suzumebachi, I can handle myself.''

''If you can handle yourself how come you are all dirty? Did that blonde beat you?'' Deidara asked in a teasing tone.

A tic mark formed on Kurotsuchi's head and she grabbed Deidara by the collar of his shinobi outfit and pulled him in. The look in her eyes making Deidara cringe and shiver in fear. ''Shut your mouth Deidara! That Naruto guy only beat me because he got lucky that's all!''

Deidara held his hands up in surrender. ''Alright alright Kurotsuchi sheesh, just let me go will you un?''

Hearing the blonde Jonin's plea Kurotsuchi complied but instead of gently letting him go, she shoved him away from her to where he landed hard on his ass.

''Un, that really hurt Kurotsuchi.'' Deidara said while he rubs his sore ass.

''Shut up and lets go, we need to head back and report to the old man.'' Kurotsuchi ordered before leaping towards Iwa.

Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi shook their heads while laughing lightly at Kurotsuchi's outburst.

''You know she doesn't meant that Deidara. I mean, sure she lost to that Naruto guy but I saw in her eyes excitement.'' Said the massive man.

''Excitement? What do you mean Akatsuchi?'' Asked Suzumebachi.

''Un, I think I know what you mean big guy.'' Deidara quipped.

''What do you guys mean? What excitement? Kurotsuchi seemed pretty pissed off that she lost her first fight against enemy shinobi, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, scratch that, a Konoha shinobi at that.'' Said the girl.

''Well sure, Kurotsuchi seemed pissed just now but deep down I know that even with the loss at the hands of that Namikaze kid, she is excited to meet with him so they can duke it out again.'' Explained Akastuchi.

Suzumebachi nodded when she understood what her two make colleagues were saying. ''So, she's looking forward to meeting that guy again?''

Akatsuchi and Deidara merely nodded in response. ''So she can kill him next time of course.''

''Well, I bet the next time they meet Kurotsuchi will have found a way to counter that fast jutsu of his and hopefully kill the kid and win this war for us.''

The three of them then hopped after Kurotsuchi and made their way towards Iwa.

 **-Tsuchikage's office-**

''Erm, I hate this paperwork, why did I even bother to keep being Tsuchikage after almost forty plus years? I'm too old for this..'' Groaned a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a mustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot.

This was Onoki, the third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure and currently he was at his desk finishing the day's paperwork. Most of which involves suggested battle plans in their new war against Konoha that several Jonin had given to him.

''Honestly, as much as I like being the Tsuchikage I think I do need to retire...'' The old man moaned in annoyance before hearing the door to his office open. ''Hm? Who goes there?''

Standing at the door he saw Deidara, Suzumebachi, Akatsuchi.

''Ah, you've all returned already? I thought I gave you a recon mission that would be three days long did I not?'' Onoki said, confused as to why these four were back so early. He then noticed that Kurotsuchi wasn't with them. ''Where's Kurotsuchi?''

Deidara would be the one to answer when he points to the door. ''Coming right about..now.''

On cue, the door opened again and this time, Kurotsuchi walked in covered in dirt.

''Kurotsuchi! Oh goodness I thought I lost you!" Onoki then floated, that's right, floated thanks to the Lightweight rock jutsu went straight for the pink-eyed girl completely ignoring the other three in the room.

Onoki then begins to check Kurotsuchi's dirty clothes and noticed her fishnet leggings were slightly torn while she had dirt all over her clothes and some on her face. ''What happened dear? Why are you so dirty?''

Kurotsuchi gently shoved the Tsuchikage away from her.

Deidara opened his mouth to explain but Kurotsuchi shot him a glare meaning that she was going to do it herself.

''I'll tell you gramps but relax first, take a seat we're here to report.'' Ordered the pink-eyed girl.

Grumbling, Onoki did what he was told and slowly floated back to his desk before lowering himself on his chair. The four Jonin then walk up and stood in a neat line in front of the Tsuchikage. ''Alright, why are you four back so early from a three day recon mission, how come Kurotsuchi is the only one that's dirty while you three are clean? Explain now.''

Kurotsuchi steps up. ''Well gramps, we went out as soon as you assigned us our recon mission into Kusagakure to see if any Konoha forces had already made it into grass country. About two hours in we came across a four man Konoha team.''

''Go on.'' Onoki said.

''We attacked this team but they managed to avoid a barrage of shuriken from us and when we confronted them we saw...'' Kurotsuchi couldn't finish explaining due to the sheer rage she felt from her humiliating defeat at the hands of Naruto.

This did not go unnoticed by Onoki. ''What's wrong Kurotsuchi? Did something happen?''

''Tch, when we got a visual on these Konoha scum we saw that one of them was..Naruto Namikaze, son of Konoha's fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash.'' Kurotsuchi announced, a hint of rage in her voice.

Onoki's eyes went wide hearing this. His beloved granddaughter engaged the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the Yellow Flash's son?

''Oh please don't tell me you decided to pick a fight with the Flash's son.'' Onoki said.

''I did, I told Deidara and the others to leave without me if they didn't want to help me fight him so I decided to challenge him myself.'' Said the pink-eyed girl.

Onoki then turned his attention to the other three in the room, the look he was giving them told them that he wasn't happy. ''So what she's telling me is that you basically abandoned her when she was against that bastard's son?''

Deidara raised his hands to protest. ''Hold on old man, Kurotsuchi told us to leave if we didn't want to fight and that's what she did. She's team leader so we obeyed a direct order.''

''Yeah, I know it was still a stupid thing to do with not helping her out but she's also at fault too because you ordered our forces to retreat no matter what whenever we hear the signal which is exactly what the three of us did.'' Explained Suzumebachi before turning to look at Akatsuchi. ''Right Akatsuchi?''

The big man only nodded in response. ''That's right, we obeyed a direct order from our team leader but we waited for her near the border with Kusa Lord Tsuchikage, we didn't come back until she showed up from her fight with the Jinchuuriki.''

Hearing what her comrades were saying, Kurotsuchi was about to argue with them before Onoki raised his hands making them silent.

''Alright, Deidara, Akatsuchi, Suzumebachi. Could you three please leave? I need to speak with Kurotsuchi alone.'' Ordered the Tsuchikage.

The three in question nod before they made their way out of the room leaving the grandfather and granddaughter alone.

Kurotsuchi crossed her arms and snorted. ''Great, how are you gonna scold me like a little girl now gramps?''

''Quiet Kurotsuchi, I'll ask the questions first. Why didn't you retreat when you heard the signal? Do you know why the signal was given?''

''I know I know, you said to flee once the signal is heard if we ever encountered that bastard Hokage or his Jinchuuriki son.'' Kurotsuchi plainly said.

''Why didn't you?''

''You want to know?'' Asked the pink-eyed Jonin getting a nod from the Tsuchikage. ''It's because I believe that if I captured or killed, preferably kill that Jinchuuriki I think we can deal a huge blow to Konoha knocking them down a few pegs. Show that Hokage fucker how it feels...to lose a family member...'' Kurotsuchi's voice egan to break but she quickly regained her composure. ''I'm doing it...for mom.'' Kurotsuchi said, her voice containing hints of anger and sadness within it.

Onoki sighed again and shook his head. ''While I do believe that to be true if we kill Minato's son, I know that if he loses his son he will end up doing what he did to us in the last war, but then again killing his son and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki they'd lose a valuable asset which can help them win the war. Since Roshi and Han died we have nothing that can counter his son.''

''Then how are we gonna win this war? I know you really want Konoha to burn for defeating us in the previous two but how? Just how are we gonna win and avenge mom? They've been the dominant village since we all formed.'' Kurotsuchi said.

Onoki took out a piece of paper from the pile on his desk and looked over it. ''Our military has recovered well in the past eighteen years, so I decided that the best way to deal damage against them is an invasion, although Konoha is known for it's incredible defense and security I think that if we launch a massive invasion with all our available shinobi and ANBU we can overwhelm them. I've already discussed this over several times with some of our top Jonin.'' Explained the old man before looking at Kurotsuchi with a smile. ''And while the invasion is happening you'll be on a mission. An S-ranked mission.''

Kurotsuchi looked at the old man with excitement. ''What are you saying? What am I doing? You know I would like to be part of the invasion force so I can waste some Konoha trash.''

''It's simple, while the invasion force penetrates through Konoha's defense, you and your team will be sneaking your way past the Konoha shinobi and will hunt down the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.''

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened in, her excitement building deep within her. The old man was giving her a mission specifically to hunt down that Naruto bastard? This was the opportunity of a life time!

''What do you mean by hunt down gramps?'' Asked the pink-eyed Jonin.

''I want you to capture him, bring him back here so we can give him to our ANBU to brainwash him. Then we can send him back to the front lines and get him to use the Kyuubi and decimate the Konoha forces.'' Explained the old man.

Kurotsuchi felt the excitement within her build up, until she noticed a fault in that plan of his. ''Hold on a second, while that does sound like a good idea that bastard Jinchuuriki knows how to use the Flying Thunder God.''

Looking at his granddaughter, Onoki merely sighed in annoyance while he rubs his forehead. ''Does he really?''

Kurotsuchi nodded.

''Oi, then he can easily use that jutsu to teleport out of our grasp. Do you understand how the jutsu works Kurotsuchi?'' The Tsuchikage asked earning a nod from his granddaughter.

''Yeah, it allows the user to instantly teleport to any marked location. They use a specialized jutsu formula which they can teleport to. Rumor has it that Minato made it to where the formula, whatever it is on will never disappear.'' Onoki explained pointing to the jutsu formula on Kurotsuchi's shoulder.

Looking at where the old man was pointing, Kurotsuchi groaned in annoyance when she remembered that Naruto had placed a jutsu formula on the shoulder part of her Jonin vest.

''Hey, I can just burn this one and get another vest that way that Jinchuuriki fucker doesn't teleport to me.'' Kurotsuchi said with a shrug. Just then, a thought crossed her mind. ''Actually, I can use this vest as bait and make him think he'll be teleporting to me. I can ambush him and kill him.''

Onoki raised his eyebrows hearing this. ''Honestly that does sound like it can work, but it might not work, I doubt the boy would fall for a trick like that.''

''Don't worry gramps, I bet he'll think I'm part of the invasion force. I'll find a way to single that fucker out and take him down.'' Kurotsuchi said confidently.

Shrugging, Onoki took out a piece of paper and with a pen, marked something down before circling it. Nodding he hands the piece of paper to Kurotsuchi. ''Do you remember when I said you'll be sneaking into Konoha while the invasion force strikes?''

''Yeah, what about it?'' Asked the girl as she took the paper from Onoki.

''Look at that piece of paper.'' Instructed the Tsuchikage.

Doing what she was told, Kurotsuchi looked at the paper noticed that it was a map of Iwa's border, Kusagakure and the north eastern portion of Konoha. Drawn through Konoha was an arrow that was swerving before coming to a stop where an arrow was pointed at Konohagakure.

''What's this gramps?'' Kurotsuchi's curiosity got the best of her.

''Well Kurotsuchi, the line you see drawn in the land of fire is an area that our ANBU believes there are almost little to zero Konoha patrols. As you know our military has recovered greatly since the last war to the point where we actually outnumber them. So I'm deciding that the invasion force will involve all our shinobi and I think I'll have it to where 1,000 shinobi will go every 10 minutes making our numbers grow and eventually they should be able to overrun the Leaf.''

''I see, so you're trying to tire them out is that right?'' Kurotsuchi asked, understanding where her gramps was coming from.

''That's right, as the number of our forces gradually increase, Konoha will end up sending more shinobi to deal with the ever growing number of our forces. Eventually they'd have to send every shinobi they have leaving their village defenseless save for a few and I have no doubt you can handle a few Konoha shinobi.''

Kurotsuchi only snorted before placing her hands on her hips. ''Damn right, I'm a prodigy so I can kill a few Konoha scum before I get to the Jinchuuriki.''

''Don't be so hasty Kurotsuchi, only kill any who gets in your way your only objective is to get the Jinchuuriki.'' Onoki said.

''Ugh, fine then. I'll capture him for you gramps and I'll find a way to make sure he can't use that jutsu.'' Kurotsuchi said, annoyed by the fact that she won't be wasting Naruto.

''Good, just bring the boy back here and the ANBU will do whatever they can to brainwash him.'' Onoki said reassuring Kurotsuchi that everything will go smoothly.

''Alright, what else do you want to tell me gramps?'' Asked the girl.

''Nothing follows. Our full-scale invasion will commence in two weeks once we have made all necessary preparations.''

''Got it, don't worry gramps I'll end this war in our favor and we can wipe those Konoha bastards off the face of the earth.'' Said the girl.

Waving good-bye to her grandpa the pink-eyed girl left the office leaving the old man by himself.

''Sigh, I just sure hope I know what the hell I'm getting the village into. Two weeks from now, we have the chance to prove to Konoha our dominance.'' Onoki said nervously to himself. He had always wanted Iwa to be the dominant village out of the five great shinobi villages and despite of his plan to involve his entire military he still had doubts about the outcome being in their favor. But then again, it was the only thing he could come up with that could result in overrunning Konoha since they had an advantage in manpower.

''If we can overrun the Leaf, we can just march straight into their village and destroy it then we will be the most powerful village.'' The old man said to himself before he resumed his paperwork for the day.

 **-Hallways of the Tsuchikage's building-**

After having her conversation about her role in the upcoming invasion Kurotsuchi was excited and was ready to head home to prepare herself for Konoha's onslaught.

Looking down the hallway she spotted her two teammates Deidara and Akatsuchi and her cousin Suzumebachi sitting on a bench.

''Un, so what did the old man talk to you about Kurotsuchi?'' Deidara asked.

''Yeah, you guys were chatting for about 45 minutes, must be something important.'' Suzumebachi quipped.

Kurotsuchi only stopped in her tracks, turning her head to face her teammates she only gave them a warm smile, something very uncharacteristic of her.

''Oh nothing, gramps told me that we are going to be participating in the invasion force which will be in two weeks.'' Said the pink-eyed girl.

''An invasion?'' Akatsuchi, being the curious big guy that he was asked.

''Yeah, gramps only discussed this with the top Jonin in the village. In two weeks he wants to send 1,000 shinobi into fire country and he's doing it in waves too. Every ten minutes he'll send 1,000 more gradually increasing our numbers which would promp those Konoha trash to send more of their shinobi to defend against our attack. Eventually leaving their village guarded by a handful of their ninja.'' Explained Kurotsuchi.

Hearing the old man's plan, Deidara just scoffs while shaking his head. ''Stubborn old man, he really must want to bring Konoha down for the past two wars. I agree with putting them in their place but using our entire military? That's a bit risky un.''

''Hey Deidara, don't forget how many of ours the fourth Hokage killed during the last war. Not to mention my dad, oldest cousin and uncle died in the war at the hands of Konoha trash and remember that Kurotsuchi's mom was killed by that bastard.'' Suzumebachi said. Just like her cousin she held the same hate towards the Leaf and was ready to put them in their place.

''I don't know, ever since Han and Roshi died we don't have a Jinchuuriki that can take on the Hokage's son. Unless he doesn't participate in the war any longer we might have a fair chance, that is unless someone can take out that Jinchuuriki then we're in the lead.'' Akatsuchi added.

Hearing the mentioning of someone taking the Jinchuuriki, Naruto Namikaze down made Kurotsuchi grin sadistically.

''Don't worry so much about him, gramps has plans for that guy.'' Kurotsuchi said before she walks down the hallway exiting the entire building.

Deidara shook his head. ''Oi, plans, that old man always has plans for everything un. I just wish he had a retirement plan.'' He said in annoyance before heading out the building himself followed by the other two.

As night time approached the village of Iwagakure we see Kurotsuchi walking back home to her apartment complex, a grin plastering her face. _''I don't need those three because I know I can accomplish this mission myself. Those three have been in S-ranked missions before. This is personal and I'll just kill that blonde bastard and if the Hokage gets in my way I'll kill him and his wife too.''_ The girl thought in mixed anger and excitement as she continues to walk down the quiet street home.

 **-Hokage's office, same time-**

*Knock knock*

''Yes? Please come in.'' Said a man in his late thirties with blonde, spiky hair, bright blue eyes and two jaw-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. For his attire he wore the standard Konoha headband and a blue tracksuit with a Konoha Jonin vest over it. Over that he wore the Hokage's cloak which had flame designs on the bottom portion.

This man, was Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and fourth Hokage.

After ordering whoever was knocking on the door to his office to come in the door opens and in walks Konan, Kakashi, Rin, and one of the most precious people in the world to him, his son Naruto.

''Ah, back so soon team seven?'' Asked the Hokage.

''Good evening Minato-sama, sorry we are back so early from our mission to investigate the supposed Iwa division in northern Kusa, we ran into a little trouble.'' Konan, the blue-haired Jonin sensei of team seven said while bowing in respect.

''Is that so? What kind of trouble prevented you from carrying out your mission?''

Konan was about to explain only for Naruto to step up.

''I'll explain dad, if it's okay.'' Naruto said with a bow.

Minato smiled at his son before nodding. ''Go right ahead Naruto.''

''So anyway, I was far ahead of the team and when the others caught up to me, we were in an area around central Kusa in one of those big forests made of mushrooms in. Konan-sensei had explained to me the mission you had given us since well, I dashed out of here before you even started remember?'' Said the blonde teen.

''Hmhm, you are always headstrong Naruto, please continue.'' Minato said.

''So, when Konan-sensei, Kakashi and Rin caught up to me sensei explained the mission and before Kakashi could tell me what team was going to join us we were attacked.'' Continued the boy.

Minato's eyes narrowed hearing that. ''Let me guess, Iwa ninja attacked you right?''

''Yes Minato-sama, that's correct.'' Kakashi spoke up.

''And what happened?'' Minato asked wanting to know more information.

''After dodging the onslaught of shuriken we were confronted by four Iwa Jonin.'' Naruto said before Rin stepped up to speak.

''And one of them caught Naruto's eye, her name is Kurotsuchi.'' Said the girl while nudging Naruto and winking at him.

''Kurotsuchi? You mean Onoki's granddaughter?'' Minato asked shocked before noticing what Rin had said. ''And caught Naruto's eye?'' He turned to look at Naruto with his eyebrow raised.

Grabbing Rin and placing a hand over her mouth Naruto responded to her father with a nervous laugh. ''Ah..it's nothing! Rin is just playing around like she always does!''

Kakashi wasn't about to have any of it. ''Oh really Naruto? Then tell me why you didn't retreat with us when the retreat signal was given, so instead you stayed behind and dueled with Kurotsuchi.'' The masked boy said.

''Is this true Naruto?'' Minato, now a bit annoyed that Naruto did not follow standard procedure.

''Mfffmfmfm!'' Rin was struggling to speak and managed to break free from Naruto's grasp. ''Yes it is Hokage-sama! Naruto told us the reason he stayed behind to fight Kurotsuchi was because he said she was cool and that he likes her!"

''RIN!"

Minato only shook his head with a tender smile on his face. ''Alright, Konan, Kakashi, Rin, you three are dismissed for the day so I can speak with my son privately?''

''Yes, of course Minato-sama, good night.'' Konan said with a bow before taking the other two with her and exiting the room leaving the two blondes by themselves.

''Good-night Hokage-sama.'' Kakashi and Rin said as they exited the room with Konan.

Now alone with his son, Minato stood up from his chair and walked over to his window and looked out into the village and after several minutes he broke the silence.

''Come here Naruto, come stand next to me please.'' The Hokage said waving his son over.

Naruto walked over around the desk and joined his father at the window and now the both of them were gazing out into the village's serene night scene.

''Why didn't you retreat Naruto when the signal was given? Do tell me the truth please.'' Said the blonde Hokage as he turned to look at his son.

Sighing, Naruto continued to look out into the village. ''Honestly dad, I just wanted to fight against the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, that's all.''

''Just fight with her?''

''Okay okay, I wanted to test my skills against the granddaughter of another Kage and see how I stack up.''

''Is that so? How did you do against her? You know she's a prodigy right?'' Said Minato, exasperated by his son's boldness in challenging the top kunoichi of Iwa.

Naruto took a deep breath before giving his father a thumb's up and his signature foxy grin. ''I beat her down with my rasengan and your Flying Thunder God ya know?'' Declared the blonde proudly.

Minato chuckled into his hand. Although his son was confronting a prodigy kunoichi he had a feeling his son wouldn't have much difficulty defeating her. ''So what did you do after you defeated her?''

''I just told her I would really like to cross paths with her again because I think she's really cool and I really respect her...though she did threaten me that if she saw me again she'll decapitate me and mail you my head.'' Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

Minato returned his son's chuckle before deciding to talk about the seriousness of the situtation. ''I like your attitude Naruto even though we are at war, but sometimes you have to dispose of an enemy because in the future they may be able to best you in combat. You said that Kurotsuchi will cut your head off if she ever met you again, well son I have no doubt you can beat her again and again do know that with a situation like this war Onoki started I want you to never let your guard down even around an enemy you respect.'' Explained the Hokage.

''Hm, what do you mean dad?'' Naruto asked, wondering where his father was going with this.

Minato placed a hand on his son's shoulder before continuing. ''I'm just saying son is that although you may respect the girl as an opponent, I want you to not let your guard down around her even for a second, no, even if you're toying with her, don't let your guard down. Remember that you are the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki which makes you a big target with Iwa forces.

The mentioning of being a Jinchuuriki made Naruto wince at his father's words. ''Yeah, I know. I heard Kurotsuchi say that killing me will give Iwa an easy victory in the war.''

''Then don't let her kill you, you're one of the best shinobi we have after me, your mother, Sakumo Hatake and Konan. You have the Flying Thunder God from me Naruto so you can use that jutsu as a means of escape if the odds are against you.'' Minato said patting his son on the back. ''There's no doubt in my mind that you'll help greatly in this war. Despite her threat, I think you've found a rival in the girl.''

''No kidding ya know? That's what I was thinking dad.''

''Just don't let your mom know about Kurotsuchi's threats. She'd become the...dear god I dread the Red-hot Habanero..'' Minato shuttered at the horrid memories of his wife when she viciously beat any boy who made fun of her.

 _''No kidding, mom is so scary when she's upset.''_ Naruto thought remembering all the times he had made his mother upset when he was a kid. ''Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about dad? I'm just about ready to head home to mom.''

''Just that tomorrow around noon, I'll be gathering our top Jonin to discuss our battle plans against Iwa. Knowing Onoki he'd probably try to invade through Kusa with numbers. I'll be increasing border patrol and security duty for us just in case Iwa sends anyone to infiltrate.'' Minato said. ''You can head on home now son, I have more dreaded paperwork to take care of.''

''Alright dad, see you later.'' Naruto bid his father farewell, gave him an hug and left the office.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto turned around and..

''So what did you talk to your dad about Naruto?!''

The sudden outburst of Rin's voice and her face right up to his made the blonde Chunin scream in terror while sending him against the wall with his hand held over his heart.

''Holy Kami, don't scare me like that Rin you almost scared me back in time to the Warring States Period!" Naruto exclaimed.

''Don't be such a pansy Naruto, Rin does this all the time so you should be used to it.'' Kakashi said shaking his head.

''Yeah yeah, whatever you say Kakashi. So why aren't you guys at home? It's getting a bit late ya know?''

''Did Minato-sama have anything important to say Naruto?'' Konan asked in her usual calm voice.

''It was mostly personal stuff Konan-sensei, other than that he said he'll discuss his battle plan against Iwa with the top Jonin and increase border patrol and security. That was pretty much it.'' Naruto explained.

''I see, if there isn't anything else I guess we can call it a night. I'll see you three tomorrow in the usual spot.'' Konan said before bidding her students farewell. She then performs a paper variant of the shunshin.

''Alright then sensei, Rin, Naruto I'll see you guys later.'' Kakashi said before he uses the shunshin.

''I better get going too, mom needs me to watch over the house while she works at the hospital overnight. Buh-bye Naruto!'' Rin then departed for home.

With his teammates gone, Naruto then left the Hokage's tower and proceeded to make his way home.

 **-Namikaze Compound-**

''Mom I'm home!" Naruto called out as he walked into the compound's main house.

Taking his boots off he neatly places it on the shoe rack before taking his orange jacket off and hanging it. He makes his way towards the kitchen and peeks into the doorway to see a woman in her late thirties with long, beautiful red hair that reached her waist. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose fitting dress that reached down to her ankles. She had a wrist band on her left wrist and wore standard ninja sandals. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Crimson Wind cooking a late night dinner and humming to herself.

Sensing a presence behind her, Kushina turned around and smiled when she saw her beloved son standing in the kitchen. ''Just what do you think you're doing there ya know?'' She asked.

''Just got back from Kusa and talking with dad. What's cooking mom?'' The blonde said as he takes a seat at the dining table.

''Oh just some more pork miso ramen for my son. How was your day Naruto? How was Kusa?'' The woman asked as she gets two bowls for the both of them. Pouring ramen into both their bowls she takes them both and sets them on the table.

Seeing his favorite food Naruto began a vicious assault on the pork miso ramen and in no time flat he already devoured the bowl. ''Kusa was okay, I had an encounter with some Iwa shinobi but I managed to scare them off with my rasengan and Flying Thunder God.''

''Iwa shinobi? You got into a fight?'' The mother asked.

''Don't worry mom, it was just me against one Iwa shinobi since the retreat signal was given and my team left first. I fought the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.'' Naruto said while rubbing his stomach.

Kushina raised her eyebrows at one particular part of Naruto's sentence. ''The Tsuchikage's granddaughter? You mean Kurotsuchi?''

''Yeah, the very same. Wait, how do you know about her?'' Now it was Naruto's turn to ask questions.

''I remember when you were only three we went to a Kage summit and I recall seeing Kurotsuchi there with her granddad, she's around the same age as you ya know.'' Explained the woman.

''Is she now?'' Naruto said, sticking his lower lip out and squinting his eyes while nodding slowly. He then takes a second bowl of ramen.

''What did dad talk to you about in the office?'' Kushina asked.

Naruto completely devoured his second bowl before he answered his mother. ''Just that he will discuss his battle plan with the top Jonin and increase patrols and security for us and that was pretty much it. I assume he'll have more missions within the next few days ya know?''

Kushina smiled at her son, her smile however quickly turned into a frown. ''Naruto, I know you're a great ninja but with the war against Iwa, please be careful ya know? I don't want to lose you honey.''

Hearing his mom's kind words, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a tender look. ''Hey now mom, don't worry about it. I'll be safe because I have Kakashi, Rin, Konan-sensei, but most of all, I have you and dad behind me.'' The blonde said reassuringly.

Kushina's smile returned to her face before playfully poking her son in the chest. ''I'm glad to hear that honey but please be careful on the front lines and don't be reckless ya know?''

''You have nothing to worry about mom, I'll be fine.'' Said the blonde teen.

The mother and son would continue to devour several more bowls of ramen before calling it a night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the second episode of this fic and honestly, I'm not great at devising battle plans so Onoki's battle plan pretty much stinks but hey, that was the best I can come up with and I can see Onoki doing something like that. Anyway, I hope you all have a good night and until next time.


	3. Konoha's defensive strategy

Episode three: Konoha's defensive strategy

 **-Ichiraku Ramen Shop-**

The next day after Naruto and his team had reported to his father, Minato Namikaze who was also Konoha's fourth Hokage the blonde man decided to give his son and his team a few days of rest following their encounter with the four Iwa shinobi led by the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Since no mission was assigned to them Naruto was now seen at his favorite eatery with his teammate Kakashi Hatake.

''Seriously Naruto, don't ever stay behind to fight any Iwa ninja again.'' Kakashi said annoyed as he ate some ramen with his blonde best friend. How Kakashi ate with his mask on was beyond everyone he knew, even his dad, Sakumo Hatake, aka Konoha's 'White Fang' didn't know how he did it. Food just seemed to go through his mask.

While Kakashi was eating his ramen Naruto was just staring at the silver-haired young man with a deadpan expression.

''Okay seriously, does the ramen go through your freaking mask or what? Is it some kind of genjutsu that you permanently casted on your face?'' Grumbled the blonde.

After finishing his bowl, Kakashi sets it down and looks at his friend. ''The world may never know Naruto.''

''Whatever ya know..'' Naruto then proceeded to eat his bowl when another figure walked into the shop.

''Hi guys.'' A cheerful Rin greeted as she took a seat next to Naruto. ''How's your late morning so far?''

''Eh, could be better, dad told me he wants to teach me how to summon ninken but was sent on his patrol shift near Kusa an hour ago so I decided to just spend the day with Naruto.'' Kakashi said.

''And dad told me to rest for a few days this morning since Konan-sensei will be on those patrols as well.'' Said Naruto.

''Oh, I see. I was honestly looking forward to spending some girl time with sensei but at least I have you guys.'' Rin said as Teuchi, the ramen shop owner placed a large bowl of pork miso ramen in front of the girl.

''Here you go, Naruto paid for yours in advance Rin. Enjoy.'' The older man said before he went back to cooking.

Rin looked at Naruto with a face that basically said 'are you trying to get me fat?'

''Naruto you know I don't eat the large bowls. Are you trying to get me fat?'' The girl said pointing her finger at friend.

''N-no! Not at all Rin!" Naruto yelled in defense with his hands held in front of him while Kakashi grinned to himself under his mask.

Seeing her blonde friend like this Rin's faked anger subsided and she smiled sweetly at him. ''I'm just kidding Naruto, you know that.'' She then reached over and pinched him on the cheeks much to his annoyance before setting her sights on the miso ramen. ''Looks good as always.''

Rin then went to devour her pork miso ramen and the three teenagers began to converse about how their day was so far.

''So how has your morning been so far guys?'' Rin asked with a mouthful of ramen.

''It would be fun if I was training with dad right now but Hokage-sama had given him a shift. Honestly I really wanted to learn how to summon ninja hounds.'' Kakashi said as he finished his third bowl.

''I see.'' Rin then turned to look at Naruto who was devouring bowl #69. ''What about you Naruto? What did you do this morning?''

''Wake up, went to the kitchen to see mom making breakfast, ate breakfast, went to see dad for a bit before meeting up with Kakashi. Hung out for a bit, then came here for lunch.'' Answered the blonde.

Nodding, Rin continued to devour her bowl of ramen and compared to Kakashi or even Naruto for that matter in such a feral way that she made Naruto look like a tamed animal and in no time flat she had finished literally a hundred bowls much to Kakashi and Naruto's shock.

''Well damn Rin, I never knew you ate like that. That's something new.'' Naruto said shooting the girl a deadpan expression.

''Tell me about it, who else knows what your mouth is good f..'' Before Kakashi could finish his sentence Rin's fist struck him dead on his jaw sending the masked Chunin flying out of the ramen stand and ricocheting off several buildings before finally crashing through a fence.

Focusing back on Rin, the girl's fists were smoking and her eyes were replaced with fire. ''PERVERT!''

Seeing the anger within Rin, Naruto stared at her with his mouth wide opened allowing the ramen already in his mouth to spill out onto the counter. After staring at the girl for several minutes Rin had finally calmed down. Sighing in relief she then sits back down and asks for another bowl of ramen.

''D-damn Rin, who knew you could be so scary. How come I only see you hit Kakashi like that but not me?'' Naruto murmured in shock.

Rin took a bite from her ramen before smiling at Naruto. ''It's real simple Naruto, Kakashi is always the kind of guy who would make perverted comments, but you, you're a gentleman. Also, how can I hit on Lady Kushina and Lord Hokage's son?'' The brown-haired girl said pinching his cheeks much to his chagrin.

''Ugh, stop doing that Rin, my birthmarks are sensitive.'' Naruto groaned.

''Oh, alright.'' Rin said letting her bestie go.

Then a shadow loomed over the two of them, sensing the presence Rin and Naruto looked over both their shoulders and saw a bruised Kakashi rubbing his sore jaw before cracking it back into place. ''Ugh, what happened guys? I was eating ramen and the next thing I know I get struck with a powerful punch dead on the jaw and was sent ricocheting across the village.'' The silver-haired teen said in obvious pain.

Grinning innocently, Rin patted a seat next to her. ''Oh, nothing Kakashi, why don't you join us for some early afternoon lunch hm?'' The girl said in a sickeningly sweet voice that was almost creepy.

The fist to his jaw had completely knocked the memory from the past few hours that he didn't remember what he was doing. Shrugging, Kakashi then joined his two teammates for lunch. Since Konan was on patrol near the border with Kusa along with Sakumo the three teens spent the day together.

 **-Conference room, Hokage's tower-**

Minato was seen waiting in the Hokage tower's conference room, a large room with a large circular table with many chairs surrounding it and on the wall was a large projector screen. After several minutes of waiting the door to the room opens and in walks Mikoto Uchiha, clan head of the Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, Tsume Inuzuka who was the head of the Inuzuka, Hizashi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, Choza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan, Inoichi Yamanaka of course, was head of the Yamanaka and Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan.

Seeing the clan heads, Minato smiles and motions for them to take their seats. ''I see you've all arrived. I'm sure you know why you are here this afternoon.'' Said the Hokage.

''Of course Minato, we wouldn't have come if something as important as this wasn't being discussed today.'' Mikoto said.

''That's right, we're glad you called us all here to discuss our strategy.'' Shikaku said, laziness in his voice.

''The thought of having the clan heads function as generals gives us another purpose besides being just clan heads.'' Hizashi added.

The clan heads all take their seats and turn their attention to their Hokage. Nodding, Minato clears his throat before interlocking his hands.

''Now, you all know why you're here. Onoki has challenge our village to test their military might and wants to wipe our nation off the map so that Iwa can be the strongest of the five villages.'' Minato said.

''And how does he expect to do that? They've lost the last two world wars against us so what makes that old man think third time's the charm?'' Choza quipped. The other clan heads nodded in agreement but Tsume objected.

''Hold up Choza, you know that the past decade the Stone has managed to recover well and their military now outnumbers ours at least 3 to 1. They have an advantage of numbers and though that may seem like the only thing they have numbers at times can matter.'' The Inuzuka woman interjected.

''That's true..'' Choza groaned.

Minato raised his hands prompting the clan heads to remain silent. ''As what Tsume said, Iwa has a lot more shinobi ready for war than our village. Now I could easily ask Pakura, Sunagakure's fourth Kazekage for assistance since we've been on very friendly terms with them but I don't want to drag another of the five great villages into this war, do you know why?''

Shibi, the Aburame clan head would be the one to respond. ''It could escalate into a third shinobi world war and that's something any of the great nations don't need right now. Kumo has made some good recovery and but Kiri is still damaged from the last one. Dragging them into this can have catastrophic consequences not just for us, but for them as well.'' Said the Aburame clan head in his usual stoic voice.

''Precisely, since Iwa is known as the most aggressive nation out of the five I decided that we won't send forces to battle in Kusa and the only forces I will send out will be patrols near the border with Kusa.'' Said the blonde Hokage.

Hearing Minato say that shocked the other clan heads, only Mikoto Uchiha however, would understand why.

''How come you're not sending forces out to the front lines? Kusa has allowed us to fight against Iwa on their soil for years against Iwa. Wouldn't it makes more sense to just confront them like we always did?'' Inoichi interjected.

''Stop Inoichi, just listen to what Minato has to say.'' Mikoto said before looking at Minato with a warm smile.

Minato smiled at the Uchiha woman before continuing. Getting out of his chair he walks over to the projector in front of the screen and turns it on and on the screen appeared a map of the border shared by Konoha and Kusa as well as the southeastern portion of earth country.

''As you all remembered yesterday my son Naruto and his team encountered several Iwa shinobi while they were sent on a mission into Kusa to investigate the reported presence of an Iwa division that is believed to be used for an invasion of our country. Now while team seven wasn't able to confirm that there really was a division in Kusa waiting to strike us I can't deny that there isn't one. So taking into consideration how Iwa has the advantage in manpower and that they are almost always the aggressor I have only one way to wage war without being on the offensive.'' Explained the blonde Hokage.

''And how do you plan on waging war against Iwa without an offensive strategy if I may ask?'' Shikaku questioned, wondering where Minato was going with this.

Minato merely smiled. ''That's easy, play defense. If my prediction is correct, Onoki will try to invade fire country using numbers to his advantage to try and overwhelm us. However, what we lack in numbers we make up for with strategy so it's the classic brains versus brawn. I've decided to not only increase border patrols as well as village gate patrols, I'm thinking of using booby traps planted around the border with Kusa to slow them down. Think of this as our first line of defense.''

Mikoto raised an eyebrow as this. ''And by booby traps Minato, you mean...?''

''I mean, explosive tags, punji stake traps, every kind of lethal trap you can think of set. Not only that, I'll have Naruto make use of the Flying Thunder God technique to strike them as well while they sustain casualties to our traps.'' Minato said before pointing taking a meter stick and points it onto the projector screen at several areas where the borders of Kusa and Konoha met. ''These areas are to be set with booby traps, use as much explosive tags and punji stake pits as possible. Also, do you all know the Kannabi bridge?''

All the clan heads nodded in response. ''That's a major route Iwa will definitely take to move more forces into Kusa, so the day before the invasion begins I am going to send team seven to destroy the bridge as well to effectively cut off their supply lines. I know it doesn't seem much, but utilizing booby traps while also destroying a major transportation route like the bridge will slow their advance and maybe even delay any chances of an invasion. The only way they can try to move supplies is through Kusa's dense forests.'' Minato finished his explanation.

''What will our role be in this Minato? We're ready to defend the village as much as you you know that.'' Tsume asked.

''You and the Inuzuka, the Aburame and the Hyuga will be using your tracking skills to keep an eye out for any Iwa shinobi that may have made it into fire country. Should any of said clan members detect Iwa shinobi withdraw and let them take damage from our traps.'' Minato then turned to look at Mikoto. ''Mikoto, how has Shisui and Itachi been in regards to leading your police force?''

The Uchiha clan head sported a proud smirk. ''Shisui and Itachi have completed their leadership training and I decided to test that by having them lead the police force in this conflict. I presume you want us to be the ones who patrol the village gates?''

''Not just the gates Mikoto, I want the police force to patrol a five mile perimeter around the village as an extra means of defense. Set up alarms as well because we're going to make it as secure as when Kushina gave birth. In addition to the perimeter send a few of your people in one mile increments from the village to the Kusa border as well.'' Minato said.

''That sounds fair enough, making it hard for those Stone ninja to even come to our village.'' Mikoto said smirking.

Inoichi Yamanaka raised his hands, he had one question to ask his fellow blonde. ''What would you like me and my clan to do in this Minato?''

''With that mind-transfer jutsu your clan masters, I want you to use it on any Iwa shinobi we happen to capture and gather information. Maybe learn the layout of Iwagakure itself.''

''Hm, that works with me.'' Said the Yamanaka clan head.

''Wait, what about Naruto? Being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki that makes him a huge target with Iwa, what if he gets captured?'' Shikaku asked.

Minato only smirked. ''I appreciate your concern for my son Shikaku, but don't worry. Remember he has the Flying Thunder God at his disposal and I marked him when he was born so I can just go to him whenever I sense something is wrong or vice-versa.'' Assured the Hokage.

The clan heads all nod since all of them were now clear on their respective assignments. They knew that this war could not be avoided but if the Tsuchikage wanted a war they'll gladly give him a war. If they wanted to maintain peace, they'll get that peace through necessary sacrifice. Though the war was started on part of Iwa's natural aggression, it'll give a reason for Konoha to defend themselves while Iwa would make themselves look bad.

Minato then turns to look at the map once more and marks out all locations where the booby traps will be set. After doing so he turns to the clan heads. ''Everyone, though this war will not be won without casualties on our side, I am restricting us to use a defensive strategy since I absolutely do not want to be aggressive like Iwa. Lord Hiruzen would not have wanted that. Are there any questions any of you may have before we conclude this meeting?''

Mikoto would be the one to raise her hand. ''I do have one.''

''Go ahead Mikoto.''

''What if Iwa assembles their forces and move into Kusagakure but do not move forth with their invasion of fire country? What if they just stay in the village?'' Asked the Uchiha woman.

''There's a simple solution for that, we send one of ours there disguising themselves as a local with the transformation jutsu to keep tabs on Iwa forces in Kusagakure, should they make any move towards our nation the person will be ordered to alert the patrols watching over Kusa.'' Minato said, however, he had an idea on who will go into Kusagakure and another reason for doing this. ''Anymore questions?''

Seeing the clan heads just look at him, Minato nods. ''Then this meeting is adjourned. I want all of you to prepare for your respective assignments. Tsume, Hizashi, send one shinobi each from your clans out to the border immediately to relieve Konan and Sakumo.''

''Understood, I'm sure Neji and Kiba can handle their first mission in a military conflict.'' Tsume said looking at Hizashi who nods in acknowledgement.

''Alright then, everyone is clear on their role so if there aren't anymore questions this meeting is done.'' Minato said and all the clan heads get up from their seats and headed out the door. Watching the others leave Minato sits in silence for a few minutes. ''Well, looks like I have to continue the damn paperwork.'' Groaned the blonde Hokage as he got up and went back to his office on the top floor.

 **-Kusagakure no Sato, the following night-**

In the Village Hidden in the Grass, the citizens of the village, despite the threat from Iwa continued about their day. On a massive, grassy cliff overlooking the village we see two Konoha Tokubetsu Jonin sitting in the brush keeping an eye out on the grass village. One of them had long, brown hair that framed his face on both sides. His attire consisted of a white, kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves. His eyes were white and featureless. Sitting next to him was a young man with mostly black clothing. He wore a leather form fitting shirt along with black pants and sandals. This young man was Kiba Inuzuka and he was with Neji Hyuga and in between the two boys was a large, white dog named Akamaru.

''Alright Neji, mark down our first hour of our shift and two more to go.'' Kiba said. Despite that he was happy to be in service of his village in times of war, he was agitated about having long, three hour guard shifts watching over Kusagakure. ''This is boring right Akamaru?''

Neji scoffed at his partner's behavior. ''Shut up Kiba, you should be glad Minato-sama has a mission for us. Be glad we're doing our part in protecting our village and you do realize how important watching over Kusa is don't you?''

Groaning in annoyance, Kiba pet Akamaru to take his mind off of things. ''I know Neji I know, but still. I want us to lay the smack down on Iwa with an offensive of our own.''

''Minato-sama doesn't want to risk an offensive because that will get more of our people killed.'' Neji said.

''Yeah, you do have a point.'' Kiba then he narrows his eyes and sniffs the air, Akamaru joining in as well. ''Hey, I smell something different than the grass here. You smell that too Akamaru?''

The dog barked in agreement.

''What do you smell Kiba?'' Asked Neji.

''I have an idea on what I'm smelling, and it ain't friendly. Quick, use your byakugan and look into the village. I smell over a couple hundred people moving into it.'' Said the Inuzuka teen.

Complying with his comrade's words, Neji closes his eyes for a second. _''Byakugan!"_

Looking down into the village, Neji noticed not only the civilians that were in Kusa, but also noticed strong chakra emitted from people he saw were Iwa shinobi. ''Hm, looks like Iwa has begun to assemble into the village and I estimate about a couple hundred of them right now.'' He then noticed one particular Iwa kunoichi among the crowd who had short, black hair. It almost seemed like she was supervising the group. ''Better yet, I think I can see the Tsuchikage's granddaughter among the crowd. Say, didn't Naruto fight with her?'' Neji said as he deactivates his dojutsu.

''He did and the smell is strong, smells like dirt. Should we head back and warn Minato-sama?'' Kiba asked.

''You and Akamaru do that. I'll remain here and keep an eye on them so go alert the Uchiha guard down the road. You remember where the booby traps were placed?''

''Easy, I can just sniff them out so don't worry about me.'' With that, Kiba and Akamaru ran off down to road.

Neji then looked back down onto the village and narrowed his eyes. ''Just what are you planning Iwa?''

 **-Hokage's office-**

In spite of the fact that he really wanted to go home for the night, Minato Namikaze was seen concluding the paperwork for the day, about half an hour ago, Shisui Uchiha, one of the Uchiha guards posted at the main gate had informed him that Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka have picked up the presence of Iwa forces assembling in Kusagakure itself. Knowing what was about to happen he had to know when Iwa was going to attempt their invasion of their country..and he knew just how to find out.

 _''Hm, there's no need to think so much about it. Naruto can handle himself out there.''_ Minato thought before the door slowly opened. Looking up he saw his son walking into the office. ''Welcome son, come in I have a very special assignment for you.''

''What's up dad? What did you need me for and what do you mean special assignment?'' Asked the blonde teen. ''Is it a mission?''

''Haha, slow down Naruto and I'll explain. Minato then took out a piece of paper and handed it to his son. ''Now usually I would send you out on a mission with your team, they'll still play a role in this mission but this is all you son.''

Looking at the paper Naruto read it over and found that he was going to be doing an infiltration into Kusagakure no Sato using a transformation jutsu. ''I'm doing it with a transformation jutsu? Why?''

''A few hours ago Neji and Kiba had picked up the scent of Iwa shinobi gathering in the grass village. They report a couple hundred shinobi currently there but I myself believe that more will gather in the village as the days past. I also think that those Iwa shinobi in the grass village are the ones who will participate in the invasion so I am sending you on an A-rank mission. Use a transformation jutsu and turn into a Kusa civilian. Walk around the village and listen to any conversation you might overhear from the Iwa ninja. As soon as you hear anything regarding the date of the invasion head back here as fast as you can. In case of an emergency Rin, Kakashi and Konan will be the ones watching over Kusa so don't be afraid to call them if you need assistance.'' Minato explained.

Naruto read over the mission details. He would again, use the transformation jutsu and use it to listen in on Iwa ninja. ''Hey dad, I like the sound of this mission but ya know intelligence gathering isn't my forte...ya know?'' He said, as excited as he was to perform the infiltration he wasn't trained in that matter.

''Naruto, I received a report that Neji had seen that Kurotsuchi there as well. You said you wanted to meet her again right? Here's your chance.'' Minato said.

Naruto's eyes sparked with happiness, meeting with Kurotsuchi was something he had wanted since their first confrontation. ''Really now? She's there?''

''Yes, Neji used his byakugan and saw her among the Iwa forces there.'' Minato quipped.

''Well then dad, consider this mission done. When do I begin?''

''Considering that teams are usually given a three to four day rest period between missions..it's Wednesday now so begin it on Friday son. Once again, gather information on the date of the invasion and please be safe out there. If anything I'll teleport straight to you if I sense something is wrong son. Or you can teleport back to me, doesn't matter but don't forget to use the Flying Thunder Formation to take your team back here as well.''

''Don't worry dad, I can get this mission done easily.'' Naruto bragged.

''I believe you can do it son. I would've had a Jonin or even an ANBU do this but everyone is currently occupied with an assignment ranging from patrols to guard duty. You and your team don't have one so I turned to you.'' Said the blonde Hokage.

''And you turned to the right people dad.'' Naruto said before heading out of the office.

Minato interlocked his hands and placed them close to his chin. Closing his eyes he goes into a deep thought.

 _''I know you can do this son, I wouldn't have entrusted you with a mission like this if I didn't have faith in you. With Rin, Kakashi and Konan backing you up there's no need to worry.''_

 **-Kusagakure no Sato, Iwa command center-**

In the largest building in Kusa, namely the government building we see a familiar kunoichi by herself with what appeared to be a notebook on a desk. Following her supervision of the Iwa forces in Kusagakure, Kurotsuchi was seen sitting at the desk in her room she had taken and was overlooking the notebook. She was writing several things down before growling in frustration.

''Dammit, isn't there anyway I can counter the Flying Thunder God? I know if I catch that bastard he'll just jump away like that.'' The pink-eyed girl said. Not only was the thought of figuring out how to keep Naruto from using said jutsu, she was bothered on how she can get him to come to her so she can confront him and either kill or capture the blonde teen, preferably kill him. _''I can use that vest he marked as a decoy, place it somewhere secluded and make him think I'm somewhere else and ambush him the second he teleports to it. Though I doubt he'd be the one to fall for something like that.''_

Deciding to take a break from her thinking of a way to deal with Naruto, she got up from her chair and walked over to her suitcase. Grabbing her sleeping clothes she heads into the bathroom and turns on the shower. The steam from the hot water slowly engulfs the room and the girl proceeded to take her vest and red shirt off. Looking into the mirror, Kurotsuchi looked at her reflection and smiled to herself.

 _''In two weeks, I'll be hunting Naruto down and I can't wait to beat him down this time.''_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I sure hope you enjoyed episode three of this story. I was thinking of giving it a different name but couldn't come up with anything so does anyone have any suggestions? Please let me know in either a PM or review. Hope you're all looking forward to Naruto and Kurotsuchi's second meeting next episode so go ahead, fave, follow and review!


	4. Their second confrontation

**A/N:** This fic will be renamed to ''From Enemies to Lovers'' for those who are already faved and are following this story. The name change will be an hour after this episode is posted.

* * *

Episode four: Their second confrontation

 **-Kusagakure no Sato, Iwa command center-**

''And so, I want two guards posted at the gate to look out for any Konoha scum that might try to sneak into this village. You guys are to have two hour guard shifts and try not to sleep or else I'll notify the Tsuchikage himself the names of whoever screws up.'' Kurotsuchi said to her fellow Iwa ninja in the command center's auditorium where she was discussing security plans with the other Iwa ninja.

''Since we're the first in Kusagakure we're here to make sure Konoha doesn't try to move into this village just like we did. We're here to hold the village until more forces from home can come here and join us in the next two weeks. We'll gradually build our forces up with numbers in the following days and when I'm satisfied with our preparations I'll let gramps know so we can begin our invasion of fire country. If there isn't anything any of you have to say go and start your duties.'' Kurotsuchi said.

One of the Iwa shinobi sitting in the seats raised their hand.

''What is it?'' Asked Kurotsuchi.

''What do we do if someone who isn't a Kusa citizen enters the village? How do you want us to handle that honorable granddaughter?'' The unnamed Chunin asked.

A tic-mark formed on Kurotsuchi's head and she glared at the Chunin with an angry look in her eyes. ''First off, don't call me honorable granddaughter ever again. I have a name you know. Secondly, just search whoever comes into the village to make sure they're not going to try and sabotage anything got it? If they're clean they can come in. If not lock them up for questioning.''

The Chunin, now scared from Kurotsuchi's death stare began to sweat profusely. ''Y-yes h-honorable g-granddaughter.''

''I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT.'' Kurotsuchi bellowed in annoyance, her eyes now replaced by flames and her head enlarging courtesy of the big head jutsu.

The sight of the angry Kurotsuchi made the other Iwa shinobi in the auditorium cower in fear of the honorable granddaughter's rage and it would take a few seconds for her to finally calm down.

''Now, we're going to try this again, what's my name everyone?''

''K-Kurotsuchi.'' A few Chunin from the crowd muttered in obvious fear of the prodigy.

''That's right, so if there aren't anymore questions on what you all should do you can go.'' Ordered the Iwa girl.

The crowd begins to slowly disperse as everyone gets up from the seats and headed out to perform their respective duties. A few minutes would pass by before everyone left the auditorium. Sighing to herself, Kurotsuchi leaves the auditorium herself and makes her way into the hallway and she immediately bumped into someone.

''Hey, watch where you're going!'' Kurotsuchi barked before noticing who she had bumped into. ''Oh, it's just you Deidara.''

''Un, so how is it going for you?'' Asked the blonde teen.

''How is what going for me? The girl asked, wondering what Deidara was talking about.

''I mean how's being put in charge of your own battalion feel like?''

''Oh, it feels alright I guess, I mean sure some of our own shinobi are a little slow to get with the program but otherwise, they've been good to me. What about you? What did gramps send you here to do?''

''Un, he just sent me, Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi to basically help you out by making sure everyone else here is doing their duties. We're also here to help you out with any plans you might have regarding the invasion.'' The blonde Jonin said.

''I appreciate the help but I don't really need it, you guys can just make sure the others are doing their jobs and anyone you see goofing off or sleeping on guard duty report their name and rank to me.'' Kurotsuchi said, she knew why the old man really sent Deidara and the others here. She was an adult now and she can take care of herself because she wasn't a little girl anymore. ''Well if there isn't anything else you want to say Deidara I'll be heading up to my room so I'll see you later.'' The pink-eyed girl waved her partner good-bye and made her way to the stairs down the hallway and ascended up to her room.

 _''Un, I wonder if she's up to something.''_ Thinking nothing more of it, Deidara headed out of the building.

 **-Kurotsuchi's room-**

Opening the door to her room, Kurotsuchi walked into it and closed the door behind her she went to lay face down on her bed. She turns on her back and reaches into one of the pockets in her Jonin vest and the object she retrieves is revealed to be a picture of a woman who looks like her.

''Mom..'' Kurotsuchi said softly, trying to fight back tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. ''I just wish..'' She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to fight back her tears but she just couldn't and a small stream slowly seeped out both of her eyes. Steeling herself, she regained her composure and resumed looking at her mother's picture. ''I just wish...I could've met you.'' She then got up and sat on the edge of her bed. ''I promise..I promise I'll avenge you.''

She then gently takes the empty frame on her bag and inserts the picture into it before setting it on the desk beside her bed

''I'll get that Jinchuuriki for our village and I'll win this war for Iwa, for you mom.''

The pink-eyed girl continued to look at her mother's picture as the camera slowly zooms in close on her mother's face. Showing that she looked exactly like the woman in the picture.

 **-Outskirts of Kusagakure no Sato, several days later-**

From the cliff where we had seen both Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka doing their guard shift we see Kakashi and Rin in their place watching over the village. Rin was overlooking the village while Kakashi was seen laying down and napping much to the brown-haired girl's chagrin.

Rin, seeing this crawls over to the masked Chunin and places both her hands on his shoulders and begins to violently shake the silver-haired teen awake.

''WAKE UP KAKASHI!"

''Ugh, agh, HUH?!'' The silver-haired boy groaned in total confusion.

''Stop sleeping and wake the heck up sleepyhead, you know we're doing our shift in watching over Kusagakure until Konan-sensei and Naruto get here.'' Said the girl, ''You know what today is right?''

Kakashi thought about what Rin said for a minute before he remembered. Being the lazy and forgetful ninja gave him quite a reputation among his peers. ''Oh yeah, that's right, Naruto is conducting his infiltration mission today.''

''That's right, he and Konan-sensei should be here in...''

''Here we are.'' A voice spoke out.

Looking behind them, the two Chunin saw their sensei Konan and their teammate Naruto standing before them. ''Finally you guys are here, I thought you got lost.'' Rin said with a pout.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw he had a confident look in his eyes, the day before when he told the team about the mission his father had given him he appeared nervous and scared at first but today he looked confident in himself. ''Say, what's up with the confident look Naruto? Yesterday you didn't seem too hot on doing this infiltration on your own.'' The masked boy asked.

Naruto grinning in amusement made Kakashi sweatdrop. ''Sadly I can't tell you that Kakashi.''

''What? Why not Naruto?''

''It's a secret between me and dad.'' Naruto said before looking down onto the village hidden in the grass below. ''So that's Kusagakure no Sato huh? Is it true Iwa forces are in there right now?''

''Yeah, luckily I brought binoculars for us all and I saw a bunch of Iwa ninjas in the village. They don't seem to be causing any trouble so I assume they're just using this as a staging area.'' Rin explained.

''A staging area huh? I can understand why your father doesn't want to send forces to combat them. It can lead to the deaths of Kusa citizens.'' Konan said. _''Though your choice to not attack them is best, it would in the end, be the better choice to hit them first before they can start that invasion of theirs.''_

Naruto continued to look over the town and looked at his watch and saw that it was close to one in the afternoon. ''Alright, my mission begins in half an hour so I'll be seeing you guys.'' Said the blonde as he takes two kunai from his pouch. He hands Rin one before tossing the other into the forest below before handing the pouch itself to Kakashi. ''If things go south I'll come back right away.'' He then disappears using the Flying Thunder God as his team watches him.

''You think he'll be able to pull this off sensei? He wasn't trained for anything like this, just front line stuff.'' Rin asked, worried about the well-being of her teammate.

''Yeah, Naruto is good, but doing something he wasn't trained for can endanger him. What's Lord Hokage up to?'' Kakashi quipped.

Konan only smirked, she was glad they were worried for their friend but out of the other members of team seven she was the only one who knew the reason Minato sent Naruto to do this mission besides the blonde teen himself. ''There's no need to worry about him you two. I'm sure he'll be fine. Minato-sama told him to use the Flying Thunder God to come back here if things go south.'' Konan said.

 _''I just sure hope he doesn't get into something serious, especially with Minato sending him to not just gather any intel he can get, but to meet Kurotsuchi as well..''_

 **-Kusagakure main gate-**

Naruto makes his way towards the main gate of the Hidden Grass village and seeing the gate come into view he steps behind a tree to avoid the guards posted at the gate from seeing him.

''Alright, two guards posted, looks like they're just Iwa Chunin and they seem to have just made the rank. Guess I'll apply the transformation jutsu here.'' Said the blonde as he transforms into a civilian wearing a janitor's jump suit with the Kusa symbol on the back. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and opens it to reveal fake ID had been created for him courtesy of his father to help with the transformation. ''Alright, I was never good at the transformation but it looks like I got every detail right.''

Naruto as he then makes his way out from behind the tree and begins walking towards the gate and the two guards who then take notice of him. One of them gets up from their chair and holds a hand up prompting Naruto the stop.

''Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to stop where you are please.'' Said the Chunin.

''Why? I live in Kusa.'' The transformed Naruto asked, trying to play his character. He turns around to show the Kusa symbol on the back of his jumpsuit.

''I can see that sir but on orders from the Tsuchikage's granddaughter we're supposed to check you for any weapons and all those types of things before we let you in.'' The other Chunin said before they both begin to pat Naruto down from head to toe.

''ID please.'' Said one of the Chunin.

Several minutes would pass before the two Iwa Chunin finish their body search of Naruto.

''Alright, you're cleared to go. Remember the curfew.'' One of the Chunin said.

''Yeah, I know I know.'' Naruto said with a wave of his hand before entering into the village. Looking around, Naruto sweatdropped when he saw mostly Iwa shinobi in the village. You would see a Kusa villager every now and then but mostly he saw just Iwa shinobi walking the streets. Several relaxing bars while others were simply walking through the streets. ''Damn, how many did they send just to use this as a staging area?'' The blonde thought to himself before walking into the crowd.

As he was walking he looked all around him to see if he can make out the command center and he would do so for thirty minutes before giving up. _''Alright, I'm gonna have to ask an Iwa ninja where it is. I find it I might find Kurotsuchi there too.''_ The blonde spots a familar Iwa Jonin eating at a small BBQ stand and immediately recognized who it was. It was Akatsuchi. _''Hey, it's the big guy that was with Kurotsuchi! Wow, what a fat ass, I thought Choji was a fat bastard but this guy makes that Akimunchi look anorexic.''_

''Uh, excuse me.''

Hearing the voice behind him, the large Iwa man looked over his shoulder and spotted a guy wearing a janitor's jump suit. ''Huh? What can I do for you?''

''Can you tell me where the command center is? I'm a custodian and I should be over there now but I got lost.'' Said Naruto.

''It's the government building, you live here but you don't know where it is?'' Akatsuchi asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Uh, well you see I moved out of Kusa when I was an infant and I just moved back to work here as a janitor to make some money is why.'' Said the blonde.

Akatsuchi kept his eyebrow raised and observed the janitor thoroughly. Odd that a Kusa citizen, regardless if they haven't been in the village in a while wouldn't know where the most recognizable building, being the government building is located in a rather small to medium-sized village.

As the large man continued to eye him Naruto was beginning to feel nervous hoping the Jonin hadn't seen through his henge. _''Shit.''_

Then, Akatsuchi smiled. ''I suppose it makes sense. The government building is in the north side of the village. The one with the large balcony on it. There's two Iwa ninja posted on the front fence, one is a burly man.'' Said the big man.

Naruto sighed in relief. _''Thank god he didn't see through my henge.''_

''However, I'd advised not to get on the Tsuchikage's granddaughter's bad side. She's a bit moody today so make sure you don't look at her if you see her.'' Akatsuchi added.

''Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.'' Naruto said before turning the other way. ''Alright, north side of the village.''

 **=30 minutes later=**

After walking around the village some more our blonde hero had finally found the command center. ''Found it.''

The blonde then slowly makes his way towards the fence where the two Iwa ninja posted were.

''Excuse me sir, what business do you have with entering this building? You know all Kusa civilians are restricted in this vicinity.'' Said one of the Jonin.

''I'm a janitor and before Iwa came I was in charge of keeping this building clean. So please if you don't mind let me continue maintaining this building for you guys.'' Said Naruto as he proceeds to walk forward only for the Jonin to step in front of him.

''I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid you'll have to leave.'' Said the Iwa ninja. Putting a hand on Naruto's chest as just about to shove the henged blonde back before his partner stopped him.

''Relax Taiseki, you noticed how dirty the place is? Honorable granddaughter has been bitching about how dirty and stinky it is sometimes so why not just let the man do his job?'' Said the other Jonin.

Taiseki shook his head before stepping aside to let Naruto pass. ''Alright fine, do your job and no snooping around you got it?''

''Yeah yeah, whatever.'' Naruto said before walking past the man.

 **-Cliff overlooking Kusa-**

On the cliff from where the rest of team seven were they continued to survey Naruto's progression through binoculars. So far everything was going well from what they were seeing.

''I can see Naruto entering the building. Looks like he's doing okay so far.'' Rin said as she had observed her blonde teammate through her binoculars.

''That's good. I'm kinda wondering why he got past the guards so easily. Either Iwa ninja suck or his transformation jutsu is just perfect.'' Kakashi said.

''Wasn't he bad at that in the academy?'' Konan questioned.

''Yeah, I remember when he transformed into Iruka-sensei he accidentally gave him boobs.'' Kakashi chuckled.

The three of them then continued their observation.

 **-Iwa command center-**

Upon entering the building Naruto was immediately taken back by how many Iwa shinobi were in the reception area itself. However, despite the nervousness of being surrounded by enemies he kept his composure and moved on to find some cleaning supplies to fit his henge.

''Okay Naruto, don't be nervous just because you're surrounded by enemies. Just find the janitor's closet and clean to make the henge convincing.'' The blonde thought to himself. Since he was given this mission from his father he was filled to the brim with not just the nervousness of being inside enemy territory, but also excitement of meeting the person he's been wanting to see again being Kurotsuchi.

 _''Kurotsuchi is in here somewhere. I just have to remain in character until she shows up. But I have to try and find information regarding the date of the invasion first.''_ The blonde turned to enter the hallway at the corner of the reception area and at the end of it found a custodian's supply closet. ''There we go.''

Walking up to the closet, Naruto turns the doorknob and opens it to find it filled with cleaning products ranging from anti-bacterial spray, toilet paper, brooms and mops. ''Guess I'll take the broom.'' He said to himself grabbing the object.

He grabs a dust pan to accompany the broom and begins walking through the building, sweeping along the way to avoid raising suspicion. He walks up to the reception desk and spots two more familiar faces monitoring the cameras. The two being Suzumebachi and Deidara.

 _''Look at that, it's that other girl and the long, blonde-haired guy.''_ He thought to himself as he begins to sweep around the desk getting the attention of Deidara.

Looking at the floor Deidara spots the henged Naruto sweeping up some dust from the floor. ''Un, what are you doing?''

His attention grabbed by the blonde Iwa ninja, Naruto looks up and smirks at Deidara. ''Oh uh, just sweeping around sir.''

''Sweep up on the second floor, it's much dustier up there.'' Ordered Deidara.

''Alright then sir, sorry to bother you.'' The blonde then got up and walked off in the other direction.

Deidara then turns his attention back to the moniters. ''Un, fucking Kusa citizens.'' He grumbled.

''Tell me about it, I don't get why a lot of them are still here knowing we're using their village as a staging area. Hell, this village might turn into a battleground soon.'' Suzumebachi quipped.

''Who cares honestly, the old man should've just told the people the truth instead of saying we're here to protect Kusa from the Konoha aggressors. He doesn't care if Kusa citizens die or if the country itself is destroyed. He'll do anything to win this fight.'' Deidara said. Even with his own personal hatred towards Konoha he knew Onoki's plan was flat out foolish.

Elsewhere in the building, we see Kurotsuchi walking down the stairs to the main reception area to check in with her colleagues Deidara and Suzumebachi to get a report of who came into the building that day.

 _''Nothing exciting has happened the past few days. Why can't gramps just send the divisions here already? Better yet, why not just send me on that mission to get that Naruto bastard instead of supervising?''_ The girl thought to herself, a plain expression plastering her face.

After making her way to the bottom of the stairs she enters the reception area and heads towards the desk where Suzumebachi and Deidara were.

''Hey guys, I'm here to check in with you.'' Kurotsuchi said getting her blonde colleague's attention.

''Un, not much happened really. Just the same people walking in and out.'' Deidara spoke.

''Yeah, well except this janitor who walked in like it was his first time here. Must be new to the custodian job.'' Suzumebachi yawned, obviously bored of her job watching the camera monitors all day and night.

 _''Janitor? We already have one.''_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself. She also took note of what her cousin had said. ''What do you mean like it was his first time here?''

''I mean that he looked around really confused Kurotsuchi. Like he has never been in this building before.'' Answered Suzumebachi.

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes for second before turning around. ''I'll be right back.''

''Un, but don't you want the sign in/out paper?'' Deidara asked.

''Nah, just keep it updated I just need to check the control room real quick.'' Kurotsuchi then headed back up the stairs.

As the pink-eyed girl went up the stairs Deidara and Suzumebachi looked at her with confusion.

''What's gotten into her?'' Asked Suzumebachi.

''Un, I don't know but let's just leave it at that.'' Deidara said before the two Jonin resumed their post.

 **-Hallways of command center-**

After over an hour of walking through the second floor of the building our favorite blonde so far had come up empty handed with finding anything that will tell him the day of the invasion. Whether it be overhearing a conversation or papers he found nothing at all, or yet.

Sweeping his way through a hallway he hadn't been through yet he slowly sweeps his way through the area before approaching a room he hadn't come across yet. Looking at the sign on the door it read; **''Kurotsuchi's room''**

 _''Nice, wonder if she's inside.''_ Naruto thought before knocking on the door.

...

No response.

''Huh, well it wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek inside and see what she has in here.'' Setting the broom aside, Naruto then placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Pushing the door open he gets a good view of Kurotsuchi's room and saw that it was neat. He then caught a whiff of a very feminine scent hitting his nose. _''Yep, that's her scent alright.''_

The blonde walked into the room and the first thing that caught his attention was the picture that was on the desk next to the bed. Right off the bat he instantly thought it was a picture of Kurotsuchi but noticed that the woman in the picture looked older.

 _''Oh wow, that must be her mom. She looks just like her.''_ The blonde thought. He then walks up to the drawer and opens the cabinet finding a diary of some sort. Growing up with Rin he knew it was socially unacceptable to read a girl's diary since Rin wasn't here he thought it wouldn't hurt to read it a bit since it might have some useful information within it's pages.

Picking it up he opens it and begins to read the first page he sees.

* * *

 ** _August 7th,_**

 ** _Today the war with Konoha started and gramps sent me, Deidara, Suzumebachi, and Akatsuchi into Kusagakure to see if Konoha had already sent forces into grass country. We spent over an hour in Kusa until something exciting happened, we confronted four Konoha shinobi and I don't know if it's pure luck but one of them was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Naruto Namikaze who is the son of that murderer Minato Namikaze. My team at first didn't seem too fond of fighting that blonde bastard so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I made the first move by leaping at the bastard with my sword but as I was about to make contact with him he vanished. Turns out he knows his father's famed jutsu; The Flying Thunder God. Honestly I'm just getting a bit annoyed thinking about that fight but long story short, he kicked my ass. I admit it. In the end, I told him to just kill me but the Jinchuuriki spared my life. I wondered why and he told me that he thinks I'm cool and that he wants to meet me again so I called him a fucking idiot. That spiky, blonde-haired fucker. In the end though, I admit that I would like to fight him again because no guy has ever gotten me so worked up before in a fight._**

Naruto chuckled lightly at Kurotsuchi writing that she truly enjoyed their confrontation. He read that his father was apparently a murderer but he thought nothing of it because he knew despite her showing that she was pissed off he knew she had fun. He then turned to the page following this one and read that.

 ** _August 8th,_**

 ** _This morning I woke up sweaty and panting. I vaguely remember I was having a nightmare..and it has been the same one that's been haunting me in my sleep for years. It..it was about mom again. I say this to myself all the time, I really wish I could've met her..., why did she leave a week after I was born? Why? I know the second shinobi world war was happening at the time but why did she have to ask to go back to the front and not take care of me? Deidara and Akatsuchi have both their parents. Even that stupid Jinchuuriki has both his parents and I'm surprised they didn't die during the Kyuubi's attack. They should've so that asshole can grow up without knowing a mother's love like me. I know I have father but he's grown so distant from me that I'm usually on my own. Why? Why did that asshole fourth Hokage have to kill mom? He took a part of me that I never got to know. Honestly, I hope I can capture that Jinchuuriki and win this war for mom's honor. I hope the fourth Hokage drops dead for killing her..._**

* * *

After reading the second entry Naruto decided that he had enough. Closing the diary he places it back into the drawer. He had always wondered why Kurotsuchi hated Konoha so much and from what he just read, he now knew the answer. The excitement of reading Kurotsuchi's diary quickly dissipated and he was now frowning. Sure he didn't feel any hatred towards Kurotsuchi when he met her, he liked the girl but reading this, he felt truly bad for her. She grew up without the love of a mother and that made him want to just find the girl and just talk with her and maybe work out their problem.

''Actually that's a bad idea since we're at war and plus, she'd probably take that opportunity to take my head off.'' Naruto said. He shook his head and refocused his mind on the mission he was given from his dad. Bending down, he reaches for the other drawer and opens it. ''Okay, let's see what's in here.''

He pulls the drawer open and finds a notebook in it. _''Wonder if it has some useful information.''_

Just as he was about to reach it, he grabs it and opens it up. Reading through it he frowns when he found most of the pages blank as well as a couple of ripped out ones. _''Damn, nothing at all, that girl must've ripped out everything important just in case.''_

Placing the notebook back into it's drawer the blonde exits her room and slowly closes the door behind him. He grabs the broom to resume cleaning the halls when suddenly he heard footsteps accompanied by a feminine voice.

''Just go and relieve Taiseki and his friend at the front entrance...'' A voice said before fading out.

Naruto immediately recognized the voice as Kurotsuchi's. The blonde then began to sweep the floor as he heard the footsteps grow louder.

XXXXXX

After telling the Chunin she was talking to to relief Taiseki, one of the Jonin at the front area Kurotsuchi turned the corner into the hallway where her room was. As she was walking she spotted a janitor sweeping the..wall?

 _''Sweeping the wall? Okay then.''_ Kurotsuchi thought as she walked by him, but not before shooting him a quick glare as she walks off.

The janitor, or well just Naruto in a transformation jutsu stops sweeping the wall and sets the broom beside.

Just then, a katana was pointed at Naruto's head.

''Both hands up in the air.'' Kurotsuchi ordered, holding her katana to Naruto's temple.

Complying, Naruto dispels the transformation jutsu and raises his hands in surrender, the broom clanging on the floor. Looking at Kurotsuchi, he smiles. ''Haven't we met somewhere before? I never got to say this in the forest, but I like your look. That short, black hair, your slender build, those red shorts, fishnet tights and those lovely pink eyes. You're quite the looker and you've got spunk.'' Naruto complimented.

The blonde's compliments made Kurotsuchi blush for a second before getting her serious face back. ''That transformation jutsu did nothing for you.''

''Aw, guess not.'' Naruto said.

''Turn around.'' Ordered Kurotsuchi.

Doing what he was told, Naruto turned around so that his back was to Kurotsuchi. Just then, he steps on the bottom portion of the broom sending it flying upwards and quickly ducks just as it hits Kurotsuchi.

Taken by surprise, Kurotsuchi felt Naruto quickly grab her wrist before using his other hand to pry the katana from her grip. Tossing it to the ground Naruto then takes the broom as fast as he could and uses it to push the katana away out of the kunoichi's grip.

 **[Cowboy Bebop: The Movie OST - Clutch begins playing]**

Looking back at Kurotsuchi, the blonde quickly ducks a roundhouse kick form the kunoichi.

''Oh.'' Naruto breathed out.

Kurotsuchi then throws a barrage of punches at the blonde Chunin who effortlessly dodges all the attacks. Seeing the blonde dodge her punches, she rushes in to grab him by the collar of his orange combat jacket only for him to twirl around her getting him into her blind spot. He swings the broom and strikes her in the back with the handle. The pink-eyed girl responds with another kick only for the blonde to duck under it and once again, he uses the broom handle to pin the kunoichi against the wall and she manages to block the broom with her forearm.

Now pinned against the wall the kunoichi shoots a glare at Naruto. ''Tell me what you're doing here.''

Smiling, Naruto takes out a coin. ''Let's flip a coin. Heads I tell you tails we go out on a date.'' Said the blonde as he tosses the coin into the air.

Kurotsuchi shoves the broomhandle off of her and charges at Naruto delivering another flurry of punches but each punch she threw was blocked by the blonde skillfully using the broom to intercept the blows.

The blonde then takes the broom and thrusts the end of it at Kurotsuchi's stomach causing her to stagger. With a temporary opening, Naruto then swings the broom at her as if he was using a sword and much like he did with her, she effortlessly dodge all the swings. The kunoichi watches as the blonde twirls the broom around in a stylish manner before stopping.

''Are all Iwa girls like you? You got some really classy moves ya know.'' Said Naruto.

''The more you know, the shorter your life will be.'' Kurotsuchi retorted.

''I love the kind of woman that can kick my ass.'' Naruto said before Kurotsuchi rushes him again.

Naruto thrusts the broom forward only this time the kunoichi to catch it with her gloved hands. She feigns a kick at the blonde prompting him to raise his free hand in defense and taking advantage of this she shoots her palm at the broom snapping it in half.

This did little to deter the Jinchuuriki as he gets into a fencing stance with the broken broom. He looks behind Kurotsuchi and notices two Iwa shinobi running towards them.

Kurotsuchi looks over her shoulder to see the two Iwa ninja coming towards them.

''En guarde!" Naruto shouted out as he thrusts the broom at her again.

The kunoichi rears back to avoid the hit and ducks. As the other two Iwa ninja draw near Naruto drops the broom and makes a break for it.

''Hey come back here!'' One of the unnamed Iwa ninja shouted as they run past Kurotsuchi.

The pink-eyed girl gets up and scoops up her katana to chase after the blonde.

The blonde teen continuously ran through the hallways until he spotted a fire extinguisher. Picking it up he turns around and seeing the two Iwa Chunin catching up to him he fires off the extinguisher covering the two in white foam.

Kurotsuchi comes into view and Naruto continues to sprint away and at of nowhere one of the cooks working for the Iwa shinobi pushes a dish rack into the hallway.

''Hey, freeze!'' Kurotsuchi barked only to see the blonde hope over the rack with no problem. Growling in anger Kurotsuchi continues her pursuit until it takes them back to the main reception area.

Coming to a halt Naruto had nowhere to go as there were no stairs he could take to run and hearing Kurotsuchi catching up to him he leaps over the railing and lands on the desk where Suzumebachi and Deidara were.

''Un, what the fuck?!'' Deidara said in surprise.

''It's the Jinchuuriki!'' Suzumebachi pointed out.

''Yeah it's me but sorry I gotta go!" Naruto said before running out of the building.

''Get him!" Deidara shouted and all the Iwa ninja in the room ran out the building after Naruto.

''What the hell is going on?!'' Suzumebachi screamed in total confusion.

Kurotsuchi shakes her head in annoyance before jumping down onto ground level and follows other fellow shinobi out the door.

''Kurotsuchi what in the fuck is going on!?'' Suzumebachi asked, her cousin already out the door.

Having made it outside, Kurotsuchi looks around and does not see Naruto anywhere, only the other Iwa shinobi running around the village to try and find the blonde.

''Everyone find the Jinchuuriki now!'' The pink-eyed girl shouted.

Then, a whistle is heard right behind her, it sounded like it came from above. Turning around Kurotsuchi spotted the blonde Jinchuuriki sitting on the flagpole that was on the center's roof waving at her.

''See ya later Kurotsuchi!" Said Naruto, but not before blowing her a kiss with two fingers. Then, he vanished courtesy of that damned Flying Thunder God.

As the alarms all around the village began to blare, Kurotsuchi stood there looking at the spot where the blonde just was. A grin then forms on her face.

 _''He got away, so fast. Next time I'll get you a lot quicker.''_

* * *

 **A/N:** I seriously hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, especially pertaining to Naruto reading Kurotsuchi's diary and their second confrontaion. By the way does anyone know what anime I got their fight from? It should be quite obvious because I am a huge fan of said anime. Anyway, this is PFC Rice Man I hope you all have a good night. Don't forget to fave, follow and review and I'll see you next time!


	5. Iwa's New Plan

Episode five: Iwa's New Plan

Looking up at the flagpole the Jinchuuriki was previously sitting on the Kurotsuchi had a smirk on her face. It wasn't just any smirk it was more like ''I will find you, and I will kill you'' kind of smirk.

The sounds of the various shinobi behind her running around the village while the alarm was blaring filled the air.

''Tch, he would use that jutsu to get the hell out of here. Next time I swear I'll catch him.'' Kurotsuchi said to herself as she walked back into the command center following her second confrontation with the blonde Jinchuuriki.

The frantic scene behind her showcasing the other Iwa shinobi running around the village to search for the Jinchuuriki on Kurotsuchi's orders.

Walking through the main entrance of the command center she is greeted by Deidara and her cousin Suzumebachi.

''Kurotsuchi, what the fuck is going on?! What the hell was that Jinchuuriki doing here?'' Suzumebachi questioned.

''Un, he somehow managed to get into the building without triggering any alarms or raising suspicion.'' Said Deidara.

Kurotsuchi stopped walking and turned to face her colleagues. ''He infiltrated using a transformation jutsu.'' She plainly said before continuing her way up the stairs headed for her room.

''Wait, where are you going?'' Asked her cousin.

''Just..just go outside and help the others in searching for that Jinchuuriki. Search the entire grass country if you have to.'' The pink-eyed Jonin said before ascending the stairs.

Suzumebachi and Deidara only stared at Kurotsuchi as she ascended the stairs.

''Infiltrated with a transformation?'' Suzumebachi was confused. Who did that Konoha asshole henge into?

Deidara grunted in annoyance when he figured out who Naruto had transformed into. ''It was that janitor that was sweeping the floor next to us earlier. Remember him?''

Suzumebachi looked at Deidara with amazement. ''Hold on, how do you even know that? He literally could've been anyone.''

''Don't believe me? I'm no sensor type and I didn't see through that henge but you can ask Kurotsuchi yourself.'' Deidara said before heading outside to help in the search for the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Suzumebachi didn't know what to say in this situation. If it was true that Naruto had henged into the janitor they had seen before then that means they failed to see through the henge. What if the Tsuchikage found out about Naruto's little infiltration? He's gonna be pissed! Despite fear of Onoki's anger the girl went outside to join Deidara and the other Iwa shinobi to search the entire grass country for the blonde Jinchuuriki.

 **-Kurotsuchi's room-**

Opening the door to her room Kurotsuchi slams the door shut and locks it. She then turns and walks up to her desk where her diary lay and lets out a breath. Then, she flips the desk over and stomps her feet and proceeds to punch the wall leaving a hole in it.

''DAMMIT!" She screamed in pure anger. She had the chance to get Naruto right then and there and he managed to evade her. Then again, what could she do if she did catch him in the end? He can just use the Flying Thunder God and make a quick get away so either way he would've escaped. She then walks over to the table in the room and sits in the chair and rests her head on both her hands.

 _''I really need to get that blonde asshole, getting him will lead to an easy victory over Konoha. I hope I can during the invasion, I'll have to cut his hands off if I have to, yeah, that's what I'll do and he won't be able to use that damn jutsu and I don't care what it takes.''_ The Iwa Jonin thought in pure frustration.

How was she going to tell this to her grandpa about how Naruto managed to infiltrate what was basically their base that was used to prepare for their invasion of Konoha? She knew that he wouldn't be happy but she had to tell him anyway.

''Gramps will be coming down tomorrow afternoon, better get ready to be scolded like a little fucking kid.'' She said to herself before deciding to take a hot shower following her second encounter with the blonde Jinchuuriki.

 **-Outskirts of Kusa-**

''Shit, their alarms are going off, I think Naruto was compromised. We should go down there to help him he might be in trouble!'' Kakashi said worried for his blonde teammate as he, Rin, and their Jonin sensei Konan watched the Hidden Grass village from a safe distance.

Kakashi was about to go and enter the village to help his friend but Konan stopped him.

''Relax Kakashi, remember that Naruto can just teleport back here with his father's jutsu if he was in trouble.'' Said the blue-haired woman.

Just then as if on cue Naruto appeared right in front of Rin who was holding one of his father's specialized kunai knives and the sudden appearance of the blonde spooked the aspiring medic-nin.

''Here I am.'' Said the blonde.

''Naruto what happened in there? The alarm is going off all over the village and we were worried that you may have been caught.'' Asked Kakashi.

''I went into the Iwa command center and searched the whole building for Kurotsuchi and while I was doing that I found out something, the invasion is indeed in two weeks and that Iwa is planning on capturing me and if I recall they want to extract the Kyuubi from me and give it to someone who they believe is worthy of that power.'' Naruto explained producing a small piece of paper where he wrote down some extra intel he had found off-screen.

Konan reaches for the the paper and looks at it and grimaces in anger. ''Those Iwa fools really do intend of extracting the Kyuubi from you but I see a big flaw in their plan. You literally can just teleport with your father's jutsu or better yet, your father can go to you in a split-second.''

Just then off in the distance they heard a large group of Iwa shinobi running out of the village's main gate and from what they were seeing they seemed to be searching the surrounding woods for Naruto.

''We'd better get out of here guys, I wouldn't wanna get caught and put in a genjutsu.'' Rin suggested and the four Konoha shinobi then left the area leaving the Iwa shinobi searching the woods without success.

 **-Hokage's office-**

Back at the Hokage's office our beloved fourth Hokage Minato was seen overlooking battle plans suggested by the various clan heads in case those Iwa ninja managed to break through their defense strategy and one from Mikoto Uchiha had his interest.

 _''So, Mikoto Uchiha suggests we use guerrilla warfare with small unit tactics on the side to harass Iwa supply lines while maintaining a conventional force at the core of our military to fight the big battles after. I must say this use of hybrid warfare may actually work in our favor.''_ Thought the blonde Hokage as he heard a knock on the door.

''Come in.''

The door opens and in walks his son along with his two teammates and Konan.

''You're all back, how did the mission go? Did it go well?'' Minato asked.

Naruto turned to face his team and motioned for them to leave the room so he can explain to his father his findings on his first infiltration mission and after the other three leave Naruto turned to face his father.

''Well dad, I managed to find something while under a henge at the Iwa command center in the village. I found out that Iwa wants to capture me and extract the Kyuubi from me to give it to someone worthy of it's power which if I'm guessing will give the Stone a massive advantage over us should they succeed in doing this.'' Naruto explained.

Minato shook his head at his son's findings, how dare Iwa plan on capturing his son and if they do manage to take the beast from his body that would mean his son would most likely die and that was a reason for Minato to destroy Iwa, but he's not going to because the Yellow Flash knew better.

''I see, but there definitely is a flaw in that plan and I'm sure you know what said flaw is right Naruto?''

Naruto lifted up his right sleeve and showed a jutsu formula. ''Yeah, you can just come get me if that ever happens.''

''Precisely, I don't think Iwa ninja can figure out a way to counter that jutsu because it's impossible to. What about the date of their invasion? Did you happen to find out when it is?''

''Yeah, it's supposed to happen in about two weeks but I don't know the exact day so all forces on border patrol should be in high alert just in case.'' Suggested the blonde teen.

''Oh man, I don't know what to say about this war it's just so unnecessary I think we should just put Onoki out of his misery when this war ends because I'm done with trying to talk peace with him. Peace exists between us, Suna, Kumo, and Kiri but Iwa is just a hateful place.'' Minato said shaking his head.

''You're telling me dad.'' The blonde then turned to exit the office until he remembered the other thing he wanted to tell his father. ''Oh yeah, I met Kurotsuchi again and we had a swell time.''

''And by swell time you mean you two fought and I bet I can guess the winner.'' Minato said raising an eyebrow.

''I beat her with a broom basically. Oh, and she told me the more I know about her to shorter my life will be and I plan on knowing more about her.'' Declared the blonde.

''But how are you planning on doing that when we're at war?''

''Oh..well you got a point dad.''

Minato laughed at his son's determination to try and talk to an enemy kunoichi but he had to remind his son that it was war. ''Naruto, I know how much of an interest you've taken in Kurotsuchi but you've got to remember that we are at war here so there isn't any time for playing. I did something like that in the last war and I lost a friend of mine because I was so carefree. Just be careful okay Naruto?''

Naruto's face fell when he heard that and he knew his dad was right. In war, people live and people die and that was the harsh reality of it. ''Yeah, I know dad I know but, Kurotsuchi is different from other kunoichi. She may come off as cold-blooded and ruthless when it comes to Konoha but deep down inside I know she's a very sweet and kind girl.''

''And I know why she hates us Naruto.'' Minato said.

''You do? Why does she..oh wait.'' Naruto then remembered what else he managed to find when he was on his infiltration mission. ''You killed her mom in the last war right? I read that when I managed to find her room and she said you murdered her mom and to her and the entirety of Iwa you're nothing but a cold-blooded killer with no remorse.''

The Hokage winced at the words his son was saying to him. Of course, Iwa just loved to spread lies. ''That's completely untrue Naruto. Yes I admit that I killed so many Iwa ninja in the last war but there was a reason why and it was war. I don't know why Onoki likes to make me seem like I kill because I enjoy it when in fact that old man enjoyed killing our shinobi and even captured some and tortured them back in Iwa. He in reality is the killer in all this.'' Minato informed.

''Wow..is he really a killer? What makes him one dad if I may ask?''

''We agreed to exchange all our prisoners at the end of the war but Onoki killed the shinobi we sent to do the exchange as well as his prisoners and took his own shinobi back to his village. So who's the murderer now son?''

Naruto had to shake his head at what he was hearing and here he read that to Kurotsuchi and Iwa as a whole the world famous Yellow Flash was said to be a mass murderer but in reality it was Onoki who is and most likely will be as the war progresses.

''So, if we happen to capture any of their shinobi what are you planning to do in case that might happen again?'' Asked the teen.

''Keep the prisoners here permanently to rot in a cell. That's what I'll do son.'' Minato rubbed his forehead to try and suppress his agitation from talking about his past history with Iwa. ''Anyway, as much as I understand your desire to maybe befriend the girl and set aside the mutual hate between our villages but please son, don't be so reckless okay? I don't want to see Kakashi, Rin, or Konan die from mistakes you might end up making do you understand me?''

''I know dad, I know. Any other Iwa shinobi I'll take them down no problem but Kurotsuchi is different in my eyes.'' Naruto admitted with a small blush.

The blush didn't go unnoticed by Minato but he decided to not bring it up. ''I understand Naruto but remember her being another Kage's granddaughter makes her a high value target in Konoha just as much as you in Iwa. If there isn't anything you want to add you're free to go son.''

''Aside from the invasion in two weeks and them planning on capturing me, no dad that's pretty much all I got though I'm sure Iwa will be on higher alert after my infiltration.'' Naruto said.

''Alright then, you may leave son. It will be about three days before your next mission.''

Nodding, the blonde teen left the office and went back home to the Namikaze estate to pay his Red Hot Habanero of a mother a visit.

 _''That old man has my son targeted, I knew it. Naruto, when you're out on the front please be careful. I know it's a huge risk sending you to the front if things heat up even more between our villages. In the end, if anything should happen I will come to you right away.''_ Minato thought to himself with squinted eyes. He knew having Naruto out in the front would be risky but the teen has been pegging him to send him on real, dangerous missions but nonetheless, he will come to his son's aid should anything go wrong and with what he learned about Iwa planning to extract the Kyuubi from him he was going to be more cautious from now on.

 **-Iwa Command Center, the next day-**

''Kurotsuchi are you there? It's me grandpa, open up.'' Onoki ordered as he knocked on the door of his granddaughter's room at the command center. Today was the day he was to come to the Hidden Grass village to check up on preparations for their invasion of the Land of Fire but he first decided to drop in on his beloved granddaughter to see how she was doing.

Onoki floated in front of the door for about a minute before he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door and then it opened and was greeted by the lovely pink eyes of Kurotsuchi.

''Oh, hey gramps. I thought you were gonna come here in the afternoon and not early this morning?'' Kurotsuchi said motioning for the Tsuchikage to come in.

Onoki floats forward into his granddaughter's room and takes a seat at the table in the room.

''That is true, but I was very eager to see how our invasion force is preparing so I came early and judging from what I see outside we appear to be ready to start our invasion in just two weeks as planned.'' Onoki said.

''Yeah, though some of our shinobi appear unprepared the force as a whole appears to be highly motivated and ready to attack Konoha.'' Said the pink-eyed girl.

''Excellent. Has anything interesting happened in the past few days while you were here?'' Asked the old man.

Kurotsuchi winced at his question and at first she was going to think of a lie to tell the Tsuchikage but lying to the old man was a literal death sentence so she decided to flat out tell the truth.

''We had a Konoha ninja infiltrate this place a few days ago using a transformation jutsu.''

''Ah, that sounds quite splendid...wait...WHAT?! A KONOHA NINJA INFILTRATED THE COMMAND CENTER?!'' Screamed the Tsuchikage in pure shock.

Kurotsuchi nodded.

''Kurotsuchi how could you let this happen?! I put you in charge of this division and you allow a Konoha scum to come in just like that?! He or she may have found out about our plans to unleash a massive invasion of their country!'' Onoki yelled getting angrier by the minute.

''Gramps relax, geez. I didn't even know he was here until I encountered him down the hallway and if you want to know who this Konoha ninja was it was that asshole Minato's son Naruto who was here.'' Kurotsuchi explained.

''Naruto? That demon spawn was the one who was here and you didn't capture him?!'' Now Onoki was more furious than ever at the thought of having this huge chance to capture the blonde teen and his shinobi, more specifically his granddaughter blew it.

''Gramps! Get this through your wrinkled fencer skull! Remember what jutsu he has? Because if I did capture him he could just teleport out of here or even worse, his piece of trash of a dad could've come here, murder all of us, and take his son back home with him.'' Kurotsuchi said grabbing the Tsuchikage by the collar his of outfit.

It took Onoki a few minutes to calm down and once he did, he had to ask more questions and he wanted answers to said questions.

''Alright Kurotsuchi. What happened when you encountered him?''

''Well, I ran into him when he was using a transformation jutsu and immediately I knew it was him because, well I do I put this. His chakra is warm..''

Did she just say warm? Kurotsuchi felt the urge to slap herself across the elemental nations for saying that.

''Ahem, I mean his chakra was distinguishable from most other shinobi and when I confronted him we had a fight and about mid-way he went and ran out of the building so I gave chase.''

Onoki nodded and motioned for his granddaughter to continue her story.

''Anyway, I chased him throughout the building before he headed into the main lobby and once he did that he ran out of the building and I followed seconds after but he was no where to be seen so I ordered the alarms to sound off and the whole village searched. I assume he used his dad's jutsu to teleport out of here which is why we couldn't find him after searching all day and night for him in both the village and the surrounding woods.'' Concluded the girl.

''I see, so capturing that boy is actually a very bad plan..what can we do then? He could've managed to gather some intel about how many shinobi we have here right now or how we are planning to execute the invasion. We should change our mission from capturing Naruto to outright killing him he may have seen too much here.'' Onoki suggested.

''Then killing Naruto would piss his shit dad off and that bastard would probably come over here and annihilate us all. You're gonna need to think of a smarter plan gramps.'' Said the girl.

''Hm, you're right Kurotsuchi, so do you have anything? You're a very smart girl dear.'' Onoki said.

Kurotsuchi thought about any possible plans to execute and then a thought hit her like Naruto's rasengan. ''Wait, hey gramps the Bijou in Roshi's body is still sealed within his corpse right?''

''Yes, for some reason the Yonbi still dwells within his body even after he died and usually the tailed-beasts die with their Jinchuuriki. What are you planning Kurotsuchi?''

Kurotsuchi had an evil grin plastered on her face, a diabolically evil grin. ''I was thinking, what if we kidnap someone close to that blonde fucker and seal the Yonbi within them? That way we can send the person back to Konoha to unleash the beast in their village and destroy it?''

Onoki almost fell out of his chair hearing that. The plan his granddaughter had just told him about sounds like it can work well if they play their cards right and he was actually thinking of having it done.

''That..that does sound like it can work Kurotsuchi! No wonder you'll be the next Tsuchikage and I'm glad you're my granddaughter!'' Onoki said in pure joy while grabbing the girl and giving her a big hug much to her annoyance.

''Gramps let me go! Sheesh!" Kurotsuchi groaned.

Setting his granddaughter down Kurotsuchi was able to continue with her plan.

''As I was saying, we abduct someone close to that Naruto guy and seal the Yonbi in them and send them back to Konoha to destroy the village. Plus, since Naruto probably managed to get some intel they now probably know when our invasion is so we should begin the invasion sooner before Konoha can add more strength to any defense they may have.'' Explained the girl.

''And who do you have in mind? Do you know anyone the boy may be close to that we can do this with?'' Onoki questioned.

Kurotsuchi placed a finger on her chin and remembered the bingo book she had stored in her drawer. Walking over to it she opens her drawer and takes it out and brings it back to Onoki.

''Here, while my team and Naruto's confronted each other the first time there actually was an ANBU agent in the area that managed to take a picture of his team and gave it to me. I think I have my intended target for being the Yonbi's new Jinchuuriki.'' Kurotsuchi said taking out the picture.

Onoki takes the picture and saw the photo was of Naruto, Rin, Kakashi, and their sensei Konan as they met Kurotsuchi and her team in the mushroom forests.

''I think we should make that brown-haired girl, I believe her name is Rin Nohara and make her the Jinchuuriki. She definitely seems close with Naruto. I do have a second choice being his mother Kushina but that Rin girl is the prime target and seems like the perfect target.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

Onoki's eyes had a look of pure joy in them. Who needs to capture that Naruto boy when he can just teleport away when you have this girl who appears to be an easy target?

''Alright Kurotsuchi, we'll begin the invasion sooner then planned but while it's happening you'll go in with your team and a squad of ANBU to search for this girl and when you do find her bring her to the Land of Rivers where we will make her the Jinchuuriki.'' Onoki instructed.

''You can trust me with this plan gramps, this plan will not fail and we will win this war for Iwa and for mother.'' Kurotsuchi said.

 **-Third Training Field-**

''So Naruto, do you really think Iwa will launch an invasion in two weeks?'' Rin asked as she sat next to her blonde friend under a tree at the training field. Since it would be a few more days before their next mission Rin and Naruto had decided to just relax and spend time in the field.

''Yeah, I managed to find it in Kurotsuchi's room so I wrote it down to make her think I didn't see it. By the time they invade however our defense will be much stronger so it's futile for them with the use of hybrid warfare. Iwa was always known to charge into war like headless chickens so they're essentially throwing bodies into combat despite the chance of heavy casualties.'' Naruto explained.

''Hm, you know Naruto since Iwa plans on kidnapping you they should come up with something less predictable because Minato-sama would just come and get you. So...Iwa is really going for that generic kidnap the strongest person from the other village plan and those usually backfire. Still though, I don't want to see anything happen to you because you're my best friend.'' Rin said with a sad tone. Although she knew Minato would come straight to Naruto if he was kidnapped she was still worried for him.

''Don't worry so much about me Rin, I don't want anything to happen to you either.''

Naruto gave his best friend a hug and Rin returned it and the two friends continued to enjoy the relaxing and warm afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Good afternoon ladies and germs Rice Man here and I apologize for the wait on this story for those who have already taken a huge liking to it but this chapter will be a basic follow up on what happened so it won't be long but will set the course of future events to come. So I hope you enjoy this story so I hope to gain more followers and faves. Don't forget to check out my other Naruto/Kurotsuchi story as well! Have a nice day :).


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N:** PFC Rice Man here and I'm back with another installation of my other Naruto/Kurotsuchi fic From Enemies To Lovers. Now I notice that some people who enjoy this fic might be impatient when it comes to how often I update this one but please remember that another fic with Naruto and Kurotsuchi debuted way before this one called When Wind Meets Earth. Since that story debuted first it will receive much more attention than this one but that doesn't mean I will ignore it. Simply that in my own eyes between these two stories When Wind Meets Earth is the better one since I put so much effort into it and it's the first fic I've done that really takes my imagination to it's very limit. This chapter will also be fairly action-packed.

* * *

Episode six: Behind Enemy Lines

 **-Hokage's Office-**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the Village Hidden in The Leaves. The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was seen sitting in his office going through his daily paperwork must to his own chagrin. He hated that dreaded paperwork that Hiruzen Sarutobi complained so much about.

He was busy reading through all his paperwork when suddenly the door to his office burst open and in ran one of his Jonin.

''What the? Ebisu you know you're suppose to knock and why are you here? You're suppose to be out on patrol with Ibiki and Anko right?'' Asked the Hokage.

''S-sorry Lord Hokage but I have urgent news!'' Ebisu got out between breaths.

''News? What kind of news are you talking about?''

Ebisu was unable to speak as he tried his best to catch his breath and if Minato had to guess he ran all the way from the countryside of Fire Country to come here.

''Take a few breaths Ebisu and just tell me.'' Minato said.

Ebisu took in a few deep breaths and took a minute to compose himself and after doing so he began to speak. ''Lord Hokage, me, Anko, and Ibiki were informed by Shisui Uchiha who was on guard at the border with Kusa that a massive force from Iwa is beginning to move into our country and all of our shinobi on patrol with Ibiki and Anko included are engaging the enemy!"

Minato's eyes went wide hearing the news. When Naruto had returned from his little infiltration mission his son had found something that suggested that the date of Iwa's proposed invasion would be less than two weeks from now but Iwa must have decided to start their invasion earlier. He knew that they would attempt an invasion soon but he didn't think it would be this soon but he still stationed a large amount of his shinobi at the border with Kusa just in case while the home force can prepare.

''Ebisu, go warn our shinobi. Those who are battle ready are to deploy to the front lines immediately and those who are not are to prepare to defend our village if necessary. Bring my son and his team to me too.'' Minato instructed.

''Yes, will do that right now Lord Hokage.''

Ebisu then exited the office to carry out his orders leaving the blonde Hokage on his own.

 _''Onoki you fool, I don't know why you planned to do your invasion earlier but mark my words Konoha will do everything in our power to protect our village. You won't win this war, a war that you started for childish reasons.''_ Minato thought to himself as he sat there in silence wondering what was currently going on at the border.

Minato sat there in silence for about twenty minutes before he heard someone knock on his office door.

''Come in.'' Said the Hokage.

The door to the office opens and in walked the members of Team Seven.

''You're here. I hope you four know why I called for you so urgently.''

Naruto looked at his dad and saw he had a look of worry on his face but also a look of determination.

''Dad, why did you call us here? You seem really worried.'' Naruto asked his father.

''Yeah, is something bothering you Hokage-sama?'' Rin asked.

''You don't seem to be yourself today.'' Kakashi said.

Konan just looked at the Hokage as if she was waiting for him to give an answer.

Minato closed his eyes.

''Iwa has begun their invasion much earlier than we expected. As we are speaking our forces at the border are doing battle with the Hidden Stone. Ebisu had warned me and now I need you four to assist in the war effort.''

''They've already began their invasion?! The document I found in Kurotsuchi's room said they'd begin in less than two weeks from now.'' Naruto quipped.

''Are you serious Hokage-sama? We only got back from Kusa two days ago and are still on rest.'' Rin protested.

''You've gotta be kidding, that old geezer Tsuchikage must have his reasons for changing the invasion date.'' Kakashi said.

Konan placed a finger on her chin and went into thought for a moment before speaking. ''Well, considering Naruto was caught by Kurotsuchi when he was henged I bet the old man came to Kusa to check up on his granddaughter and the girl told him everything, From you gathering intel to you two fighting each other. I bet Onoki had a hunch that you figured out the date of the invasion thus, changing the date to today to try and catch us off guard while we are still building up our defense.''

Minato nodded in agreement. ''Yes, that's exactly what I am thinking too. We are still building our defenses up but with what we have now I don't think it will last against Iwa's superior numbers. That's why I am having all of ANBU and Uchiha Police Force to guard the village itself while all available active duty shinobi go out to the front to battle Iwa. Right now Team Seven I am sending you on a mission behind enemy lines in an effort to assist our forces at the border and to deal a first strike to Iwa.''

Minato takes out a small map and hands it to Konan.

''The mission I will have you four do is to destroy the Kannabi and Tenchi bridges located right in the middle of Kusa. I know that Iwa will try to sneak troops and supplies through these two bridges and in my opinion, they might try to open up a second front inside of our own country should a substantial amount of their forces get through. In my opinion Onoki must be using this invasion to try to weaken our defenses while a main force back in their village prepares to land the final blow on us while we're exhausted defending from the invasion. So if you succeed in destroying these two bridges Iwa will have no way of moving their main force to support the invasion force. However, your job does not end there because after doing so you will move onward and open a second front behind the Iwa invasion force. It sounds repetitive to say this but if we can open up a second front in between the invasion force and the main force it should work in our favor.''

The members of Team Seven were excited about getting a real combat mission against Iwa but at the same time they were incredibly nervous. They obviously had no experience in war while Konan had some from the last one and Minato had a lot of it. Nonetheless, they knew they were going to play their part in defending their village against the enemy and the chance to deal a crippling blow was the perfect way to help.

''You got it dad. Me, Rin, Kakashi, and Konan-sensei will make you proud. Count on us we'll get this mission done.'' Naruto declared with confidence.

''Yeah Hokage-sama, I'll babysit Naruto for you I mean, I am the best medic of my class so there's no need to worry.'' Rin said teasingly.

''I know my dad is out there right now fighting Iwa so not only will I make the White Fang proud, I'll make you, the Yellow Flash proud as well.'' Kakashi said smiling his signature eye smile.

Minato smiled at the confidence of his son's and friend's team. Despite the small amount of worry and fear of what can happen on the battlefield he had confidence that these three Chunin would perform well as they are the best of their generation. Konan, being the best from her class made it all better and he knew she will bring the team back home safely.

''Konan.''

''Yes Lord Hokage?''

''I am the reason you are Team Seven's sensei. I wanted the best three students from their generation to have the best Jonin we currently have as their sensei and I must say I am not disappointed at all. You've taught and trained them all well. Considering Naruto's skill with my Flying Thunder God and his mastery of the Rasengan, Rin's expertise in medical jutsu and strategic mind, Kakashi's inherited skills from Sakumo there's no doubt you all will be great additions to our forces on the front.'' Minato said proudly.

''You have nothing to worry about dad. We'll do you proud.'' Naruto said giving his father a thumbs up and his signature foxy grin.

Rin, Kakashi, and Konan gave Minato looks of confidence as well.

''Alright then. Your orders are to go onward behind enemy lines and deal a heavy blow. Rin, Kakashi, Konan you guys go on first. I want a word with Naruto real quick.''

The other three leave so that Naruto was alone with his father.

''Naruto, there is one thing I've been thinking about.'' Minato started off.

''Hm? What would that be dad?'' Asked the younger blonde.

''It's just, I've been thinking. How do you feel about Kurotsuchi?''

''Kurotsuchi? I think that underneath all that aggression is that she is a really kind, and sweet girl. Just that since we're at war she's gotta act like that, well, either that or she was born with that attitude.'' Naruto answered.

''Well Naruto, what I'm about to say might upset you, but bare with me and please understand.'' Minato said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his father. ''Okay, what do you want to tell me?''

''Naruto, I can tell you have a fondness and interest in Kurotsuchi, but remember she tried to kill you twice and if you encounter her again, I want you to not play around with her. You've told me they want to capture you so I think you should stop taking risks with her and treat her like an enemy. You know that she's gunning for you too son.'' Said the Hokage sternly as he takes out a small book showing that the pink-eyed girl was listed as an HVI, or High Value Individual meaning that she was a prime target among Konoha shinobi.

The younger blonde's eyes almost went wide at that.

''Hold on pops, you're telling me that if I encounter Kurotsuchi again, you want me to basically kill her?!'' Asked the blonde Chunin in disbelief.

''I was saying it indirectly, but yes. The invasion is what will make this war intensify and remember that we are doing this in our own self-defense. I tried to make friends with an Iwa Jonin in the last war but in the end he tried to kill me so I killed him first. We considered each other good friends but, it was war.'' Minato explained.

Naruto's look changed to one of depression. So his dad was telling him that since Iwa's aggression escalated with the invasion happening now if he encountered Kurotsuchi his father wanted him to pretty much not grow close to the girl and possibly kill her if the chance presents itself.

''Dad, I have no bond with Kurotsuchi, I mean, I would like to get to know her but, I guess you're right. You're telling me that it would be better to kill her now when she hates me than to possibly build a bond with her and kill her later.'' Naruto said.

''Yes, that's exactly where I'm getting at. Although you can try your best to avoid her as much as possible.'' Minato said and saw that his son's look became more depressed.

He knew that Naruto didn't really have any female friends growing up except Rin and he knew his son always wanted to meet some girl from another village to befriend because he wasn't as famous in any of the other great villages save for Iwa. Heck, Naruto always complained about how girls in Konoha only liked him because he was the honorable son of the mighty Yellow Flash and fourth Hokage.

''Naruto, this is war. People live and people die, you kill or be killed. It's better to kill the enemy than to take a chance with friendship or companionship. Remember if you start a friendship with Kurotsuchi she may seem to enjoy it as well but there is always the chance of her stabbing you in the back, literally.'' Minato said.

Shaking his head, Naruto decided to accept that fact from his dad and not argue any further.

''Alright, I guess you're right dad. That Iwa ninja you were friends would probably was going to do the same thing to you so I promise I won't risk it.''

''That's better, I know you have a big interest in the girl but just don't take any chances understood?'' Said the Hokage.

''Yeah, understood dad.''

Naruto turns around to leave but not before hearing his father call out to him one more time.

''Hm?''

''Naruto, with things being more serious now I want you to signal for me with my specialized kunai understood? Use it in only extreme circumstances that would be too much for even you to handle. I don't want anything to happen to you.'' Minato said.

''I get it dad, don't worry about it if anything goes wrong I'll signal you.'' Said the younger blonde.

After that he dismissed his son so that he and his team can head behind enemy lines to assist the war effort. Now alone in his office Minato got up and walked towards the window and looked outside to the village. He saw ANBU agents taking up positions at various parts of the gate that surrounded the village ready to perform their duty in protecting Konoha. He smiled to himself.

 _''This is your first real mission and it's behind enemy lines Naruto, this is more dangerous than confronting your enemy face-to-face so please be careful son. I promise to come to your aid if you need it.''_ Thought the blonde Hokage.

He looks towards some nearby buildings and saw his son and his team hopping through the rooftops ready to go to the border.

 **Location: Kusagakure**

After being told by their Hokage that they will be joining the forces at the border to help combat against Iwa our characters were seen hopping through the trees at a fast speed and soon enough they knew that they'd reach their destination. Due to Iwa focusing it's attention on the invasion force they were able to make their way around it.

''We're a few hours away from our objective. Stay frosty everyone just because we haven't encountered enemies doesn't mean we're in the clear.'' Konan said.

 _''I can't wait to get into some action. Time to show Iwa what the son of the Yellow Flash can do!"_ Thought the blonde Chunin.

The team would hop for a few more minutes before Konan decided to take a break. They all land in a small clearing to catch their breath but unknown to them however, in the nearby treetops there stood a single Iwa Jonin hidden behind a tree out of the sights of Team Seven. He looks at the four Konoha shinobi and narrows his eyes at them and smiles to himself as he sees Rin.

 _''Nice, Kurotsuchi had a hunch that some Konoha ninja might try to sneak behind our invasion force, I can see that girl Kurotsuchi briefed us on to capture to make her the Jinchuuriki of Yonbi. We hit the jackpot on this one.''_ Thought the Iwa Jonin who is revealed to be named Mahiru who was one of the shinobi taking orders from Kurotsuchi to help her capture Rin. He then sets his eyes on Konan, Naruto, and Kakashi. _''I've never seen her before, I've heard about a Konoha kunoichi with blue hair who masters some freaky jutsu with paper, can it be her? No, maybe I'm just overthinking it. That blonde kid, that's Naruto Namikaze, son of the Yellow Flash and that silver-haired kid is Kakashi Hatakie, son of the White Fang, what am I getting myself into?''_

The Iwa Jonin shook his head to refocus his mind on the objective Kurotsuchi had given him. He was going to accomplish his assignment and get Rin.

 _''Dammit, I'm just focusing too much on the others. That girl is our target not them. Kurotsuchi said in and out.''_ Mahiru thought.

''Man, we've been hopping for two hours straight it's about time we caught our breaths Konan-sensei.'' Rin said with her hand on her chest.

''Tell me about it, Konan-sensei likes to push us when we train but that was just too tiring.'' Kakashi said.

''Hey, be glad I decided to give you three some rest, no complaining or else.'' Konan said sternly.

Naruto mentally laughed at the antics of his team. As he was about to add a joke he swore he saw what looked like the outline of a person right behind Rin.

''Rin look out!" Naruto shouted as he threw one of his father's kunai knives and instantly teleported right behind Rin and quickly grabbing the kunai he shoves it into the gut of the unknown attacker. The invisible person dispels in a puff of smoke and Naruto realized it was just a clone of whoever was attacking them.

''What the hell?! What was that?!'' Rin cried out in surprise.

Kakashi rushed over to his teammate. ''Rin you okay?''

''Yeah, don't worry about me, just spooked is all.'' Said the girl.

 _''An invisible person behind Rin? I've heard of Iwa perfecting a sort of camouflage jutsu. So we have a visitor who can use it.''_ Thought Konan as she eyes the surrounding treetops.

She orders her Chunin to get into a manji formation around her and each of them had a weapon drawn. Rin, Kakashi, and Konan wielded standard kunai knives while Naruto held two of his father's three-pronged kunai in both hands.

''I can sense an enemy presence near us, Naruto you sure you saw someone behind Rin?'' Kakashi questioned.

''Yeah, there's no mistaken I saw the outline of a person behind her.'' Said the blonde.

''Just stay heads up, I can sense a few people around us but I can't see them and I know why.'' Konan said.

Rin looked back at their sensei. ''Huh? Why wouldn't we be able to see them sensei?''

Before Konan could answer that question a flurry of shuriken came at our characters from all directions.

''Heads up, dodge!" Konan shouted and all four of them jumped in various directions narrowly avoiding getting turned into shuriken pin cushions.

Each of them land on separate tree branches but they were still in visual contact with each other.

''Shit, did anyone see who threw all those at us?'' Kakashi asked.

''No, I mean, like you I can sense a presence but I can't see them or pick up their exact location.'' Naruto said.

Rin closed her eyes and placed her hand on the tree branch she was on and a few seconds later she opened them. ''There's about ten of them somewhere near.''

The next thing that happened was a figure appeared behind Konan with a kunai raised and thanks to the camouflage jutsu he was completely invisible to the naked eye. However, Konan had a keen sense of hearing and with her kunai knife she swings it around and jams the blade into the unseen Iwa ninja's skull. the assailant's camouflage jutsu dispels and to her surprise the revealed Mahiru dispels into a puff of smoke.

 _''It was a shadow clone?!''_ Konan thought with wide eyes.

Before the Konoha Jonin could ascertain the situation multiple shadow clones of Mahiru leaped down from above with swords ready to skewer the blue-haired woman.

''Sensei watch out!'' Naruto, Rin, and Kakashi all shouted out as they draw their respective weapons and just before they could help their sensei..

''Ha! Let's see you try to dodge this bitch!'' One of the clones shouted as they descended upon her with swords drawn.

The blue-haired Jonin looked up to see the Mahiru clones descending upon her with their swords. The three Chunin all had looks of horror on their faces as they watched their sensei get stabbed all over her body with multiple katanas.

''Konan-sensei!" They all shouted in shock.

Mahiru watched the action from his hiding spot and smirked in satisfaction as he saw his clones kill Konan.

''Hm, that's one less Konoha bitch to worry about.'' He said with a maniacal grin. That grin would disappear when he saw that the supposedly dead body of Konan turn into pieces of paper. In a matter of seconds her body completely turns into papers and the next second saw them form into the shapes of shuriken and flung in all directions hitting all of the Mahiru clones in a mass of smoke puffs.

 _''Sensei used her paper clone? So she was never here the whole time?!''_ Naruto thought in disbelief.

The three Chunin then watch as the shuriken dispel themselves, since the Konan that was with them was a clone whenever she used her paper shuriken they would function as a real human clone and dispel in a puff of smoke.

''Wait, so sensei wasn't here with us the whole time?'' Kakashi questioned.

''Then..where is she?'' Rin asked.

Mahiru was also in the same state of shock and disbelief at the three Konoha Chunin as he realized who Konan was.

''No fucking way, that paper clone and substitution..I'd better get out of here and let Kurotsuchi know exactly who we're dealing with.''

The Iwa Jonin was about to leap away hoping to meet his comrades but he felt a sharpened metal object placed against his neck and he instantly froze in fear. Sweat began to slowly drip down his temple as he realized the situation he was now in.

He didn't even have to look behind him to know who was holding the ninja tool against his throat as Konan's scent filled the air around him. He then began to shake in immense fear.

''So, you're the first Iwa ninja that I get to kill.'' The revealed Konan said in a cold tone.

''Y-you..you're Konan..the blue-haired paper user of the Hidden Leaf, we've heard so much about you, you were trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin alongside the Yellow Flash...not only were we given flee-on-sight orders if we saw him and I can understand why, we were also given those orders should we ever encounter you as well, the woman considered to be God's Angel.'' Mahiru said with a shaken voice. He swallows his spit and that would be the last thing he ever did.

Those were Mahiru's last words as Konan shoves the kunai knife into his throat and the Iwa man screams in pain as his spinal cord was severed.

Hearing Mahiru scream made the Chunin wince at how much in pain the maker of the sounds were.

''I guess Konan-sensei found our company.'' Naruto quipped.

A second later a body fell from above making Rin and Kakashi jump in surprise as they see it was Mahiru's corpse. The kunai knife in his neck and the blank expression plastering his face made the brown-haired medic wince a little. A shadow loomed over the three younger shinobi and they look up to see Konan gently and elegantly floating down courtesy of her signature angel wings made up of paper.

As soon as her feet touch the ground Konan's paper wings separate in a way that it looked like it shattered into small pieces of square paper it was almost beautiful to look at.

''Looks like the group of people I sensed were just shadow clones and this man right here was the culprit. A lone Iwa Jonin.'' Konan said pointing at Mahiru's corpse.

''So that's the guy who was behind me, well his shadow clone.'' Rin said narrowing her eyes at the body.

Kakashi and Naruto then get on one knee respectively and began to search through Mahiru's pockets and his pack to see if he had anything of importance to them that might help them in the war. They find nothing.

''Damn, this guy's empty-handed.'' Kakashi said.

Konan performs several hand seals and with them she makes the body disappear in a puff of smoke sending it to the morgue at the Konoha Military Hospital for an autopsy.

''Sensei where did you send the body?'' Naruto asked.

''I sent it back to the morgue at the military hospital. A shinobi's body contains any secrets you know.'' Answered the older woman. ''Now, with this pest out of the way we should continue forth to the bridges to complete the mission.''

''Yeah, you're right sensei, who knows if there's anymore Iwa ninja out here.'' Naruto said.

Konan then sensed another presence in the nearby trees but thanks to her ability to tell if it was friend or foe she immediately recognized who it was. An ally.

A second later the person would make themselves known by landing in front of the four members of Team Seven.

''Shisui Uchiha? What are you doing here we thought you were one of the guys at the border.'' Naruto asked.

''Hey Naruto, everyone. Yeah I know I'm assigned at the border between the two superpowers but fighting is becoming very violent between the two villages.'' Said the Uchiha man.

''How many have we lost?'' Konan asked.

Shisui sighed and shook his head. ''We've already lost about one-hundred and twenty of our shinobi. Currently we have just three-hundred and eighty remaining at the border right now. We expect an additional five-hundred from the village to arrive soon but right now we need your help Konan-senpai. Right now Anko and Ibiki are leading our forces and are trying their best to help hold them back. We've dealt quite a large amount of casualties to the Stone at about three-hundred dead already. Even with Lord Hokage hoping that with our defense strategy Iwa would retreat after suffering some sort of loss, and as expected they came back with more.''

Konan nodded. ''Alright, what is the current situation as we speak? Did they manage to push into our country?''

''Only by a mile or so but thanks to thanks that big snake Anko can summon she managed to push them back singlehandedly that we have the momentum for a few minutes but three battalion-sized elements of Iwa forces arrived putting us on the defensive once again. I know Lord Hokage wants to play a defensive war but we can't stick to that forever.'' Shisui explained.

Kakashi growled in annoyance. ''Hold on Shisui, we have been sent on a mission with Konan-sensei and we'll see it through to the very end.''

''Yeah, if Konan-sensei isn't with us who will lead us on this mission? We were sent to destroy the Tenchi and Kannabi bridges to help you guys at the front.'' Rin added.

Naruto was about to speak his part but Konan turned to look at her Chunin and saw the serious look in her eyes.

''You guys, I know I was ordered to lead this mission behind enemy lines, but judging by what Shisui here is telling me, the three battlion-sized elements of Iwa shinobi outnumber us at the moment due to our losses and fighting is vicious. If I'm not able to help at the front then we are in danger of being overrun. Do not worry I'll transfer the leadership position to Naruto just until I come back.'' The woman said.

''But that's against orders Konan-sensei, in some circumstances the objective of the mission does come before anything else.' Kakashi protested.

Naruto slightly cringed at those words but ignored it. Now that Konan was making him temporary team leader he was going to obey her orders willingly and without question.

''But, we have to let my dad know at least. He'd be unhappy with you transferring control of the team to me without informing him first.'' Said the blonde.

Nodding, Konan formed a piece of paper in her hands and performed a hand seal and a few seconds later writing appeared on the paper. She then forms it into an origami crane and to everyone's surprise it began to flap it's wings as if it had a mind of it's own and flew off through the forest canopy and headed in the direction of Konoha.

''Don't worry Naruto, that paper crane will notify your dad that I am heading to the front to help push Iwa back and reduce their numbers. I promise I'll come straight back to you guys once I finish helping out okay?'' Said the older woman.

Rin was nervous, without the amazing skills of their sensei their team was weakened quite considerably despite the natural skills she and her teammates possessed and even with their Chunin rank it was still too dangerous without the support of a Jonin like her.

''Sensei, what if something happens to us? How are we going to get out of a tight situation that we can't get out of unless you help us?'' The medic asked.

''Rin, do not think too much of it. Remember that Naruto can signal Minato-sama to come to your aid if you truly need it. All Naruto has to do is channel his chakra into a kunai knife and that will notify the Hokage. If anything goes wrong you know the Yellow Flash will be there to help you.'' Konan said.

Rin was about to protest further but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. She turns to face her blonde teammate.

''Rin, sensei is right. She might be the best in her class and while she can protect us and defeat large numbers of Iwa ninja easily, my dad can do so at a greater speed and with him allowing me to notify him just by channeling my chakra into his knives he can be here in a split-second, before you even blink. If Konan-sensei has something to take care of like kicking some Iwa ass we'll get this mission done for her and make her proud.''

Kakashi walked up to Rin and placed his hand on her other shoulder and nodded in agreement. ''Now that I think about it, he's right Rin. I know none of us have experience in leadership but at least Naruto would have the chance to gain of experience. Sensei is right too, Hokage-sama can come to our aid just like that.''

Even with the words of confidence from her male teammates Rin still wasn't sure if Konan should just up and go like that. Then again, when she thought about it without someone with as much skill like Konan wasn't at the front lines their defense could fall. She knew aside from Minato Konan was, and is capable of defeating a large number of opponents in one fell swoop. She nodded.

''Alright sensei. I understand you are needed at the front lines to help reduce the number of Iwa ninja so we can gain the numerical advantage on them even if we're being on the defensive. Hokage-sama can come to us if we're in great danger.'' Said the medic.

''Don't think too much about it Rin, you don't have to confront Iwa ninja if you run into them at the bridges. Simply go there and you guys just blow the bridges up and get the hell out of there.'' Konan said.

''Rin, once we're done destroying the bridges I'll just use the Flying Thunder God and teleport us all straight to my dad in his office.'' Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. ''I practiced with paper bombs extensively when we were in the academy so I can just move in fast and destroy the bridges while you two watch my back.''

Konan smiled at her students. Yes, she was saddened to leave them to help at the front lines but she knew that if she wasn't able to get there and assist her fellow shinobi there were chances Iwa might end up defeating them and pushing them back allowing the Hidden Stone to penetrate into fire country.

''Then it's settled. Naruto will lead this mission as temporary leader to destroy the Tenchi and Kannabi bridges. I will head to the front and help inflict as many casualties on Iwa as much as I can and when I finish there I promise I will come straight to you three okay?'' Said the older woman as she walks over to join Shisui.

''I've used a crow to notify Sasuke and Itachi to come help out so things will be easier once they get there.'' Shisui said.

Konan took the map of the area Minato had given them and handed it to Naruto. ''Let's get going Shisui and help out.''

With that, Konan and Shisui leaped through the tree tops and headed to the front where forces from both villages were currently engaging and the three students watched their sensei disappear into the forest canopy with Shisui.

''We should get going you guys.'' Naruto said.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Kakashi said.

The three of them then continued to make their way towards the Tenchi and Kannabi bridge deeper into enemy territory.

 **-One Hour Later-**

After making their way through enemy lines the three Chunin were fast approaching the area where both bridges were. Even deep behind enemy lines the three of them were able to come this far without being detected by any Iwa shinobi that might have been in the area. Even with all the running and leaping through tree tops they were doing the feeling of being tired did not bother the three of them one bit as they were determined to get this mission done. Except Rin of course.

''Hey Naruto, we've been on the move for quite a while now. I think we need to take a ten minute break.'' Said the brown-haired medic.

She looked at Naruto and soon enough they all land beside a tree.

''We're only two miles away from our first objective which is the Tenchi bridge.'' Naruto said.

''Well we can take a quick break Naruto, the bridge isn't going anywhere and I do agree with Rin. Let's rest for a few minutes alright?'' Kakashi suggested.

He didn't want to admit it, but Naruto was feeling pretty tired himself. He knew that it wouldn't hurt to take a few minute's worth of rest, maybe eat a quick meal and take a restroom break. He stops in a small clearing by a river followed by his two teammates a second later.

Scratching his nose he turns to face his two teammates, more specifically Rin and smiles at her.

''Ya know? You're right Rin. We should get a few minute's worth of rest and we'll probably eat rations and hydrate. Just tell me when you're ready to move on.'' He said before feeling a very familiar and unpleasant sensation brewing down in his ass. ''Ugh, good thing we decided to take a break because I have to take a massive dump.''

The blonde turned around and began to tinker with the zipper on his pants. He loosens it up and tried to pull his pants down but Rin saw this and a tic-mark formed on her head and she quickly rushed over and bonked her friend on the head leaving a lump. Kakashi on the other hand just looked away and sighed at how gross Naruto was being in front of Rin.

''Ow!'' Naruto cried out in pain rubbing his sore head.

''If you have to go to the bathroom don't do it in front of me Naruto!'' Shouted the girl.

Kakashi rushed over and placed a hand over Rin's mouth shushing her.

''Shhhhhh! If you're gonna berate Naruto don't be so loud Rin! Remember we're now deep behind enemy lines I don't want any Iwa assholes to find us.'' The silver-haired Chunin whispered into Rin's ear.

Letting her go Kakashi stepped back and set his sights on Naruto who was still rubbing his lump. ''Naruto you don't do that in front of a lady especially Rin. Go over there and take your shit.'' He said pointing to some nearby bushes.

Grunting in annoyance Naruto crossed his arms. ''I can go shit where ever I want Kakashi.''

''Then go shit over there Naruto. Do your business and don't worry we'll cover you while you shit.'' Rin said pinching her nose.

Shrugging, Naruto took out one of his father's knives and handed it to Rin. ''Fine, but just in case hold onto this so I can come help out if anything happens.''

The blonde then took off into the bushes in the distances to do his business.

Kakashi's leg then began to wobble uncontrollably and he held his groin and began to rapidly hop in place.

''Oh Kami...while Naruto craps I'll go pee Rin. Be right back.'' He said as he hops away to find the perfect pissing spot.

The silver-haired Chunin took off the opposite direction in which Naruto went and left to take his dump leaving Rin alone. Sighing and shaking her head in disgust she went over and sat on a nearby log next to the flowing river.

''You two better be far away enough so I don't hear or smell anything!''

She then took Nauto's kunai and began to repeatedly stab into the dirt. _''Those two.''_

Unknown to her and her teammates, they were being observed across the river by two Iwa Jonin. One of them had dark eyes and shaggy, brown hair that almost looked like an afro. Next to him was a bigger guy with brown hair up to his shoulders. Kakko and Taiseki were part of the team led by Kurotsuchi to try and hunt down Rin along with Mahiru.

''Mahiru went on alone a few hours ago to scout the area but he hasn't come back yet.'' The bigger guy said in a low voice.

''It must have been those three upstarts who took him out and I bet you anything it was the Yellow Flash's son who did him in.'' Kakko said.

They observed Rin some more before another figure landed behind them catching their attention.

''Kurotsuchi, you're here.'' Said Kakko.

''So, what's up? Do we have a visual on our target?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

Taiseki moved aside so the pink-eyed girl could see Rin sitting by the river on the log.

''Yeah, it's that girl you showed us a picture of. Her two teammates were just here but they ran off to do some business.'' Explained the big man.

''So, that Naruto kid and the silver-haired guy are here huh? Let's go get her.''

Kurotsuchi was about to leap out and surprise attack Rin but Kakko stopped her.

''Hang on Kurotsuchi, the Yellow Flash's kid gave her one of his specialize kunai so if we attack she can get the blonde kid here and possibly murder us.'' Kakko said worried.

''Pft, you're such a pussy Kakko. I'm getting that Rin girl and putting Yonbi in her. I don't care if Naruto interferes with our mission and if he does this is a good chance to take him and the other guy out as well. I do prefer us to get this girl nice and fast before they can come back. Taiseki use your camouflage jutsu and be our back up.'' Kurotsuchi said.

The bigger man nodded and activated his jutsu rendering him invisible to the naked eye.

Kurotsuchi reaches for a kunai knife and closes one eye and aims at the kunai knife in Rin's hand. She tosses it and the projectile silently flies through the air and a few seconds later it struck Naruto's kunai sending it flying out of the medic's grip catching her by surprise.

''What the hell?!" Rin looked up and saw Kakko rushing out of the bushes with his blades drawn and goes in for a strike.

Rin manages to duck under it and taking out her own kunai knife she goes in to attack Kakko in an attempt to shove the knife into his skull but the older man moved his head just barely avoiding his death. He counters Rin by bringing one his forearm blades down and catches Rin's kunai by the handle's hole and gives a powerful shove downward forcing Rin's arm to do the same.

 _''Sh-shit!"_

Rin goes to let go of her hand and looks around and she spots Naruto's kunai knife.

 _''Gotta signal Naruto!"_

She makes a run for it and quickly grabs it but a mass of quicklime about half her size struck her and pinned her to the ground just feet away from the specialized kunai knife.

''What do you think you're doing girl?'' A familiar voice spoke out and Rin immediately recognized who it was.

Looking up Rin saw Kurotsuchi land beside her with a smug grin plastering her face.

''You, you're Kurotsuchi!'' Rin said.

''Aw, you remember me? That's really thoughtful of you. Glad to see me again?'' Asked the pink-eyed gir pretending she was hurt.

Rin can only stare at Kurotsuchi angrily and watched as she walked over to her and picked her up.

''Don't even think about killing me because if you do my teammates will come and ruin your day.'' Rin said condescendingly.

Kakko rolled his eyes and took a rolled up cloth from his pouch and forced it into Rin's mouth muffling her speech.

''There, that'll do.''

Kurotsuchi slung Rin over her back and smiled in accomplishment.

''As much as I would enjoy killing a Konoha bitch like you I have other plans.'' She said as she and Kakko began to run off with their prisoner but the sound of someone running towards them filled the air.

Both Kakko and Kurotsuchi turn around to see Kakashi with his father's White Light Chakra Blade drawn.

''Look out Kurotsuchi!'' Kakko screamed and he stepped in behind his comrade and shot his forearm blades outward and successfully intercepts the attack.

''Shit, hold him off I'll get out of here!" Kurotsuchi shouted and she began to take off with Rin over her shoulder.

''Rin!" Kakashi screamed as he tried to overpower Kakko.

Kakko and Kakashi tried to shove each other back to gain control of the fight but eventually Kakko shot his foot up and struck Kakashi in the duck sending him staggering backwards.

 _''Ugh, damn that was some kick.''_ The silver-haired ninja thought.

He looks at Kakko and sees the older shinobi retract his blades before making a break for it. He could go after them but he didn't want to do it alone so he turns around to get Naruto's kunai but is immediately greeted by the imposing Taiseki who reveals himself to him and goes to bring a kunai knife down onto Kakashi's skull but the younger shinobi brought his blade up and bats Taiseki's knife away before delivering a round house kick hitting Taiseki square in the jaws.

''Agh!" Taiseki cried out in pain.

''Get the hell out of my way!" Kakashi growled before swinging his blade at the older man and slices a massive gash in his chest severely wounding the man.

He then jumps over Taiseki and quickly makes his way over to Naruto's kunai knife and scoops it up. Turning around he goes to toss it at Kurotsuchi who was now a fairly long distance away but as he was about to do just that Taiseki had recovered from his injury and swings his kunai downward hoping to land a hit on Kakashi but the younger shinobi moves to the side and shoves his father's blade into the Iwa Jonin and tosses the specialized kunai straight at Kurotsuchi.

Hearing the screams of Taiseki Kurotsuchi looks over her shoulder and sees Kakash deliver the death blow to Taiseki by slicing his throat open. What she didn't notice however was that Naruto's kunai had sailed passed her and was now in front of her.

''Shit, he got Taiseki.'' Kakko said.

''Forget it, we've got the girl let's just..''

Kurotsuchi couldn't finish her sentence as a glow emanated in front of her. Looking forward Kurotsuchi's goes wide-eyed as she saw not only Naruto's kunai, but the blonde teen himself with that weird jutsu of his ready to shove it into her chest.

''Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out as he proceeds to shove the technique into Kurotsuchi's chest to defeat her.

The jutsu just comes short striking Kurotsuchi as the Iwa kunoichi activated a mud wall just in time and succeeds in protecting herself from the attack. Naruto growls in annoyance at having his rasengan blocked by the mud wall and as he dispels the jutsu Kakko comes around the wall and goes to thrust his blades into Naruto's chest but Kakashi rushes over just in time to save his friend by shoving his white blade into Kakko's shoulder making him grunt in pain.

The brief diversion allowing Kurotsuchi to hop over Naruto and take off into the forest.

''I'll hold him off Naruto you go get Rin from Kurotsuchi!" Kakashi said as he continued to exchange blows with his adversary.

Nodding, Naruto turns around to give chase to Kurotsuchi. Rin manages to spit out the cloth that was stuffed into her mouth and cries out to her teammates.

''Naruto! Kakashi!"

Irritated by the screaming in her ears Kurotsuchi punches Rin knocking her out. ''That'll shut you up.''

She looks over her shoulder and sees Naruto dashing right at her and performing a hand seal a large group of shadow clones appeared behind her.

''Hold that blonde asshole off so I can get away!" She ordered her clones.

The clones charged at Naruto and formed a circular formation around him so he couldn't get to the real Kurotsuchi.

''Fucking dammit.'' Naruto growled and proceeded to dodge and weave through every attack the shadow clones were throwing at him.

He knocks several clones out creating a clear line of sight for him to still see Kurotsuchi in the distance. Taking his kunai he goes to toss it pass the clones but before he can use the Flying Thunder God Kurotsuchi activates another mud wall jutsu so the kunai became embedded in the side.

It was too late for Naruto however as he already used the jutsu and teleports himself to the mud wall.

''Son of a bitch!" The blonde cried out.

He looks over his shoulder and spots the rest of the Kurotsuchi clones charging at him. He goes to activate his rasengan to try and defeat the clones but Kakashi comes to his aid and uses a chidori and with amazing speed defeats all the clones giving him and Naruto some breathing space.

Dispelling his jutsu he lands in front of Naruto and the silver-haired teen growled in anger when he noticed that Kurotsuchi had already gotten away with Rin and as upset he was about that he had to check Naruto to see if he was okay.

''You okay?'' Kakashi asked.

''Yeah, what happened with the afro guy?'' Asked the blonde.

Kakashi pointed over his shoulder and Naruto saw the bloodied and beaten corpse of Kakko laying motionless on the forest floor.

''Alright, we got that afro asshole and the big guy out of the way so let's go get Rin!"

Naruto and Kakashi face the direction in which Kurotsuchi had fled with Rin and they take off after both Rin and her.

 _''Kurotsuchi...why did she kidnap Rin?! What the hell do you need her for?"_ Naruto thought with anger. He began channeling some of his chakra into his kunai knife.

 _''Don't worry Rin, we'll get you!"_ Kakashi thought with determination.

 **-Kusagakure-**

''Dammit, there's just no end to them!" Konan shouted as she kills an Iwa Jonin by firing some paper chakrams at the man riddling him with the projectiles.

''Urgh, we have to hold out longer until reinforcements arrive!" Shisui growled as he decapitates an Iwa kunoichi with his sword.

''You've gotta be fucking kidding me, there's no way there are this many assholes in Iwa.'' Anko said slicing the throat of one Iwa shinobi.

Konan, Shisui, and Anko continued to lay waste to every Iwa shinobi that dared to challenge them. The battlefield around them littered with the corpses of both Konoha and Iwa shinobi alike. The grass stained red from all the blood that was shed.

As she continued to battle on, Konan stopped abruptly and stared in the direction where she had left her students before coming to the front lines.

 _''This feeling, why do I feel like this?''_ She thought to herself before her eyes went wide when she sensed that something was wrong.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

Minato was seen going over the rest of his paperwork for the afternoon. On his desk beside him was the origami crane Konan had sent to deliver the message that she was needed at the front lines and left the responsibility of the mission to his son. He had no qualms of allowing this but he knew that sooner or later he would be needed to aid his son and his team since Konan wasn't with them.

 _''Konan made the right decision to go save our comrades at the front. I hope those three are doing okay. It's a simple mission, get to the bridges, destroy them, teleport back here.''_ Thought the Hokage.

He then felt the kunai knife he kept in his drawer at his desk begin to emanate chakra. Sensing this he pulls the drawer and takes the kunai out and immediately he knew it was Naruto's chakra emanating from it.

His eyes went wide.

Realizing that his son was calling for him he summons a shadow clone to go and tell his wife and Naruto's mother Kushina that he will be home the next day. He then uses the Flying Thunder God to teleport to Kusa to aid his son.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as things now escalate, the fight scenes weren't perfect but hey I try to make them entertaining. Don't forget to fave, follow, and review and also check out my other two Naruto fics! If you have any questions feel free to simply PM me and I will get back to you.


	7. Naruto's New Mission

Episode seven: Naruto's New Mission

''Fucking dammit!" Naruto yelled in pure agitation as he and Kakashi continued to make their way into Kusa.

''Naruto, relax you know we're gonna find her. I know it won't be soon, but as long as we find her that's all that matters.'' Kakashi said trying to calm his friend and teammate down.

Not even a few minutes ago their teammate, Rin Nohara has been kidnapped by Iwa shinobi and among the shinobi present during her kidnapping was Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. Naruto had an interest in the pink-eyed girl but now that Rin was in danger he knew he had to be serious in matters such as this and he knew, despite his interest in the Iwa girl he knew he shouldn't let Kurotsuchi off the hook should they manage to get Rin back. There will be hell to pay.

The duo continued hopping through the trees of Kusa until they decided to stop to regain their bearings and figure out what part grass country they are currently in.

Kakashi looked up into the late afternoon sky and observed the ways the tree branches were swaying with the wind. Taking out his compass he looks at it and sees the they were heading further southwest into Kusa, near the Land of Rivers, a small country that bordered Sunagakure.

''Where are we Kakashi? Which direction did we travel in?'' Asked the blonde. He was trying his hardest to contain his emotions but the thought of Rin kidnapped by Kurotsuchi for whatever reasons was really getting to him. His father is right.

''We've gone southwest and we're definitely near Kawa no Kuni. That's odd since Iwa is in the northwest so I wonder what that Kurotsuchi girl would need to take Rin there for.'' Said Kakashi.

 _''The Land of Rivers...why there? Why isn't she headed back to Iwa instead?''_ Naruto thought with his teeth gritted.

Just then the two boys felt a presence fill the air and a split-second later another figure landed in between them. Despite the sudden company they weren't stunned at all as they knew the person Naruto had called for would arrive in a matter of seconds, literally.

''Dad!"

''Hokage-sama!"

''Naruto, Kakashi, what's going on? Are you two okay? Where's Rin?'' Minato asked. He looks around the area and saw that only he and the two boys were the only one present.

''Dad..'' Naruto wanted to speak but the emotions that were running through his body prevented him from doing so, but he did his best to suppressed them.

''Naruto..what's wrong?'' Minato asked.

''Dad, Kurotsuchi...Rin..''

''Yes? Please tell me son.''

Kakashi saw that Naruto was still having difficulty explaining to his father so he decided to do the job of telling their Hokage the situation. ''Hokage-sama, we were on our way to our objective we decided to take a quick break. Me and Naruto went to use the bathroom while Rin was left on her own but not without Naruto giving her one of your specialized kunai.''

Minato listened intently and the one thing he thought was odd was that his son gave Rin one of his kunai so that meant Naruto would've teleported straight back to Rin the moment she was in danger.

''I see, please go on.''

''While Rin was waiting for us to finish she was attacked by Iwa shinobi and one of them happened to be Kurotsuchi. They managed to get her trapped in some weird substance that prevented her from escaping and as Kurotsuchi and her comrades were about to make a break for it I returned just in time to battle them but a third Iwa ninja joined the fray and bought some time for Kurotsuchi to run off with Rin. While Rin was attacked I saw your kunai on the ground so I scooped it up and tossed it in the direction Kurotsuchi went in a way that it would sail past her and when it did Naruto used the Flying Thunder God and appeared right in front of the girl and nearly took her out with a Rasengan but she used a mud wall and blocked it.'' Kakashi continued.

''After that Kurotsuchi jumped over me so I gave chase but that girl summoned a group of shadow clones to stop me and there was no way I could've gotten to Kurotsuchi without dealing with the clones first but by the time Kakashi had killed her last comrade and I finished the last clone off Kurotsuchi and Rin were long gone.'' Naruto said, almost yelling his side of the story at his father.

Minato looked at his son and saw that he was greatly upset and was slightly shaken and knew that he was feeling responsible for Rin's capture. He was about to speak to his son but the younger blonde continued to speak.

''You're right dad, I should've killed Kurotsuchi the moment I met her and now because of my stupid ass Rin is captured and who knows what they need her for.'' Said the younger blonde.

''I don't even want to know why Kurotsuchi even targeted Rin to begin with. I mean, Naruto is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki surely that's what makes Kurotsuchi view you as her biggest threat. Rin is just a medic so why would she need her?'' Kakashi inquired.

Minato closed his eyes and went into silent mode so that he could think that over. He opened his eyes.

''She wouldn't need Rin to heal her wounded comrades at the front fighting our village because there's no wounded to even attend to since I gave the order for all our shinobi to kill on sight. No wounded so there's obviously a different reason Rin was captured by that girl.''

The blonde Hokage then turned to face the southwest where the Land of Rivers was and closed bent down and closed his eyes. He then took his left index finger and gently placed it on the grass. A second later his eyes would open.

''What is it dad?'' Naruto asked.

''Naruto, I know you're an adept sensor type but my sensory skills are much stronger and have a wider and longer field of range. I just detected a few faint chakra signatures coming from the border with grass and river country and I bet it's those of Kurotsuchi and Rin.'' Explained the older blonde.

''Oh yeah! I had forgotten that you were an amazing sensor type and that you can detect people by just touching the ground like that. Can you calculate the distance we'll need to travel to get to Kurotsuchi and Rin?'' Kakashi asked.

''Dad won't be needing to calculate distance because there's no reason for Kurotsuchi to just stop at the border with Kawa right dad?'' Naruto quipped.

''That's right, she's still on the move but if we get going now we'll be able to either catch up to those two or at least get to Rin before Kurotsuchi does whatever she wants with Rin. Naruto, since Konan put you in charge of this mission now that I'm here I'm taking charge of it. We can put the Kannabi and Tenchi bridges aside we're now on a rescue mission to locate and retrieve Rin Nohara.'' Minato said.

Naruto shrugged, he didn't want to be team leader anymore since Rin was taken. ''Fine with me, I'm not ready for a leadership position anyway. I'm so fucking immature.''

''Cut that shit out Naruto, I think you have what it takes to lead.'' Kakashi said trying to calm his friend down.

''Naruto, let's put that negativity aside right now because we need to get Rin back and when we find them we'll take care of that Iwa girl.'' The Hokage said.

Minato, Naruto, and Kakashi then took off into the trees and headed straight for the Land of Rivers to rescue Rin from the clutches of Iwa, more specifically, Kurotsuchi.

 **Location: Cave in Kawa no Kuni, several hours later**

It was all black, an empty void of nothingness and it felt like she was dead. Or at least that's what Rin felt like until she began to slowly open her eyes and regained her consciousness.

''Erm..Where am I? What happened?'' The girl groaned in pain. She slowly sat up and saw that she was instead of being trapped in Kurotsuchi's quicklime she was tired up with rope at the wrists and her ankles to prevent any kind of escape. The way her wrists were tied prevented her from using any hand seals.

The brown-haired girl looked around the place she was in and saw that she was taken into a cave, but she didn't know where the cave was located. She then remembered the events that culminated for..how long has it been since?

''Oh yeah, I was kidnapped by the freaking Kurotsuchi girl.''

She noticed that she was the only person in the cave at that minute and where ever Kurotsuchi went she decided to try and make a hasty escape. She learned the art of escaping during her time in the academy but with the use of basic rope that binds her she used her nails and began to use the edge of it to try and cut through the rope and after a few minutes of struggling she felt the rope begin to slowly cut.

''Damn, I wish my nails were sharper but this'll have to do. I just hope I can get out before Kurotsuchi comes back.'' She whispered to herself.

Then, rotten luck hit her when she saw the light that was coming from the outside through the cave entrance get cut off by a shadow of a person. Looking up Rin saw that it was Kurotsuchi with a slain rabbit in her hand and a bloodied kunai knife in the other.

''Awe, you're finally awake Rin? I thought I hit you a little too hard that you'd be knocked out for weeks.'' The pink-eyed girl said in a teasing tone.

Rin glared at the prodigy with intense disdain. She didn't necessarily hate Kurotsuchi for any reason, but more like she didn't trust the girl and viewed her in a neutral manner. ''What the hell do you want with me? Where the hell are we?'' She asks.

Kurotsuchi snorted and ignored the medic like she wasn't even there as she walked over and sat by the fire across from Rin. She began to use her kunai knife to gut the rabbit and skin it to put over the fire.

''Why would you even want to know anyway? I hear you Konoha bitches like to blabber and gossip so I think I'll keep it a secret. Our secret.'' The pink-eyed girl said in a condescending tone.

''You'd better tell me right now anyway since whatever you have planned for me is probably going to happen soon.'' Rin spat back.

Kurotsuchi placed a finger on her chin and gave Rin's comment a second's worth of thought before shaking her head.

''Nah, I don't think so.''

The Iwa girl then skewered her skinned and gutted rabbit with a stick and placed it over the fire cooking it rotisserie style. She took a small canteen next to her and unscrewed the cap off and began to take a sip of water from it and the sight of the pink-eyed girl hydrating reminded Rin that she was quite thirsty herself.

After taking her sip Kurotsuchi lowers the canteen down and noticed Rin was eyeing the small container with a hungry look. The medic then set her sights on the cooking rabbit and then a growl was heard from the medic's stomach.

''You hungry Rin? Well, lucky for you I've managed to catch this bad boy right here so when it's done cooking I'll share with you.'' Said Kurotsuchi.

The Iwa kunoichi takes the canteen and noticing the look the brown-haired medic gave the canteen Kurotsuchi made the correct assumption that she was not only hungry, but thirsty as well.

''Thirsty?'' She questioned.

Rin narrowed her eyes at Kurotsuchi and felt like she was going to try something until she saw the Iwa girl actually smile kindly at her. She nodded.

''Lean forward then.'' Kurotsuchi instructed.

Rin did what she was told and slightly leaned forward hoping that Kurotsuchi would move the canteen closer to her mouth but Kurotsuchi didn't do said action.

''Come on, move forward more I'm too lazy to do it myself.'' Kurotsuchi said.

The Konoha medic leaned even more forward and just as the tip of the canteen was about to reach her mouth Kurotsuchi jerked her hand forward causing some of the contents in it to spill on Rin's face. The next thing the Iwa prodigy did was spill the water in the canteen on Rin's head completely wetting her and she ended the tease by tossing the now empty canteen at Rin's face hitting her.

''What the fuck Kurotsuchi?!" Rin growled in pure agitation.

''You really think I was gonna share my water and food with you? Sorry, I don't share with Konoha trash, much less a Konoha bitch like you. Starve and die of thirst I don't give a shit.'' Kurotsuchi spat.

Rin's glare at the Iwa girl only intensified. At first she felt no hostility towards the girl but the way she was just treated by Kurotsuchi made her feel aggravation towards the Tsuchikage prospect. She grew up learning that Iwa was never to be trusted and that they will treat anyone from Konoha with hostility and the proof before her was all she needed.

''You Iwa shinobi are all the same. When I grew up I never hated you people but now with this war and what I've learned of your actions in the past I can see why not only Konoha hate you, but the other three villages despise the Hidden Stone. You all treat your POWs like trash and as if they're not human beings with feelings compared to my village. During the last war we had so many of your shinobi as prisoners but we treated them with such respect and courtesy. You already know the story of what your gramps did when our villages had that prisoner exchange. By the way, do you even know what kind of kunoichi I even am?'' The medic asked.

Kurotsuchi scoffed. ''I don't give a fuck what you are because no matter your specialty field all you Konoha fucks are scum, Even your Hokage is pure scum, no, he's lower than scum.''

Her own glare at the Iwa girl intensified. ''Don't you call Hokage-sama that he's a great leader and the best ninja to ever hail from Konoha. Also, I'm a medic just so you know so by law established by the first five Kage you are to treat me with dignity, fairness, and compassion.'' Rin said.

The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage almost burst out laughing at the rules the first five Kage had established when all the Great Villages were formed. She learned about it during her time in the academy and she always thought it was stupid. Why should she follow a rule that was almost a century old and the icing on the cake was she was going to treat a Konoha Kunoichi with the three words Rin said that it was almost hysterical to her. She would rather hang herself than treat any Konoha POW like a human being when she grew up to view Konoha as scum of the Earth.

''You're such a stupid bitch, do you really think shit like that applies when there's a war between two villages who out of all the five hate each other the most? You Konoha shinobi are fucking soft. Why should you treat a prisoner with dignity and stuff when they can and most likely will stab you in the back later? In Iwa, we learn that kindness, hospitality, fairness, and compassion are what makes a shinobi weak and vulnerable to his or her enemies. Dream on little girl.'' The Iwa girl spat condescendingly.

Rin cringed at the tone of Kurotsuchi's voice. When Naruto revealed that he had an interest in her and that he wished this war wasn't happening so the two of them can meet properly. She always listened to the blonde boast about how he thought Kurotsuchi and him could see through the mutual hate between their villages but this, this situation with her being kidnapped by the very girl he was so interested in she had a feeling Naruto wouldn't be very nice to the Iwa Jonin.

''Naruto told me that he thought you were a nice girl and that if the war wasn't going on he would've tried to get to know you better to see if you can overcome the mutual hatred between us, but from what I'm seeing of you now shows me you're just brainwashed and conditioned to hate the Leaf just like the others am I right? I bet you think Naruto is a swell guy too, c'mon Kurotsuchi, ask me anything about him I'll tell you everything you want to know.'' Rin said in a menacingly teasing tone that was completely unusual of her.

What Kurotsuchi didn't know was that during their whole exchange the medic-nin had continued to use her nails to slowly cut through her rope bindings and she felt that she was almost free of her confines. She only needed a couple more seconds, a minute at most.

''Why the fuck would I ask you about that blonde asshole anyway? All I need to know is that he's a piece of shit just like his dad and perfectly satisfied with that so fuck him I don't care if he died anyway and if he does I'll go to his body and spit on it.'' Answered the pink-eyed girl

''You are such a bitch, I bet all Iwa kunoichi are like you huh? And what the hell did you kidnap me for anyway? You might as well tell me since I bet my friends are almost here. Tell me now while you have the chance.'' Rin said with a grin.

Kurotsuchi was about to knock the girl unconscious again, but the medic did have a point but still, she didn't want to spill the information until they got to their destination where the shinobi in Iwa who specialized in matters involving the tailed-beasts will rendezvous with her.

''Hm, nah, I think it'll be better to save the surprise until it's ready little medic.'' Kurotsuchi said turning around to check on her rabbit which was still roasting over the fire.

''Too much of a scared little Iwa bitch to tell me? I'm just a medic. I guess Iwa girls have another use for their mouths instead of talking you know what I mean?'' Rin said hoping her insult would bring Kurotsuchi close to her.

The Iwa kunoichi felt a surge of anger flow through her body at the insult. How dare this low-life Konoha bitch insult the Tsuchikage's granddaughter like that.

''What did I say, watch your fucking mouth Konoha bitch.'' She barked.

''You watch how you use that mouth of yours, instead of opening it to let words out you open it to let certain things in. Is that what you're good at doing?'' Rin sneered.

 _''That's it! It wouldn't hurt to literally beat this girl to a pulp! I'm breaking her arms and legs!''_ Thought the Iwa kunoichi.

She decided to tend to her cooking rabbit for a bit and after doing so she turns around only to be greeted to a kunai bring driven into her face.

 _''Shit!"_

Kurotsuchi just barely managed to dodge the attack by bending backwards so that the lunging Rin would dash over. Groaning in annoyance at missing her best chance to strike the Iwa girl the medic-nin harmlessly sails over the flames and lands on the other side of it.

The two kunoichi regain their bearings and stare each other down. Rin had a kunai while Kurostuchi was now wielding her katana.

''I should've known you would cut yourself loose. How the hell did you even do it anyway? I made sure to tie your hands in a way you can't use hand seals or reach for any weapons.'' Kurotsuchi asked out of curiosity.

Rin showed the Iwa kunoichi her nails that she had done a few days prior to being assigned the mission to destroy the bridges from her Hokage and filed the sides of her nails to make them sharp enough to cut though things and maybe use them as weapons if kunai weren't available to her.

''See? That's what happens when you consider the advantages we can have as kunoichi.''

Kurotsuchi only scowled at Rin.

''Alright bitch, you got two choices, don't fight me and I'll just trap you with my quicklime until I'm finished resting here or two, we can fight and I'll just kill you and dump your body some place where your shitty friends will never find you.'' She asked.

''Fuck you, I'm getting out of here and finding Naruto and the others. I know I can't do that now, not without taking you out first.'' Rin said bravely.

The notion of being taken out by some Konoha underling almost made her burst out laughing. She is a Jonin, the best kunoichi in Iwa and the next Tsuchikage.

''There's no way an underling like you can beat me, you're a fucking medic, the weakest of all shinobi and the most useless.'' Kurotsuchi spat hatefully. _''This girl, I have to get her restrained and meet with the ANBU team to seal Yonbi in her, but I know she isn't going to give up without a fight. Gramps said if she ends up dying we can always try to get that blonde fucker's silver-haired friend instead. Oh well, I guess I'll just take this one out and I'll make it nice and slow for her.''_

The two kunoichi stare each other down and the tension in the cave was powerful as they both were determined to defeat the other. As much as Rin didn't want to kill Kurotsuchi she knew that it was a last resort if she can't at least beat the Iwa girl down and make a quick escape while she had the chance.

Almost on cue the two kunoichi leaped towards each other so that they were both above the fire just as the view switches to the outside area showing the lush, green forests as dusk soon arrives. The sounds of their steel weapons clashing against each other emanate from the cave and filled the air.

 **Location: Border between Kusa and Kawa no Kuni**

They've been making their way towards the Land of Rivers for hours on end and had it not been for encountering countless Iwa shinobi while heading there they would've arrived sooner. Minato, Naruto, and Kakashi had finally arrived at the border between the two small countries and despite being exhausted from battling at least a hundred Iwa shinobi while making their way towards their intended destination they still kept going.

''Damn, dad, I think we need to take a quick break. All those fights have me tired.'' Naruto said, almost in a breathy voice.

''Yeah...I need to attend to the cuts I've gotten from those fights and I'm a bit sore too Hokage-sama. Please, let's rest for a bit.'' Kakashi said.

He didn't want to admit it himself, but the fourth Hokage was feeling exhausted himself as well. He knew that it would be best to rest for a little bit to catch their breaths as he knew that even if Kurotsuchi and Rin were far he can still detect them from an incredible distance away. He lands atop a clustered area where the branches of multiple trees intertwined creating a platform for them to rest on.

''Okay guys, it's almost night time so let's rest and if you're not recovered by the set time we'll stay here the night. Go ahead, eat your rations and hydrate you both need to be refueled in the case we catch up to that Iwa girl.'' The Hokage said.

''Thanks dad, and don't worry they're not going anywhere.'' Naruto said as he falls over in pure exhaustion.

Kakashi merely took a seat and took his pack off his back. Unzipping it he reaches in and pulls out a field ration for one consisting of dango and some rice balls. ''Finally, I thought I was going to die of starvation out here.''

Minato smiled at the younger shinobi. Even with the dire situation they've found themselves in it was nice to see these two act like themselves when they were home. He closes his eyes and places his fingers on the ground and like before he picked up the faint signatures of Rin and Kurotsuchi many miles away and they remained in the same place.

 _''Hm, guess that Iwa girl is resting for the night. Glad to tell she didn't do anything to Rin. Thank Kami there's no one else out here but us.''_ The Hokage thought to himself in content knowing that they might be able to peacefully have their break.

He goes to join the two young ones and sit with them as Kakashi starts a fire so that they can keep warm for the forthcoming night.

 _55 minutes later_

It was the nearing the end of Kakashi's turn for guard duty as night began to descend upon the three males. Up next was Minato and checking his little watch Kakashi saw that he had five minutes left before he would have to wake the Hokage who was taking a quick nap before his shift up.

Kakashi wished he had sensory abilities on the same caliber with Minato but at least having the best sensor in their village aside from Kushina with him out in the field was a relief since Minato has such a large range. He looked over to Naruto and saw that the blonde Chunin had completely knocked out for the night and getting him up for his shift would be next to impossible.

Five more minutes would pass before Kakashi saw that it was time for Minato to take watch. Getting up he walks over to the resting Hokage and gently shakes him awake.

''Psst, Minato-sama it's time for your shift.'' Kakashi whispered as to not disturb Naruto.

Minato began to stir awake and opened his eyes to be greeted by Kakashi's face.

''Is it my turn already?'' The Hokage quietly grumbled.

''Yeah, then it's Naruto's next. Can I go rest now Minato-sama?'' Asked the masked Chunin.

''Go ahead, you've earned it.'' Minato said as he gets up and stretches.

The Hokage watches as the silver-haired Chunin makes his way over next to Naruto and goes to lay down and as soon as he does that Kakashi knocks out and snores quietly alongside Naruto. Nodding, the Hokage takes one of his kunai from his pouch and walks over to the edge of the wooden platform they were in and sits there with his feet hanging over the edge.

Just as he takes a seat he immediately picked up several chakra signatures from the ground area below where he and the other two were.

 _''Iwa shinobi right below us, what would Iwa need to have their people here for? The ones I'm sensing isn't Kurotsuchi's since she's distinct from the others.''_ Minato thought.

He closes his eyes and focuses on the chakra signature from below and deduced that there were at least five Iwa shinobi down below and he was glad they didn't detect either him, his son, or Kakashi.

''They're Iwa ANBU. I'd go and take care of them myself but guess it's time to show Naruto why I'm called the Yellow Flash.'' The Hokage whispered to himself.

Getting up he quietly walks over to the resting forms of Kakashi and Naruto and gently wakes the both of them up.

''Erm, what is it dad? Is it my turn to do guard duty yet?'' Naruto asked groggily.

''Huh? Minato-sama why are you waking me up?'' Kakashi asked rubbing his droopy eyes.

We've got company boys. Right below us I detected about five Iwa ANBU agents. The thing that strikes me is what does Onoki need some ANBU out here for? Kawa is quite a distance away from Iwa you know. I wanted to wake you guys up so we can go pay them a visit and you Naruto, can see why Iwa is scared of your dad and why they call me the Yellow Flash.'' Minato explained.

Hearing that there were Iwa ANBU nearby Naruto and Kakashi quickly scrambled for their respective weapons.

''Iwa? Where? I want to take some out.'' Kakashi said.

''Yeah, I need to try and match your body count of Iwa ninja from the last war dad? Where are they let me at em!" The blonde whispered loudly.

Minato motioned for his son and Kakashi to relax as he was the one who would handle their company.

''Relax you two, come with me.''

They gather their things and extinguish what remained of the little flame they used to warm themselves up and Minato leads them to the edge.

''Right down below us, there are five Iwa ANBU and what a coincidence that they choose to rest in a spot right below us right? I think they might be here to meet with Kurotsuchi. Think about it you two, why would she come out here and be the only person from Iwa? These ANBU here are definitely heading out to meet her for something and we're going to find out.'' Minato explained.

''Iwa ANBU? C'mon dad let me take them.'' Naruto said only for his father to shake his head.

''No Naruto, if I fight them the very sight of me will make them cower in fear. What would you do if the Yellow Flash was in front of you?'' Said the older blonde.

Kakashi knew Minato was right. When the Hokage defeats them they're surely going to give information since Minato was so feared in Iwa that even the very mention of his name would make the most hardened Stone ninja cry.

''I agree with your dad Naruto, let him deal with these Stone assholes and since it's him we're more than likely getting info on what Kurotsuchi needs Rin for and why they are here.'' Said the silver-haired Chunin.

''Then it's settled, here.'' Minato reaches into his pouch and takes out several kunai knives and hands it to the younger shinobi. ''I want you guys to toss these knives at one ANBU each and watch what happens.''

Both Naruto and Kakashi understood and knew what Hokage was planning and they felt glee inside. Now they can see how Minato really operated and used the Flying Thunder God jutsu.

Doing what they were told the two Chunin take up positions and sneak their way around the Iwa ANBU so that they were both directly across from each other. They nod at each other and look down in the clearing where the ANBU were resting and were thankful that they were unaware even with all of them awake.

Before they threw the kunai knives they began to hear the ANBU talk. They listened.

''So, do you think Kurotsuchi really has that girl from the briefing with her?'' Asked one of them.

''She wouldn't have sent a messenger bird for nothing you know. Kurotsuchi is the kind of kunoichi to never lose sight of her target.'' Answered another.

''Remind me what our objective was again?'' The only clueless member of the group questioned earning a facepalm from his cohorts.

''We're gonna seal the Yonbi into that girl's body, the girl Kurotsuchi briefed on us a few days ago.'' The group leader answered.

''Yeah, that's exactly why she captured her. We're gonna leave the girl stranded in Kusa and those Konoha scum will have to look for her and when they find her they'll take her back to their village and the girl will unleash the Yonbi and destroy the Hidden Leaf and we'll win this war.'' Another explained.

Minato, Naruto, and Kakashi widened their eyes in realization. Now Naruto and Kakashi understood why Kurotsuchi targeted Rin and they felt the anger in their bodies swelling and building up inside and they know that they needed to do something about the Iwa girl when they get her.

 _''You can't be serious, sealing the Yonbi into Rin and having her unleash the beast in our village?''_ Naruto thought in anger.

 _''So that's why that Iwa bitch kidnapped her, well we are gonna make sure you don't get the chance to do that.''_ Kakashi thought as he was determined to bring Rin back.

Minato was thinking other thoughts. He felt bad for Naruto when he told his son that he should deal with Kurotsuchi appropriately the next time he encountered her. At that moment however, he felt compelled to deal with the girl himself and he would make her pay dearly. He can sense the anger coming from his son too. He looks at them and nods and that was the signal they needed to launch the barrage of kunai knives at the ANBU agents.

They hurl them so that if the kunai landed they'd be in between each of the Iwa ninjas. The Iwa ANBU detected the kunai flying towards them and they turn to face the direction in which the attack came from.

''Hey! We have company heads up!'' One of them shouted.

They all get up and draw their swords to try and deflect the oncoming kunai but as when the knives came with arm's reach of them they did not expect the next thing. In the blink of an eye all of the Iwa ANBU had blood gushing from their backs and necks as Minato had used the Flying Thunder God to teleport in between all of them. The speed in which it happened was so fast that even Naruto or Kakashi could finish blinking as they had tossed the kunai knives. They watched as all the Iwa ANBU fell just as fast as they were sliced apart by Minato and they all laid still, a pool of blood forming under each corpse.

''Woah, so that's how dad got that nickname...I thought I was fast...he's amazing.'' Naruto said to himself as he was still shocked at his father's natural speed.

 _''Damn, that's why he's called Konoha's Yellow Flash.''_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Minato stood tall and proud as he looked at all the Iwa ANBU and noticed that one managed to survive his attack.

''Naruto, Kakashi, come down you two.'' He instructed.

Doing what they were told the two Chunin leap from their hiding spots to join the Hokage.

''We have a survivor, that's rare case when I use my jutsu in that manner.'' Minato said as he kicks the Iwa ANBU on his back so that he can look him in the eyes.

The Iwa ANBU's eyes widened in fear when he saw who had attacked him and his comrades.

''No..no way, the fourth Hokage? Why..why are you out here? Hokage are not supposed to be on the battlefield..'' The man said as he spat a glob of blood.

''Shut up, I heard what you were talking about. Now tell us. What do you need Rin for?! Answer me!'' Minato shouted menacingly.

''Fuck you! You piece of shit!'' The Iwa ANBU shot back.

Minato growled in anger which was unusual of him as he was always a calm and kind individual but in situations like this he knew he had to behave accordingly. He bent down and places his finger in the Iwa ANBU's eye and dug it slightly into his eye socket making the man scream.

''Tell us now! What does Kurotsuschi intend to do with Rin? The girl you said you were briefed on? Are you really going to seal the Yonbi within her?'' The Hokage asked in a calmer tone.

''Aaagh!'' The Iwa ANBU cried in agony as Minato dug his finger deeper into his eye.

Minato then forced his finger deeper and eventually he had gauged the man's eye out sending blood spraying slightly out of the wound.

''You fucking Konoha piece of shit! Fuck you! Hokage is nothing!'' The Iwa ANBU screamed in defiance.

''Naruto would you like to try your hands on getting information?'' Minato asked turning to look at his son.

Naruto nodded and took a kunai knive. ''Kakashi, force this guy's mouth open for me will you?''

Kakashi smiled. ''Sure thing.'' He then walks over and bends down so that he can pry the Iwa ANBU's mouth open but he was resisting. ''Open wide asshole.''

Seeing he wasn't going to give up easily despite his wounds Minato had inflicted Kakashi takes two of his own kunai knives and forces them into his mouth. He stabs into the roof of his mouth and the lower portion of the mouth and jerks his hands apart and successfully pries the man's mouth. The ninja weapons stabbed into the flesh of his mouth making him squirm and cry in agony.

With his kunai knife Naruto places the tip under the gum of one of the Iwa ANBU's teeth and jams his knife in it. ''You said you plan on sealing a tailed beast inside our friend is that true?'' Asked the blonde.

The man only screamed and tried to shove Naruto off of him but that only served to agitate Minato so the blonde Hokage took a kunai and jammed it in the man's palm.

''Tell us now!'' He said, almost shouting.

''Gagh! Alright! We had a briefing with Kurotsuchi on how she suggested to our Tsuchikage that we kidnap that brown-haired girl and if Kurotsuchi was successful she is to take her to River country where ANBU trained in tailed-beast sealing will conduct said sealing and put the Yonbi inside that girl! We would then leave her in here to be found by your shinobi and take her back to Konoha where she would probably lose control of the beast and it would be unleashed and destroy your village!" The Iwa ANBU screamed.

His hunch was correct as Minato knew that the moment when he overheard them mention the Yonbi he had a feeling that they would have sealed it within one of their shinobi but he didn't expect them to target Rin.

''Where did you plan on meeting Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked.

''W-we p-planned on meeting her in the middle of this country where we would perform the sealing...'' The Iwa ANBU groaned.

''I think we have all the info we need Minato-sama so let's just waste this guy.'' Kakashi inquired. He thought it would be a waste of time trying to get more information out of this guy when they already knew the reason Rin was taken by Kurotsuchi and what they planned on doing with her.

Minato was thinking the same thing so he took a kunai knife and stabbed the Iwa ANBU in the forehead killing him instantly.

''Oh c'mon dad, we should've just let him suffer for wanting to participate in sealing the Yonbi in Rin.'' Naruto said, almost whining.

They then rummaged through the corpses of the other ANBU and found papers that suggested that they were indeed going to meet Kurostuchi in the middle of Kawa and now that they managed to know their intentions the three Konoha shinobi only had one objective and that was to rescue Rin and bring her home.

''I wonder exactly where in this country they're going to perform the sealing. What do you guys think?'' Questioned Naruto.

''I think it would be better if we got to her before she reaches her location.'' Kakashi said.

Minato felt the urge to use his jutsu to teleport himself to another dimension as he was so busy torturing the Iwa ANBU that he had not noticed that the chakra signatures of Rin and Kurotsuchi had gotten farther away.

''Hurry, let's get tail them before Kurotsuchi gets there because I'd love to surprise her and meet the girl.'' Minato said in a cold tone.

The three males then ran through the forest brush headed straight after the two kunoichi who Minato detected were on the move now.

 **-Elsewhere in Kawa-**

The two kunoichi had been battling it out with one another for several hours now and despite Rin specializing more in the medical field rather than combat she still excelled in the latter thanks to training with Konan and her two teammates. She was glad she decided to learn how to fight otherwise she wouldn't have gotten this far and managed to escape from Kurotsuchi.

During their battle Rin had managed to temporarily stun the Iwa prodigy with a medical jutsu and she used the opportunity to make a break for it. She knew that the Iwa kunoichi would expect her to make a break for Konoha territory so she headed in the direction of Suna and maybe the Sand would allow her to hide from the Stone considering that they were both on bad terms two just like Iwa was with the Leaf.

Even though she felt like she wasn't alone in the area she did notice that Kurotsuchi didn't seem to be following her anymore which was odd but nonetheless she was glad. She spotted another cave beside a stream and headed in the direction of it hoping that she can head in and catch her breath even if it was for a minute.

Landing at the cave entrance she runs inside and places a hand on her chest out of exhaustion.

 _''Crap, I can't let my guard down, I know she's still following me, just that she's making it seem like she's given up chasing me.''_ Rin thought to herself.

She peeks her head out of the cave entrance and looks around the forest and spots nothing. She felt safe and headed back into the cave. She then looks around the interior of it and after seeing that there was no one inside with her she sighed in content.

''Phew, looks like I can use what time I have to rest.'' She whispered.

''You thought you could get away from me? How cute bitch.'' A very familiar voice said.

Rin jumped at the sudden intrusion and looked down to see the dirt below her feet crumble upwards.

Then out of the crumbled dirt the tip of a katana protrudes out of it and went straight for her chin and the medic only just barely managed to dodge it and instead she takes the stab to the shoulder making her yelp in pain.

Kurotsuchi fully emerges from the dirt and the two kunoichi land several feet away from each other.

''You were waiting for me this whole time?!'' Rin yelled.

''Oh yeah, now I'm gonna give you another chance. Come with me and we'll seal the Yonbi in you and when it unleashes in Konoha you might live. Or I can kill you where you stand and use one of your friends instead. Maybe they won't be so stubborn like you.'' Kurotsuchi said.

''Fuck you Kurotsuchi! Over my dead body you'll use me or anyone I care for against my village.'' Rin declared defiantly drawing her last kunai knife.

Kurotsuchi only raised her eyebrow in astonishment at Rin's will and defiance. She had heard of Konoha shinobi possessing these traits but she didn't expect a frilly little medic like Rin to have them.

''So you'd rather die a painful death then live to see your village get destroyed? Fine by me fuck the mission.'' Kurotsuchi brandished her katana and the two kunoichi go at it again and lunge at each other.

The length advantage the katana gave Kurotsuchi enabled her to gain proper leverage at the two of them bring their blades together to wrestle control of the situation by trying to shove the other back.

The Iwa kunoichi slowly moves her katana forward so that the longer blade would slightly cut into Rin's fingers and she inwardly smiled with glee when she saw that she had drawn blood. She tries to use her sword's length more to her advantage but Rin knew that she would try this and quickly headbutts the kunoichi sending her reeling backwards.

Rin had managed to hit Kurotsuchi dead on the nose that she made the Iwa girl bleed out of her nostrils. The Iwa girl holds her nose and pain and looks at the amount of blood in her palm.

''Oh, now you're gonna die you Konoha skank.'' Growled Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi performs a series of hand seals and expels her signature quicklime out of her mouth. Having seen this a couple times Rin manages to jump away from the jutsu and dodges it.

 _''Ha! I've seen this enough to know that it only expands a few feet before hardening.''_ Rin thought only for her happiness to turn into shock when Kurotsuchi performs another series of hand seals. She then expels water from her mouth and to Rin's shock the hardened quicklime expanded even further and just as her feet touched the ground it became encased in the quicklime effectively trapping her.

''No!'' Rin cried out.

She looks up to see Kurotsuchi smirking in accomplishment before expelling another vat of quicklime at her hands gluing themselves together leaving her completely defenseless.

''Awwe, sorry I had to do that Rin. What do you don't know is that I can use my Water Trumpet jutsu to expand the range of my quicklime. Consider yourself fucked, it was nice knowing you Rin.'' Kurotsuchi took her katana and pointed it at the medic. ''I decided to play nice with you Rin so I left your mouth alone so I can hear you scream as you die.''

Rin glares at Kurotsuchi and knew that she was too beaten and exhausted from their earlier fight but she wasn't about to accept her fate yet as she still had the will to try to fight back even if the odds were against her.

The Iwa girl walks over to Kurotsuchi and hops onto the harden quicklime and makes her way towards the helpless medic. She places her katana against Rin's cheek and moved it slightly drawing some blood. The sharp pain made Rin wince but she fought through it.

''I think I'm gonna torture you a bit but I decided to be the nicest I've been. Live knowing you contributed to the destruction of your village or die a slow, painful death right here?'' Kurotsuchi asked.

The Iwa girl watches as Rin's blood spills onto her blade and when she got a decent amount of the precious liquid she flicks her sword so that some of the red splashed on Rin's face making her cringe in annoyance. Kurotsuchi then backhands Rin so hard that her head jerked almost ninety degrees and the medic swore she felt her vertebra move out of place but thankfully it wasn't anything that could've caused her to be paralyzed.

''This is just too fun, hope you're ready for hours of this.'' Kurotsuchi said menacingly.

Then, two figures slowly make their way into the cave and the sudden presence was noticed by the two kunoichi. They both look at the entrance to the cave and saw two figures that they couldn't make out thanks to it being night.

''Who goes there? Show yourself.'' Kurotsuchi ordered with her katana held defensively in front of her.

Rin looked over Kurotsuchi and saw the two figures standing there and when the two figures walked forward the figures were revealed to be Naruto and Kakashi and they didn't look very happy.

Rin's eyes gleamed in relief and happiness. ''Naruto! Kakashi!''

Kurotsuchi's expression was much different however as she glared the two Konoha Chunin down with sheer hatred. ''How the fuck did you Konoha trash catch up and find me?''

Naruto and Kakashi now had small smiles plastering their faces.

''Oh, with the help of a very special someone who I'm sure you would love to meet.'' Naruto answered and both of them moved to the side as if they were letting someone walk in between them and a second later Minato appeared via Flying Thunder God.

She had shown dominance and sadism when she was messing with Rin but the second she laid eyes on the Yellow Flash fear quickly took over as she would have never in a million years think she'd come face to face with the most hated person ever in her village. She knew that she couldn't escape now with the two fastest shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, she realized she should've just finish Rin off and head back home.

''T-the Yellow Flash..'' Kurotsuchi almost stuttered those words and Rin took notice of the sudden change in her voice.

''Awe, is little Kurotsuchi scared of the Hokage?'' Rin asked teasingly.

Minato took off his flak jacket, his kunai pouch, and his shuriken holster and proceeded to walk over to the frightened Iwa kunoichi with his hands up showing that he was unarmed.

''Now Kurotsuchi, I know you're surprised to see the Hokage out on the battlefield but I'm here to help my son and Kakashi get their teammate back. The girl you have, return her to us and we'll spare you but you also have no choice but to surrender to us and let us take you into custody. We can't let you go after kidnapping a kunoichi from our village. The other choice is that you can resist me but in retaliation I will kill you before you can even blink. So what's it going to be Kurotsuchi?''

Minato had hoped that Kurotsuchi would choose the first choice but her status in the Konoha bingo book stated that she'd be the kind of person to fight a Konoha shinobi to death regardless of who it is even if it was him, the fourth Hokage.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Rin looked at Kurotsuchi and saw that she appeared to be shaken slightly and they all knew why. However, they then looked at her in confusion when she began to let out a small laugh. She had a grin on her face.

''Oh man! The Yellow Flash and piece of shit Hokage telling me to surrender so I can be taken prisoner back to his shitty village. I can take my chances here to kill you and your shinobi and make my village proud and even if I die trying I'll be remembered a hero in Iwa.'' The Iwa girl spat.

Naruto felt compelled to speak his part.

''You know, I had a feeling that despite all that anger, aggression, and hatred towards our village deep down you were a very kind and sweet girl, but I'm starting to second guess myself. You really think you can take on all of us especially my dad? You know you're only putting on a brave act because you can't show your true emotions Kurotsuchi. I know you're scared right now because my dad is right in front of you but with that aside, what choice are you gonna make? You want to hand Rin back over to us and you get to live even as a prisoner until this war is over? Or would you rather have me or my dad kill you where you stand? How are you gonna counter his jutsu? There's no way. I let you off the hook two times before but after learning that you kidnapped Rin so you can seal a tailed-beast into her and have her return to the village and destroy it I now know that if you walked free from this you'd only cause more damage. Make your choice Kurotsuchi.'' The blonde offered but just in case she tried something he secretly drew one of his father's kunai knives.

''Make the right decision Kurotsuchi or you can kiss Iwa and your gramps goodbye.'' Kakashi said holding his father's blade just in case.

Minato stopped halfway towards Kurotsuchi and eyed the girl and saw that she had lowered her head and appeared to actually be giving their offer a thought. That was until she bent down and got on one knee.

''Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!'' Kurotsuchi shouted hoping the jutsu would impale the Hokage.

The ground below Minato began to rumble and the blonde Hokage looked down and saw that a spike made of hardened mud began to form and fly upward towards him. Minato hears Naruto call out to him and sees his son toss a kunai knife slightly to the right where he was standing and the Hokage used his signature jutsu and teleports to it in the air and manages to avoid being impaled by the spear jutsu.

Kurotsuchi had anticipated that move and quickly leaps into the air and swings her katana hoping she can decapitate the Hokage but Minato reacted and grabs the katana in between two of his fingers. He then disarms Kurotsuchi and stabs the kunai knife into her shoulder making her cry in pain and delivers a gut wrenching kick into her gut sending her crashing into the cave floor. He teleports to the kunai in her shoulder and grabs her by the throat.

''If you wish to die then so be it. I could care less if the Tsuchikage hates me or not this is your doing.'' Minato said. ''Naruto! Kakashi get Rin and go!''

Naruto and Kakashi did not question his orders and they quickly rush over to quicklime encased Rin but before they can even reach her the ground around Rin began to form into humans and soon they appeared as mud clones of Kurotsuchi.

''Fucking really? Let's just get this shit done quick Kakashi.'' Naruto said and the two proceeded to engage the clones.

''Annoying.'' Kakashi growled.

Minato felt Kurotsuchi become cold and a bit slimy so he looked down and saw that she had turned into a pile of mud.

 _''A mud substitution. Where could the real one be?''_ He thought just as a group of more Kurotsuchi mud clones appeared around him. _''Bothersome but this has to be done.''_

Rin can only watch in annoyance as her comrades dealt with the mud clones but unaware to anyone of them but the cluster of clones made it impossible to detect the real Kurotsuchi who was now behind the brown-haired medic. The Iwa kunoichi takes her katana and stabs Rin straight through the back and out her gut and the medic let out an ear-piercing scream that caught the attention of her comrades.

Naruto, Minato, and Kakashi's eyes widened seeing their friend cough up blood.

''I'm not letting this bitch off the hook!'' Kurotsuchi shouted before kicking Rin like trash to the ground and the three males ran towards the downed medic.

''Rin! No!'' Naruto cried out.

The blonde performed a Rasengan and slams it into the ground and sends dirt and debris flying everywhere and takes out all the mud clones of the Iwa girl. With the clones out of the way the men all run over to the downed medic and Naruto gently scooped her up. They had no time to pay attention to Kurotsuchi as treating Rin's wounds was priority.

''Naruto, here use these gauze!'' Minato said.

''Rin stay with us!" Kakashi said taking out a cloth to wipe the blood from Rin's mouth.

Kurotsuchi watched the Konoha shinobi begin to attend to their comrades and decided to use the trademark jutsu of her village as a last resort. ''Earth Release: Rock Breaker!''

The next thing that happened was that the cave began to rumble violently and the rocks from the ceiling collapse on them. Kurotsuchi then made a break for it out of the cave as the rocks began to break apart from the ceiling of the cave and plunged downwards and the Iwa girl prayed to even the Shinigami that they would all die from the avalanche of rocks.

Kurotsuchi dolphin dived out of the cave and narrowly avoided having a boulder land on her and the entrance to the cave was blocked off and the jutsu died off to let the kunoichi know that the jutsu had completely destroyed the cave.

She chuckled to herself when she saw that she was alone in the forest. ''For some Hokage and Yellow Flash that trash couldn't even avoid getting trapped in a cave. Looks like I took out the Yellow Flash and his son.''

She then gasped in horror when she saw a kunai knife, more specifically Minato's special ones stabbed into the grass above the cave on a little hill.

A split-second later Naruto, Kakashi, and Minato holding a now barely conscious Rin appeared at the kunai knife. Kurotsuchi was careless, she had forgotten that they could escape her last resort attack by using the Flying Thunder God and she felt doomed and at the same time, afraid of what they'll do to her now that she severely wounded Rin.

Minato and Kakashi looked at Rin and saw that she was barely clinging on to consciousness.

''M-Minato-sama...Kakashi.'' She tried to speak but she coughed a bit of blood.

'Rin! Don't worry you'll be fine!'' Kakashi said reassuringly.

'Kakashi is right Rin, everything will be fine just hang in there.'' Minato whispered into her ear.

The Hokage looked up at his son and saw that he was looking at the direction of Kurotsuchi and he looked at the Iwa girl and saw that she was doing the same to his son. He noticed a tear fall from Naruto's eye and Kurotsuchi decided to tease the blonde Chunin about it.

''Awe, I'm not surprised that you guys all survived that. I'm surprised however, at your son crying Yellow Flash, what happened Naruto? Every time we fought you were always so cocky and happy go lucky acting like nothing could hurt you now you're crying? Well, then again you're a Konoha ninja you guys are always too emotional so how about you stop putting the lives of your friends before your own? You big cry baby.'' Kurotsuchi spat at the blonde as condescendingly as she could.

Naruto didn't react to those words and instead he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl.

Kurotsuchi's maniacal grin turned into a neutral expression when she saw the look in his eyes and saw the look of pure killer intent in them. _''There's something different about him now.''_

Rin was able to use the energy she had left to say what she wanted to Naruto. ''Naruto...if..if I don't make it...promise me..you won't change.''

She then closed her eyes as she passed out from the pain.

''Naruto.'' Minato said taking out several of his kunai knives and tossing over to his son who catches them all. ''You have a new mission, kill Kurotsuchi.''

The tone in Minato's voice made even Kakashi cringe but the silver-haired Chunin continued to apply bandages around Rin's wound.

Naruto takes the kunai knife and holds it in front of him. ''I will.''

With that, Kurotsuchi made a break for it hoping she can get back to Iwa and Naruto watched his prey make a hasty retreat before he dashed right after her and the two shinobi disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope all the people who regularly review this enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make the fight scenes as interesting as I could but nonetheless I'm happy with the way they turned out. What will happen in the next chapter now that Naruto has been given the order to take Kurotsuchi out? We'll have to wait and see because I haven't an idea either until I start writing it. Until next time readers!. Don't forget to fave, follow, and review.


	8. Kurotsuchi Makes A Stand

Episode eight: Kurotsuchi Makes A Stand

 **-Konoha General Hospital-**

Following their encounter with Kurotsuchi in the Land of Rivers Minato had given the order for Naruto to hunt down and kill Kurotsuchi and to his surprise his son complied without question considering his interest in the girl not long ago. After tending to Rin's wound alongside Kakashi the Hokage and his son's teammate teleported straight back to Konoha where they headed straight for the hospital.

Minato had ran through the crowd of villagers before finally arriving at the entrance.

''Move! We have an emergency please get out of the way!" Minato shouted as he and Kakashi dashed straight through the double doors of the hospital.

Hearing the commotion a medical kunoichi with shoulder-length pink hair ran up to the Hokage when she saw one of her friends in the man's arms.

''Rin! Lord Hokage what happened?'' Sakura Haruno questioned.

''She was captured by the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and mortally wounded by her, Sakura we need a room now! We did the best we can to reduce the bleeding from her wound.'' Kakashi explained.

''Okay, this way!" Sakura lead the two males down the hallway where there happened to be an empty room. The pink-haired kunoichi held the door open for Minato and Kakashi and stepped aside so they can head in. ''Come on! In here!''

Minato rushed over to the hospital bed and gently set Rin down as so he didn't want to reopened the wound he and Kakashi carefully attended to. He and the silver-haired Chunin then step aside so Sakura can attend to her best friend. Gathering chakra into her hands Sakura gently places them on Rin's chest and felt the area for several seconds before sighing in relief.

''Thank Kami, Rin has a heartbeat, but it's faint.'' She said before examining the wound Minato and Kakashi had attended to. ''Lord Hokage, Kakashi, for shinobi not that great at medical stuff you guys did an excellent job in cleaning her wound and bandaging it.''

''I know, but how severe is it? Kurotsuchi stabbed her straight through her with a katana.'' Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked back at Rin and looked at the wound and felt it with her chakra infused hands for a minute before she knew the answer to Kakashi's question. ''That Iwa girl only stabbed her and didn't do anything really serious like hit a vital organ. She barely missed the liver and that would've been bad. Other than that, the blood loss she suffered was only enough to render her unconscious. I'm so glad you guys tended to the wound this well. She wouldn't have made it.''

''We're going to need to call her mother, she needs a blood transfusion as soon as possible.'' Minato suggested.

''I'll take care of it Minato-sama, thank you, you too Kakashi for taking care of her.'' Sakura said in gratitude. She then noticed that Naruto was no where to be seen. ''Hey, where's Naruto? Wasn't he on the mission too Kakashi?''

Kakashi was about to answer but he looked to Minato since usually any question regarding missions you had to ask a Kage.

''You can explain to her Kakashi, I will head to the intelligence center because I'm giving our shinobi and ANBU a new target of importance. Sakura, please ensure Rin is comfortable and well taken care of.'' Said the Hokage.

''Yes, I will Minato-sama.'' The medic said nodding her head in respect.

Minato then used the Flying Thunder God to teleport to his destination leaving Kakashi and Sakura with the unconscious Rin.

''Kakashi, I'm going to get Rin undressed into appropriate clothing could you leave for a second?''Sakura asked.

''Sure, just call me when you're done.''

The silver-haired boy then got up and left the room. Closing the door behind him he waits patiently before he hears Sakura calling him from the room. He enters and takes a seat beside his comrade and the two Chunin stare at Rin's form before Sakura broke the silence.

''So, you guys said it was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter who did this?'' The pink-haired teen asked.

''Yeah, she managed to capture Rin while me and Naruto were busy fighting some other Iwa Jonin and she just barely managed to get away.'' Kakashi began.

Sakura looked at her comrade with a bewildered expression. ''Capture? What would she need to capture Rin for? I know Minato-sama ordered all our shinobi to kill Iwa's on sight so there's no reason for her to need a medic.''

''Kurotsuchi said they wanted Rin so they can seal the Yonbi into her and if they succeeded in doing that they were gonna leave her in the woods for us to find and when we brought her back she will have lost control of the beast by then and the thing would've been unleashed into our village.''

Sakura's eyes widened. ''Wait, are you serious?''

''Yeah, when me, Naruto, and Minato-sama went after Kurotsuchi we encountered some Iwa ANBU and we eavesdropped on their conversation. We then took them out and interrogated one and he confirmed their mission and that was to meet Kurotsuchi in Kawa no Kuni where they will perform the sealing. It's a good thing we coincidentally ran into them or else we probably would've been too late even with Minato-sama's sensory abilities.'' Kakashi concluded.

''Kurotsuchi is a High Value Target and when Minato-sama gets word out about this every shinobi and ANBU will be gunning for her. She won't be safe.'' Sakura inquired. ''Now, like I asked earlier where is Naruto?''

''Kurotsuchi used an Earth jutsu to try and kill us by causing a cave to collapse but we escaped thanks to Minato-sama's jutsu. After that he gave Naruto a new mission.'' Kakkashi explained.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. ''A mission? Weren't you guys already on one? If that's the case, what mission did he give Naruto?''

Kakashi sighed and looked at the pink-haired girl. ''Naruto's new mission is to hunt down and kill Kurotsuchi before she can get back to Iwa.''

The medic simply nodded as she had no words to say at that moment. Naruto was always seen as a kind and gentle guy but the notion of him being given a mission to specifically hunt and kill the Tsuchikage's granddaughter meant that he had a personality change. Naruto never wanted to kill people.

''If you're wondering, when me, Rin, Naruto, and Konan-sensei encountered Kurotsuchi he told us that he'd like to fight her. Then after that he kept on telling us how much he admires that girl and how he wished the war wasn't going on so he can meet her properly. But, that all changed when Rin was stabbed by her. I didn't look at his face but the killer intent that came from him was intense. I don't think Minato-sama would've given the order to kill her to anyone else.'' Kakashi said.

''I understand, I just feel bad. I wish I had heard of the mission to go to the bridges beforehand to you can have two medics.'' Sakura said.

''I don't think that would've made a difference, Rin was Kurotsuchi's target regardless so I think she would've took the time to kill you Sakura.''

Sakura cringed. ''Yeah...Iwa was always known for killing medics. They just don't care.''

''Right now Sakura, you're gonna play your part in this war and make sure Rin lives through this.'' Kakashi said placing an arm on his friend's shoulder.

The two of them continued to stay with Rin the rest of the night making sure that she received proper treatment for her stomach wound.

 **-Konoha Intelligence Center-**

After dropping Rin and Kakashi off at the hospital Minato had decided to head to the building where the intelligence division to take care of business. He knew that this had to be done since it would be too dangerous to keep their target alive after what happened with Rin. The blonde Hokage enters through the double doors of the building and the receptionist, a light blonde girl with her hair tied into a ponytail, wore glasses with twirls in them and a lab coat saw who had entered the building and immediately she got up from behind her desk and leaped into the air and bowed in respect for the Hokage's presence.

''Ah! Lord Hokage! How may I help you!?'' The girl asked nervously.

''Shiho you know there's no need to bow to me like I'm some Emperor just treat me like I'm a person.'' Minato said with his hands up.

Shiho nodded and got up so that she was standing face to face with her Hokage. ''What can I do for you Lord Hokage?''

''Bring me our bingo book, I need to do something.'' Minato answered.

''Yes, right this way sir.'' Shiho then led the Hokage to a room down the adjacent hallway and together they enter a room that had a sign on the door that read _''Data room''._

The two walk in and we see various papers on various desks with multiple shinobi working at them and when they all noticed the Hokage enter the room they all rose and bowed. Minato motions for them to carry on with their work and Shiho led him to the other side of the room where a board with various things written on it was placed. It read _''Konoha's Most Wanted''_. Minato looked at all the pictures of the shinobi he had put on that board before looking at Shiho.

The blonde girl then picks up a single black book that rested on the desk and hands it to the blonde Hokage.

''What did you need this for if I may ask Hokage-sama?'' She questioned out of curiosity.

Minato simply said nothing as he flipped through the pages of the book and after about a minute of doing so he nodded in satisfaction. He goes to rip out a single page from the book before setting it down. He turns to look at Shiho. ''Shiho, I came to you because I need you to make copies of this person's picture and profile, after that have the ANBU place it all over the village. I want to make sure everyone knows who I have established as the number one High Value Target.

Shiho took the picture from Minato and saw that it was a photo of Kurotsuchi and under the photo it had her information on it. She was five foot four inches tall, she had shoulder length black hair and her trademark pink eyes. The blonde widened her eyes and she knew of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.

''Minato-sama, why are you putting a bounty on Kurotsuchi?''

''She kidnapped a Konoha kunoichi and mortally wounded her, she wanted to kill my son and I'm not playing games anymore. I know we have a list of people we want dead or alive, but put our little Iwa princess in the wanted dead only list, top priority too. She is to be killed as soon as possible if Naruto isn't able to accomplish the mission, I want her dead on sight.'' Minato said coldly.

''O-oh, okay. I'll do that right now sir.'' Shiho said before taking off with Minato watching her leave the room to go get the word out.

 _''I originally planned on leaving you alone Kurotsuchi, but with what we found out about your plans and you hurting Rin I won't be playing nice anymore. In just a few short hours every ANBU agent and all my shinobi will know to look for you and I hope you're ready to die. Though my son is after you I'm making sure you have no place to hide and just in case you get away from Naruto, every shinobi in Konoha will look for you.''_ The Hokage thought to himself before leaving the building altogether to resume his office work.

 **-Kusagakure-**

It's been a whole day since Naruto was given the order to kill Kurotsuchi from his father and the blonde Chunin has been hot on her tails for quite a while. He wasn't able to catch up to her but having learned some tracking from his father he knew he was still on the kunoichi's trail. Right now it was about nine in the morning and he hadn't gotten any sleep as he was dead set on completing his mission.

He hops through the treetops and spots something that catches his eye. He lands on top of it and sees that it is a footprint albeit visible due to the grass. Bending downward he brushes the cluster of grass aside and observes the foot print.

 _''This is Kurotsuchi's no doubt. She has to be close by.''_ The blonde thought to himself. He looks up and observes the surrounding trees and after a few minutes of doing so he continues leaping onward.

He hops through the trees for another half hour before coming across what appeared to be a small campsite. He lands in the tall grass next to it and observes it and noticing that it was empty he sneaks his way into it and finds a fire that was smoking. It had recently been put out and beside it was a shelter made up of rock.

''Kurotsuchi was definitely here and I have a hunch she's still nearby.'' Naruto whispered to himself as he takes a kunai knife out and goes to check the interior of the shelter. He peeks into it and sees that it is empty.

Moving around the rock shelter he unknowingly walks past a trip wire and to his surprise a blizzard of kunai knives comes flying right out of the ground in front of him.

''Shit!''

Naruto performs a back flip and just narrowly avoids being turned into a kunai pin cushion but as he landed on his feet Kurotsuchi pops out from under the ground and goes in for a swing with her katana.

''Die asshole!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

Naruto manages to dodge the swing and rolls past the Iwa girl and the two take a moment to recover before turning to face each other. They glare at each other.

''Why the hell are you following me asshole? Go back to your stupid little Rin I think she needs medical attention.'' Kurotsuchi spat condescendingly.

''Be quiet, I let you off the hook twice and now that I saw that it was a mistake I'm taking you down. My dad told me to kill you so I'm gonna do just that. Give it up Kurotsuchi you can't escape from me now.'' Said Naruto.

''Yeah, fuck you. Your piece of shit dad told you to do it because he's too much of a pussy himself to take me out. I hope he's happy when he finds out his son dies because he made a stupid decision.''

Naruto only intensified his glare at the girl. If there was one thing he didn't really like about her it would be her mouth.

''You really need to watch what you say Kurotsuchi. You wouldn't like it if I talked about your gramps that way now would you?'' The blonde said before lunging at the girl and taking a swing with his kunai.

''I wouldn't care, I'm gonna be the fourth Tsuchikage and when I do I don't care if the war is over by then I'm making sure Konoha gets wiped off the map.'' The girl retorted.

Kurotsuchi effortlessly blocks the attack with her sword and back flips the moment the blonde went in for another attack and as she lands she spits a vat of quicklime at him hoping to get the blonde trapped so she could deal the final blow. Naruto however, performed a shadow clone jutsu and instead of himself getting in the quicklime one of the clones makes a sacrifice and runs straight at the corrosive material.

 _''Shit, him and his stupid clone jutsu.''_ Kurotsuchi thought in frustration.

With his clone's sacrifice Naruto orders his clones charge at the girl and they each draw kunai knives and all charge at the Iwa prodigy. Kurotsuchi only scoffs at the notion of the blonde using shadow clones to do the dirty work for him. Without hesitation she sheathes her katana and proceeds to lunge forward and delivers a series of punches and kicks taking all the clones out. All of them dispelling in a puff of smoke.

Naruto didn't sport a reaction on his face however and summons more clones, this time at least thirty of them and Kurotsuchi's face turned into one of annoyance.

''Tch, really? This shit again? This all you can do?'' She asked before getting on one knee.

''Kurotsuchi, you can surrender and have a quick death or you can keep fighting back only prolonging your suffering. You take out my clones I'll just bring more in and the numbers will only increase from here. You can't keep fighting forever you're gonna get tired real quick.'' The blonde explained.

Kurotsuchi only smirks at the blonde. ''You really think a stupid clone jutsu like this can tire me out? I'm not getting physical with them when I can just use this.''

She then slams a hand on the ground and a mass of spears made of hardened mud rise from the ground and simultaneously impale the clones wiping them all out. She then goes to to use a mud clone jutsu and created about forty of the duplicates and orders them to charge straight at Naruto. The Chunin only shakes his head before summoning another army of shadow clones and he catches a glimpse of Kurotsuchi trying to make a break for it.

''Take care of her damn clones, I'm going after the real one.'' Said the blonde.

He leaps into the tree tops and gives chase to the Iwa Jonin leaving both their clones to duke it out in the clearing.

Naruto would give chase to Kurotsuchi for ten more minutes before he got the memories of the brawl both their clones were doing and what he got was that his clones had won and once they did the last one standing dispelled on its own. Eventually he had lost Kurotsuchi again until he came to a cliff. Hopping over to it he casually walks over to the edge and looks down to see a flowing river down below.

He then looks around to see if he can find any trace of the girl until she leaps out of the ground like before prompting him to quickly take one of his kunai and toss it to the dirt several feet away. He uses his father's teleportation jutsu and vanishes for a split-second before reappearing where the kunai knife was. Instead of stabbing her sword through her enemy the pink-eyed girl's sword was shoved into the ground and seeing the blonde use that damn jutsu only made her scoff in annoyance.

''Seriously, is that the only jutsu you can rely on when you're fighting? You're pathetic how about you try something out asshole?'' Kurotsuchi scowled.

''Oh? So you want me to turn your insides to mush with the Rasengan? Alright, I'll be more than eager to oblige.'' Naruto said with a shrug.

He goes to toss another kunai at the girl at hard as he could to make it fly as fast as possible towards the girl and as he goes that he perform the Flying Thunder God jutsu to instantly appear in front of the girl and he slams the rasengan right in her face with a sickening crunch. The force in which he doe this sends the now what he believes to be a dead Kurotsuchi flying straight into a tree with a loud crash sending splinters everywhere. However, Naruto knew that something was up as he expected the girl to at least attempt to dodge the attack and when he looked onward where he slammed Kurotsuchi he noticed that the seemingly dead girl began to turn into mud.

 _''I knew it, she wouldn't just stand there and let me attack her like that. Now where is she?''_ The blonde thought before he felt someone wrap their arms around him so that he was unable to escape.

''What the hell?''

He looks back and sees a Kurotsuchi mud clone latching onto him very tightly and he tried to fight back but the clone was holding on for dear life. He then feels the clone reach for his pouch filled with his father's special kunai and rips it off his belt. The blonde rears his head back and slams it into the clone's face making it disappear into a useless pile of mud. He had noticed his pouch getting snatched from his belt and before he can turn around to retrieve it the real Kurotsuchi via a shunshin on his blind spot and viciously tackles him with such force he is sent flying several meters away before landing on the ground in pain.

''Don't think so asshole.'' The girl spat before placing a foot on his pouch.

Naruto rubs his back where Kurotsuchi had struck him and slowly gets up and glares at the girl. ''I hope you're the real one, stop being a coward by using so many clones to do your work. What are you scared?''

The blonde's words only made Kurotsuchi laugh. ''I'm scared? You're the one who relies too much on a jutsu that instantly teleports you to any given location. Yeah, I use mud clones quite a bit but you use the stupid jutsu way too many times. I thought you were a man Naruto? How about you try to fight me fair and square, no jutsus, no Flying Thunder God, no mud clones. I figured I won't be able to get away from you so how about we settle this right here like real shinobi?''

Naruto inwardly growled at that. He knew she was right as he relied a little too much on his father's jutsu but he wanted to finish her off as quick as possible. He knew that if they fought with just ninja weapons she has the upper hand as he didn't train much in hand-to-hand combat back home due to thinking his father's jutsu was all he needed to become a great shinobi. He also knew that regardless this was his chance to complete the mission as if she kept running away she'd eventually make it back to Iwa and warn them about the trouble she's gotten herself into. The only advantage he knew he had over her aside from the Flying Thunder God was he was physically larger as she stood five-foot four and he was around five-foot eleven inches.

It was settled, since Kurotsuchi was offering to settle the fight with no jutsus he knew this was his chance to kill her and end it all. However, he wanted to get to his pouch first. The blonde simply grinned before disappearing thanks to his father's signature jutsu and it was no surprise to Kurotsuchi. She had anticipated that move and the split-second Naruto had disappeared she shoots her leg upwards and the sound of feet colliding with chin echoes throughout the area.

''Ack!" Naruto cried out in pain as he lands on the ground with a thud.

''I knew you were gonna do that. I thought we agreed to using no jutsu? You know what.''

Kurotsuchi then took all the kunai out and observed them. She understood how the jutsu and noticed that the jutsu formula used for the technique was inscribed on piecces of paper wrapped around their handles she rips them all off before ripping them to little shreds much to the blonde's dismay. His father had made sure that his jutsu formulas would never disappear on any surface they were marked on but if Naruto or his father had marked something like a piece of paper, if the paper was burned or ripped, the formula would cease to function.

''What the fuck are you doing?!'' The blonde asked, almost shouting his question.

''Now that the formulas are out of the way now we can have a fair fight fucker.'' Kurotsuchi scowled before picking up two of the kunai and tossing them over to the blonde so he can use them. She picks up the rest and hurls them into the trees. ''That's all you're getting, let's finish this shit.''

As soon as he caught the kunai knives Naruto and Kurotsuchi immediately charged towards each other and the sounds of clashing steel filled the air as they both swung at each other at high speeds. Naruto had the upper hand in the beginning but eventually his slight lack in training in hand-to-hand combat began to make him lag behind Kurotsuchi.

Naruto goes in for a thrust with both his kunai knives but Kurotsuchi easily dodged the oncoming attack and Naruto sails past her. She takes the opportunity to bring her katana down hoping that she'd slice into the blonde with a killing blow but Naruto just barely manages to raise one of his arms up intercepting the blow and sending Kurotsuchi's sword arm flailing upwards. Naruto takes the chance to counter-attack and thrusting both his kunai upwards and stabs Kurotsuchi in both her upper forearms.

The Iwa kunoichi grunts in pain as she felt the blonde force the kunai blades in deeper into her skin. Kurotsuchi then looks downward and sees a sealing formula placed on Naruto's forearm as his sleeve was blown back slightly from the strong breeze that filled the area. She smirks in glee and immediately uses the handle of her katana to strike Naruto across the forehead with enough force to send the blonde staggering backwards. She takes the opportunity to fire a vat of quicklime at the blonde and her aim was true as she gets both of his arms to ensure he wouldn't escape using hand seals. Quickly she summons a mud clone and the two rush over to the restrained blonde.

''What the fuck! Let me go!" Naruto yelled as he flails around with his two legs.

''Hold him down.'' Kurotsuchi ordered her clone.

The clone does what it is told and grabs a hold of Naruto's legs and the blonde was left helpless. Kurotsuchi bends down and with her katana slides Naruto's sleeve up to reveal a jutsu formula was placed on his forearm. The one his father placed when he was born to come to his aid at anytime should he not have a kunai knife on him.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed that the Iwa kunoichi was eyeing his father's sealing formula. He realized what she was doing.

''You'd better not you bitch!'' He shouted angrily.

Kurotsuchi said no words as she grabs his forearm with one hand and uses her katana to slowly slice the layer of skin that had the formula on it and the blonde was left wreathing in agony as his forearm was sliced into. Large amounts of blood slowly gushed out of the wound and soon enough Kurotsuchi had sliced off the piece of skin that held the formula and she tosses it away like trash in the nearby brush.

''Alright, now that's out of the way I do know that you have to have hands to be able to put your little formulas on stuff. So..''

The girl then takes her katana and stabs both the palms of his hands through the quicklime making the blonde cry in pain.

''Agh! Fuck!" The blonde screamed.

''Lift up his shirt, I need to make sure his piece of shit dad didn't mark his skin.'' Kurotsuchi instructed her clone.

The clone uses one of it's hands to lift Naruto's shirt up and Kurotsuchi whistled in amusement when she saw the formula placed on Naruto's side near his belly.

''You won't be needing this anymore.''

What she did next was she took her katana and began to carefully slice the piece of skin the jutsu formula was on much to Naruto's unpleasant agony and the blonde began to kick violently and yell out loud. His squirming was so violent he knocked the Kurotsuchi mud clone and dispels it just as the real woman finishes slicing the jutsu formula off.

Kurotsuchi gets up and tosses the sliced piece of skin away like dirt before setting her gaze on the bleeding Naruto who only glared at her with his teeth clenched in seething anger.

''Aw, did that hurt? Well it's gonna hurt more because once I'm finish with you I'll go straight to your shit village and do the same to your piece of trash dad and your witch of a mother. I think that would be pretty cool don't you think? For me to capture your dad and mom, then bring them back to Iwa for a public execution and your shitty village will have no choice but to surrender.'' Kurotsuchi declared sadistically.

The blonde Chunin let out a very angry growl hearing those daunting words that came out of the Iwa kunoichi's mouth. He certainly wasn't going to let her get away saying that. ''You really need to watch what you say bitch! Don't you ever talk about my parents like that! You even think about coming near my mom especially you'll pay dearly!"

Kurotsuchi then placed a foot on Naruto's throat and applied pressure so that she was partially choking him. ''What are you gonna do about it scum? Nothing, that's what.''

Despite the pain from Kurotsuchi's foot being placed hard on his throat Naruto let out a ferocious growl and the girl raised her eyebrow as she felt a surge of energy emanating from the blonde Chunin and next thing was orange chakra began to flow out of Naruto prompting her to leap backwards to observe what's going on.

 _''The hell is going on? Orange chakra?''_ The kunoichi thought in confusion.

She continued to watch as Naruto became surrounded by more of the strange chakra and she watched as the blonde effortlessly broke free from the quicklime that confined him to the ground and she noticed that the wounds she had inflicted on him seemed to be healing at an alarming rate. Even the layer of skin and the blood gushing from the wound healed almost instantaneously.

She held onto the handle of her katana to prepare to fight the blonde once more but when she noticed that Naruto slowly getting up and slouching over slightly she realized what was going on. Her suspicions were confirmed when Naruto looked up at her and he had slits for pupils, his whisker marks were thicker and more defined, his canines were elongated and she saw that his nails were clawed.

''No..no way. It's the Kyuubi..is it taking over his body?''

''You're dead..'' Naruto said and the immensely loud growl in his voice was all Kurotsuchi needed to know that the Kyuubi had indeed taken over Naruto.

The blonde Jinchuuriki lunged at the kunoichi prompting the girl to raise her sword in defense but the blonde had actually feigned the attack and proceeded to send a powerful uppercut nearly breaking Kurotsuchi's jaw. The Iwa girl cried out in pain from the power of Naruto's attack and she was sent flying several meters away near where the cliff dropped into the large river below.

Despite the pain she was now in the Iwa kunoichi slowly gets up and although she knew she was outmatched by the Kyuubi influenced Naruto she got up on her two feet and looked at Naruto.

''So the Kyuubi wants to come out and play huh? Alright then I'll just kill you right here you Konoha scum! I'm not scared of you!'' She spat defiantly.

Even though he was in his Kyuubi influenced state Naruto narrowed his eyes and the girl and scoffed. ''If you want to die that bad then fine by me.''

He then charged at the girl who only held her katana protectively in front of her with both hands and awaited for the approaching blonde. A second later Naruto collided with Kurotsuchi knocking the wind out of her as well as her sword from her grip and the two let out loud grunts from the force of the impact and they go falling off the side of the cliff down to the river below.

Both of their bodies hitting the water with a grand splash followed by Kurotsuchi's sword which falls into the water. We couldn't see their bodies as the river was covered in a layer of fog.

Instead of hearing Naruto and Kurotsuchi breaking the surface we can only hear the rapidly flowing waters.

* * *

 **If you're wondering how this will be redeemed and how NaruKuro is even possible you'll have to wait because all I can say is this; The Five Great Villages shared a common foe that I'll implement into the story.**


	9. Kakashi's Ambition

**-Streets of Konoha-**

''Hey Kushina look.'' Mikoto Uchiha said pointing towards a poster on the wall of Konoha's intelligence building.

''Hm? What is it Mikoto?'' The red-headed woman asked walking up to her friend.

Usually Mikoto would be out on the front lines right now but after being notified by Minato's clone that the real Yellow Flash had ventured off to Kusagakure after noticing Naruto's chakra signature the Uchiha woman decided to see her best friend since she was alone at home. Now the women were walking through Konoha for girl's night out until they noticed a massive poster plastered on the wall of the intelligence building.

''What about it Mikoto? It's the list of shinobi that Minato wants dead or alive, I've already seen it before.'' Kushina said before noticing something that was added to the poster. It was a picture of Kurotsuchi and the Iwa girl was labeled as a ''Wanted Dead Only''.

''Kurotsuchi wasn't even on this list before and Naruto told me that Minato planned on leaving her alone. What the heck is going on?!'' Kushina exclaimed before taking off in the direction of the Hokage's office.

''Kushina hold on!" Mikoto called out to her best friend but to no avail. ''Dammit, this lady.'' The Uchiha clan head then turned her attention back to the most wanted list and looked at Kurotsuchi's picture as it was on the top of the list where she was labeled as a target that the Hokage wants dead. _''I've heard about Naruto's encounters with this girl and if the boy fancies her, what would cause Minato to want her to be killed?''_

 **-Hokage's office-**

''I've sent my son to go after her myself but I want you all to survey the entirety of Kusa just in case Kurotsuchi happens to evade Naruto and as soon as you do I want you to kill her right away and make her die a slow and painful death. Should you manage to accomplish this bring her head back to me for confirmation is that understood?''

After instructing Shiho to place the Iwa kunoichi as the most dangerous person from Iwa to be killed on sight Minato had sent various ANBU teams to scout Kusa and anywhere on the battlefield where the forces from Konoha and Iwa were currently fighting just in case the pink-eyed girl managed to evade his son. However, he had confidence that his son was going to be successful in his mission but he was just taking extra precautions should the girl get away.

Before he could resume his papers the door to his office opened and in ran his wife Kushina.

''Kushina what are you doing here?''

Minato didn't have time to react as Kushina ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his Hokage's cloak and began shaking the blonde Hokage at a fast speed.

''What the hell are you thinking putting Kurotsuchi at the top of Konoha's shit list?! You know Naruto has an interest in that girl despite our current situation!''

Kushina then set her husband down and watched as the Hokage fixed his messy hair and straightened out his clothes before clearing his throat.

''I can explain Kushina.''

Kushina threw a punch at her husband but the Hokage caught the punch in the palm of his hand and the sheer power she put into her put nearly caused him to topple over.

''Why put Kurotsuchi at the top of our shit list?! You know Naruto fancies the girl!" Kushina shouted.

''Kushina let me explain!" Minato shouted back, hoping his words would stop his wife's rampage.

It took several more minutes before the redheaded woman finally calmed down from her rage so she finally quieted down for her husband and fixed her hair. ''Alright I'm calm now, but you better hurry up and explain before I get pissed again.'' She said sternly.

The Hokage nodded.

''Good, now listen Kushina, yes Naruto seems to like Kurotsuchi a lot but listen carefully, remember that mission where I sent Konan's team to Kusa to destroy those bridges that Iwa is using to move their troops and supplies?''

Yeah, what about it?''

''They encountered Kurotsuchi and several Iwa shinobi when they were resting deep in Kusa and had a brief scuffle. During the fight Rin was captured and Naruto channeled some of his chakra into one of the kunai I gave him and as you know I was alerted. I told him to call for me through this should anything go wrong so I can come to his aid. I did and I found out that that Kurotsuchi girl kidnapped Rin.'' Minato continued.

Kushina's eyes widened in shock hearing this, Kurotsuchi really kidnapped an innocent and very sweet girl like Rin?

''Are you serious? Why would she kidnap such a sweet girl? Rin would never hurt a fly!"

''That girl has her reasons for kidnapping Rin but I don't think you can stomach what happens next Kushina.''

Kushina's face scrunched up in displeasure in the tone Minato had in his voice and it surely didn't sound like something she'd want to hear since she knew it was obviously bad news.

''W-what are Kurotsuchi's reasons for taking Rin?'' Kushina questioned, her voice a bit shaky.

Minato closed his eyes and sighed knowing Kushina wouldn't like the news but he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later and that she'd find out about what's going on so it was better to tell his wife right now and deal with the emotions now than later since later would be much worse.

''Iwa plans on kidnapping someone from our village and sealing the Yonbi into their body then sending them back here to unleash the beast in our village and as a result, our village would be destroyed giving Iwa the victory in this war. It seems Kurotsuchi had planned on using Rin as the Jinchuuriki.''

The redheaded woman gasped in horror. Why Rin of all people and why such a vile plan?

''That's...that's unheard of, where is Naruto, Kakashi and Rin? Are they okay?''

The fourth Hokage looked down onto his desk in shame as he realized that maybe he shouldn't have sent his son's team on this mission and instead should've let the ANBU handle it.

''Naruto and Kakashi fought with everything they had when Kurotsuchi took Rin as they only managed to take down her accomplices and that girl used the opportunity to escape so when the two boys knew that chasing her would get them nowhere since they lost her Naruto called for me and I arrived shortly after. We spent the night looking for Kurotsuchi and Rin and we did manage to find them in a cave all the way in Kawa. I tried to negotiate Rin's release with Kurotsuchi in exchange for her life and being our prisoner rather than death but that girl attacked us and another fight ensued.''

Minato paused his explanation and the look on his face told Kushina that something bad happened during their encounter.

''Minato, keep going.''

''During the fight Kurotsuchi managed to stab Rin in the gut with her sword and left her wounded in very serious condition and when me and the boys rushed over to check on Rin Kurotsuchi used the chance to try and collapse the cave on us but thankfully I planted a kunai knife outside of the cave before we went in to confront the Iwa girl. Kurotsuchi then made a run for Iwa and I sent Naruto on a mission to hunt down and kill Kurotsuchi while me and Kakashi rushed back home to bring Rin to the hospital.''

Kushina felt tears begin to form in her eyes but being the strong woman that she was she was able to fight them back and maintain her composure.

''How bad is Rin?''

''Rin is doing just fine the last time, I checked on her after putting Kurotsuchi on our list of shinobi that are to be dead or alive. With her being the exception of wanted dead only due to her actions.'' Minato said.

''I understand why you put that girl on the shit list, but, what about Naruto?'' Kushina questioned.

''I sent him to go after her because I trust him with getting the task done. Though by now every ANBU and all our shinobi who are trained specifically in assassinations are gunning for her as well just in case she manages to escape our son.''

Just like her son Kushina felt the rage within her after hearing about what the Iwa girl had done but unlike her son, she wanted to punch Kurotsuchi so hard that she would be sent flying out of the Earth's orbit.

''Let's just hope Naruto is doing okay out there and completes his mission..but still, you saw the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice whenever he talks about her.'' Said the redheaded woman.

''Yes I know Kushina, but sometimes you just can't trust a foreign shinobi like that. Remember the one Iwa Jonin I befriended during the last war? How he turned his back on me and we lost a few of ours cause of him? I told Naruto to never take that chance like I did, regardless if he is infatuated with the girl or not, she's still the enemy.''

''You're right..but, Naruto is going to pull through and get the job done. He's never failed a mission before.'' Kushina said with sadness in her voice.

The redheaded woman turned around to leave the office only for Minato to call out to her.

''Yes Minato?''

''I've set a time for Naruto's mission, if he doesn't come back within the next few days I will personally go look for him myself. Let's just pray to Kami he succeeds.''

''He will, believe it.''

Kushina then left the office leaving Minato by himself and the Hokage got up from his chair and walked over to the window to look outside toward his village and admired how beautiful it looked during dusk.

 _''Still, despite all the training me and Konan put you through Naruto you can't hold anything against that girl. She's a descendant of the first Tsuchikage and a naturally talented kunoichi too, the best from her generation if I had to bet money on it.''_ Minato thought to himself.

Then the door to his office was knocked on.

''Come in.''

The handle to the door turns and it opens showing that it was Kakashi that was knocking. Turning around Minato sees the silver-haired teen and smiles.

''Oh, Kakashi, what can I do for you?''

''Lord Hokage, I have a request to make.'' The masked boy asked.

''What would that request be?''

Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired boy steeled himself for his Hokage's answer.

''I came here to talk to you about the mission you gave to Naruto.''

''What about it Kakashi?'' The Hokage was now very curious about what Kakashi wanted to talk about.

''I want to go on that mission as well because I want to help Naruto and do it for Rin.'' Said the Chunin.

Minato raised an eyebrow.

''Kakashi, I assigned the mission strictly to Naruto, you know that because I'll need you to be out there doing other things in the field to help with the front line forces.''

Kakashi inwardly groaned, he knew Minato might've said no but he felt compelled to be out there with his best friend.

''Lord Hokage, me, Naruto and Rin have known each other since infancy and with the condition Rin is in I understand the reason you gave Naruto the mission but I feel I have to assist Naruto in bringing Kurotsuchi to justice after we found out her plans on using Rin as a ticking time bomb.'' The boy said with determination in his voice.

Before Minato could say anything Kakashi continued with a fierce look in his eyes.

''If you're wondering why I'm so dead set on getting Kurotsuchi a piece of my mind it's because..''

Kakashi's voice began to crack and tears began to spill from his eyes but he quickly wiped them away to maintain his tough visage in front of his Hokage but Minato knew Rin being in critical condition was taking it's toll on the silver-haired boy.

''Kakashi, how do you feel about Rin? Do you like her more than a friend?''

''I..I do, but she shows interest in Naruto.'' Answered the boy.

Minato was surprised, he didn't know Rin had fancied his son nor did he know that Kakashi liked Rin and he felt a bit awkward not noticing the tone in the boy's voice and his strong ambition to go out and kill Kurotsuchi himself. He knows that he assigned the job of killing Kurotsuchi to his son so he saw no problem in giving the task to Kakashi also so he can assist his son and bring Kurotsuchi to justice.

''I've decided then.''

Kakashi looked up at the Hokage.

''On what Lord Hokage?''

Minato got up from behind his desk and walked over to the part of the wall where a huge board was hanging. He looks at a particular part of the board where a mission titled ''Kurotsuchi's assassination'' was printed and under that named it said ''Assigned to Naruto Namikaze''. Picking up a marker Minato began writing something down next to his son's name and when he finished he walked back to sit down. Looking at the board Kakashi noticed that not only did the mission have Naruto assigned to it, it also had his name next to Naruto's.

''Lord Hokage?''

''First off, I think we can stop with the whole Lord Hokage thing, it makes me feel old like the third and I'm not even forty yet so you can just call me Minato-sensei Kakashi. Secondly, I can sense the ambition in you to take Kurotsuchi down in Rin's steed but let me say a few things. One, you are now officially assigned this mission alongside Naruto so you both will be sharing the responsibility of bringing her head back. Two, don't let your thirst for vengeance take you over Kakashi. I understand the emotions you are feeling right now for Rin because I feel them with you but don't waste your time on it because those who hurt you will eventually face their karma. Revenge will also cloud your judgement Kakashi so please try to maintain a leveled head while you're out there because I doubt Rin would want the both of you to do this despite what happened to her. Another mission objective I will give you is to first find Naruto and make sure he is safe until you both complete the mission.''

''Yes, I understand Minato-sensei, when do you want me to begin the mission?''

''You may begin in two hours because I'm sending you out there for at least a month so take the time to pack everything you need. Your area of operation will be the entirety of Kusa and Kawa because that's where we operated when we went to look for Rin. If need be you can use this to call for me and I'll come to you.'' Minato explained as he opens a cabinet at his desk.

The Hokage takes out one of his special kunai and hands it to Kakashi and the boy takes it.

''Your special kunai?'' Questioned the boy.

''Yes of course. You already know how to use it so if you really need help I'll just come to you in a split-second but I'm sure you can handle yourself.''

Kakashi puts the kunai in his back pouch and bows in respect. ''Thank you Minato-sensei, I promise I won't fail such an important mission. Me and Naruto will kill that girl and bring her head back for Rin.''

''Kakashi, do not let your thirst for vengeance get the best of you do you understand?'' Minato said sternly.

''I understand, I will take my leave now.''

''Good luck out there Kakashi and please be careful.''

With nothing more to be said the fourth Hokage dismisses Kakashi and the teen leaves the room leaving Minato by his lonesome once again. Minato sighed to himself as he began going over the battlefield reports his secretary had handed him.

 _''Time to start this cursed paperwork.''_ Thought the Hokage.

 **-Konoha General Hospital-**

Kakashi walks up to a room door at the hospital's north ward and gently places a hand on the knob. Slowly, he begins to turn it and eventually he manages to turn it completely before slowly pushing the door open and peeks his head into the room. There, resting on a bed at the opposite end of the room was the unconscious form of his teammate Rin Nohara. His face softened upon seeing her unconscious form and as quietly as he could he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He then makes his way over to the bed taking a chair from the wall with him and sets it down beside Rin and sits on it.

A sad expression formed on his face when he looked at her, she looked to be in a comfortable slumber despite being unconscious. He places a hand on her's.

''Minato-sensei has given me the same mission as Naruto to kill Kurotsuchi Rin, I'll be able to take vengeance for you because that girl has got it coming for a while now especially when she hurt you. I promise when me and Naruto do find her we'll make her suffer the worst pain imaginable before we end her. Once we get her we won't have to worry about dangerous shinobi like her for the rest of the war and we can rest knowing such a threat has been dealt with. Rin, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now and I know you like Naruto, but I want you to know I like you as well. I know you can't hear me but I just wanted to tell you that and whatever decision you make I'll be okay with it, we both can make you happy but if Naruto is who you want to be with when you wake up I will respect it because you're both the world to me.'' Kakashi confessed. Looking at the clock in the room he noticed that his mission was to begin shortly in about ten minutes. ''Well, it looks like I should be going now, see you when I get back Rin and I promise I won't be gone long, we'll be come see you the second we get home.''

The silver-haired teen then kisses Rin on the forehead and makes his way over to the door and opens it. Before he exits the room he turns and gives Rin one last look before leaving her be.

Several minutes would pass and Rin began to stir in her slumber and after she fidgets around a little her eyes begin to slowly open.

 **-Kusa countryside-**

It had been several hours since he had paid Rin a visit at the hospital, with a few scrolls in his vest pockets Kakashi was ready to find Kurotsuchi and kill her for what she did to Rin. As he was leaping through the treetops he thought about the possibility of Naruto getting to the Iwa girl first. Deep down Kakashi wanted to get to her before Naruto did because of the way his blonde teammate handled things before there was the chance that she'd get away again and cause more destruction.

 _''Sorry Naruto, but I'm getting to her first. I can't risk you letting her off the hook again. But, making sure you're safe first is part of the mission parameters so I am going to do that.''_

The silver-haired teen then ceased his leaping and landed on the grass below and placed a hand on his forehead and noticed that he was sweating.

''What am I thinking? This mission is assigned to us both, we complete it together and I have to make sure he is safe or Minato-sensei will have my ass. Stupid vengeance.'' Kakashi whispered to himself before he heard rustling in the nearby bushes prompting him to draw his father's sword. ''I hear you and I know you're Iwa shinobi so come out and fight you cowards!"

About a minute would pass before finally something came flying at Kakashi and the teen saw that it was several birds made of what appeared to be clay flying right at him. He effortlessly ducks the assault and avoids being killed in the following explosion when the birds crashed into a tree.

 _''Shit, clay? Only one person in Iwa uses that.''_

Looking up the teen then spots a large man descending upon him with a rock fist jutsu ready to crush him to death but Kakashi, being naturally fast managed to dodge the attack. Before he can do anything else a slew of kunai flew at him from his blind spot but once again, his senses helped him greatly and he easily swats all the kunai away with his blade. The large figure recovered from their assault and two smaller ones landed beside him and after the dust cloud from the large one's impact subsided Kakashi made out his assailants as Deidara, Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi who were all Kurotsuchi's teammates.

''You guys.'' Kakashi growled as he maintained a defensive stance.

''You, masked fucker, where the hell is my cousin?'' Suzumebachi spat.

''The last time I remember she was being chased by Naruto to be hunted down and killed. Hopefully he managed to get to her and made her suffer because if not when I get to her we'll torture her sorry ass.'' Said Kakashi.

Deidara's face scrunched up in anger at those words.

''Un, no way in hell a Konoha ninja like you is gonna succeed in a mission like that.''

''Kurotsuchi is a very strong-minded young lady I'll have you know so there's no way Konoha will break her if she is to be captured.'' Akatsuchi said.

Kakashi only chuckled in response as he performed a series of hand seals.

''Oh really? Konoha has some of the best torture and interrogation specialists among the great villages, I think she's gonna break, but too bad me and my teammate are gonna kill her and make her suffer the worst pain imaginable. Now get out of my way, especially you Akatsuchi you fat bastard.''

What appeared in Kakashi's hand next shocked the three Iwa shinobi as a ball of lightning formed in the palm of his right hand. They had never seen anything like that before.

 _''What the hell is that jutsu?! His chakra is so strong it's visible!"_ Suzumebachi thought in mix shock and awe.

 _''Un, the fuck? I didn't know Konoha had some ninja that had lightning affinities. This is bad because we are weak against that!''_ Deidara thought in surprise.

''That jutsu looks really dangerous guys we need to take this one out right now!" Akatsuchi shouted snapping his two colleagues out of their daze.

However, Kakashi came zooming toward them at such a speed that neither Deidara nor Suzumebachi had time to react, but thanks to Akatsuchi's faster reaction speeds a wall of mud formed in front of them. Instead of shoving the strange jutsu into Deidara's chest Kakashi's hand got stuck in the mud wall and the structure cracked greatly from the impact.

 _''Dammit.''_ Kakashi thought before seeing several clay spiders crawl around the mud wall and went straight toward him and he sees Deidara and Suzumebachi leap over to the tall trees as if to avoid the oncoming blast.

''Looks like you're stuck there loser, see you later un.'' Deidara said mockingly.

An explosion would follow a second later and the three Iwa shinobi grinned to themselves as they watched the Konoha Chunin become engulfed in the fiery explosion. After a minute the explosion died down and when the smoke cleared the Iwa Jonin leaped downward to check if Kakashi had truly been killed in the explosion but were surprised to see only a charred and wrecked log in his place.

''What!? It was a substitution?'' Akatsuchi shouted.

Then, the sound that filled the air sounded like a thousand chirping birds and a bright light appeared above them prompting the three Iwa Jonin to look up and they spot Kakashi falling toward them with his weird jutsu in hand.

''You Iwa shinobi fall for the most basic of tricks.'' Kakashi said as he slams into the ground with such force his jutsu sent electrical currents into the ground and the following destruction sends Deidara, Suzumebachi and Akatsuchi flying in different directions and hitting trees knocking the wind out of them and temporarily knocking them out in the process.

Dispelling the jutsu Kakashi looks around the wrecked forest and sees their unconscious forms.

''Good, glad they're out of the way.'' He said to himself before dashing in the opposite direction.

Several hours later

After combating Kurotsuchi's teammates Kakashi had finally arrived at the sight where Naruto and Kurotsuchi had last fought. He instantly knew they were fighting here due to the small amounts of destruction from fallen trees, disturbances in the dirt and an imprint of what appeared to be a body in the dirt as well as several drops of blood. What Kakashi noticed about the imprint was it was shaped like a male and he knew it would be none other than his friend. Running over to it be bends down and notices a large spot of dried up blood and a piece of something.

Picking up the unknown object Kakashi almost threw up in disgust when he saw it was a piece of skin with Minato's jutsu formula on it.

 _''No Naruto!''_ Kakashi thought in shock.

Looking up he saw some footprints and by instinct he follows it and soon it leads him to the edge of the cliff where the blonde and Iwa girl fell off of and he noticed a few more things stuck in the brush. It was a piece of hair and a piece of orange clothing and he instantly knew it was from Naruto's jacket while the small tuft of black hair he knew was from Kurotsuchi. He looks over the cliff to see only the flowing river.

 _''Shit, they must've fallen and the river's current swept them away somewhere.''_ Kakashi took out Minato's kunai and was about to channel his chakra into it to signal the Hokage but he decided against it. He puts it away. ''I swear Kurotsuchi, if you managed to hurt or even incapacitate my friend I'm gonna make sure to torture you for months on end until you go deaf from hearing your own screams.''

Kakashi cuts his thumb slightly and performs several hand seals before slamming his palm into the ground.

''Summoning Jutsu!"

A burst of smoke appears before dying off and we see a small brown dog, a brown pug appeared before him.

''What's up Kakashi? You called for me?'' Questioned the dog.

''Pakkun, I need you really bad now so can you trace these two scents right here?" Kakashi said presenting the hair and clothing to the pug.

The pug takes a moment to sniff the objects before nodding. ''I've got it, the scent takes us further northwest where the river flows, it's Naruto's scent right? Who's the other one?''

''The other one is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi, she and Naruto fought here but they fell off the cliff and into the river and the Hokage has assigned me in finding Kurotsuchi and killer her with Naruto.''

''Well that sounds a bit unlike him, what could that girl have done to piss Minato-sama off?'' Pakkun asked.

Kakashi closed his eyes and his teeth clenched in anger. ''She nearly killed Rin, our teammate. Stabbed through the gut and now she's in critical condition at Konoha hospital.''

Pakkun's face softened. ''Oh, well then, let's get going. Even though they fell in the river I can still pick their scent up but they're very far from what I can tell, it'll take us several days to catch up to them.''

The small pug then began to waddle off with Kakashi following close behind him. He was happy that Pakkun could track scents from massive distances almost like a sensor type and he knew it wouldn't be that long until he found his friend and their target.

 _''Hopefully you're safe Naruto, we'll get payback for Rin. As for you Kurotsuchi be prepared for me.''_


	10. Morals

**Location: Deep inside Kawa no Kuni**

It has been nearly a week since Naruto was given the mission of disposing of Kurotsuchi after what the Iwa kunoichi had done to his friend and teammate Rin by stabbing her in the gut with her sword. Other events that had occurred before their encounter in river country was their fight near the massive cliff side and they were knocked off by Naruto tackling the girl and both of them plummeted into the river below.

The view changes to show an unconscious Naruto on a muddy river bank, an imprint beside him in the shape of a feminine figure. A few more minutes would pass before the river's tide changed slightly and the cold water begin to splash it's way toward the blonde and when the water reached his face it caused him to flinch from it's frigid temperature and he began to stir awake but very slowly. When his eyes begin to open slowly and he was aware that he was awakening the blonde's eyes shot open fully in a second and he instantly sat up but when he did he felt an agonizingly strong headache hit him.

''Erm..damn, where am I?'' The blonde whispered to himself as he rubbed his sore head.

When the memories of the past few days came back to him he got up on his two feet and went to draw his kunai knives but he saw that his pouch was laying several feet away further up the bank and saw that it was opened and the contents inside were gone.

 _''Shit, the kunai must've been washed away by the river when I fell in.''_ Thought the blonde.

The Chunin then began to look around to see if there was anything he could use in case he needed to defend himself and saw that there indeed was something, it was a simple kunai, unlike the one his father gave him, it's handle sticking out of the mud and Naruto went over and pulled the steel weapon out of it's imprisonment.

''This will have to do for now, who knows where I'll go if I use the FTG, for all I know all the kunai could've washed up somewhere in Iwa territory.''

Naruto then looked back at the feminine imprint in the mud and saw that there were footsteps leading into the nearby forest and the thing he notice about the footsteps is that they appeared to be dragged and that meant one thing to him.

''Kurotsuchi must've sustained some injuries from the fall, I'll have to find her right away and finish her off.''

He then looked at the area where Kurotsuchi had flayed his skin to take the jutsu formula off and noticed that it had healed almost to perfection and he knew this was from the Kyuubi.

The best estimate in time that has passed since they fought would've at least been a few days at most, maybe two or three. The thing that bugged Naruto the most though was that if Kurotsuchi came around first why did she just leave him there and not finish the job? Did she want to get home to the safety of her village? Nonetheless, if the former was true he really needed to get to the Iwa prodigy as soon as possible and complete the mission.

Despite being armed with only a kunai, the blonde followed the imprints in the mud and climbed up onto the grassy shore away from the river bank and saw brown streaks and knew that was from the mud that covered Kurotsuchi's body. He looked farther ahead and saw more streaks along the trees and some mud rubbed against the leaves of a few bushes, plus the grass looks like someone had stepped on it and knew this was the direction Kurotsuchi headed in and if he was correct this way would lead him in the direction of Iwa.

 _''I would use the Flying Thunder God but she probably changed her vest and threw it away and while I would go straight home I might be out of range to get all the way to Konoha in one go.''_

The blonde then made his way through the woods following the streaks of mud and visible signs that Kurotsuchi had made her way through this area with the kunai in hand ready to fend off any threat that may come his way.

 **-Elsewhere in Kawa-**

She was in pain, she was injured and she was tired. For the past couple of days Kurotsuchi had been trying to make her way back to Iwa or at the very least, to Iwa controlled territory within Kusa so she could reach safety. When she washed ashore alongside the unconscious Naruto she was torn between taking a kunai knife and shoving it straight through Naruto's heart killing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for good and taking out an HVI from Iwa's shitlist, or heading straight home as soon as she can and get medical attention and take the blonde out on a better day.

Kurotsuchi decided on the former because when she woke up first she saw that she one of her arms was broken in in place, several cuts and a few score 3 bruises on her back and chest and that was putting her in great pain.

 _''Fuck..I hope I'm headed in the right direction..I need medical attention ASAP!"_ She thought as she continued to shuffle through the forest brush.

Despite the pain she was in she made lots of effort to try and make her way home and she knew as soon as the blonde regained consciousness he'll come searching for her and ending everything. While she would fight back she knew that with the current injuries she had took a lot out of her and the only thing she did for herself was treat her cuts and one massive cut on her side stopped bleeding due to her placing pressure on it, but barely since she lost most of her stuff, including her katana when they fell in the river. She made her way toward a small cluster of bushes and having been on the move for almost two days now she knew that she needed to rest her aching and sore body otherwise she'd completely gas out.

The Iwa girl approaches the bushes and lays on it and instantly felt the comforting softness of the foliage easing her pain in a way.

''Fuck..at least I can take the moment to rest..'' Kurotsuchi whispered to herself.

She looks down and eyes her legs which were both bruised up and her right calf had a horrid cut on it as a result of the jagged rocks that plagued the river slicing clean through it but thanks to her minimal use of basic fire jutsu she cauterized the wound and now she can safely apply bandages to it. She could've done it earlier but she was dead set on getting as far away from Naruto as possible before she can continue patching herself up.

Taking out some bandages that miraculously survived the river's vicious flow she waited a few more minutes for them to completely dry before she began to wrap it around the cauterized wound and winced in pain when she did so. It took several agonizing minutes but she eventually completed the task and sighed in relief.

 _''Geez, that really fucking hurt!"_ The Iwa girl thought before laying back against the foliage for a moment of rest. _''I should've finished that asshole off but, I would've bled out if I didn't cauterize the wound.''_ She then realized the consequences if she did manage to kill the blonde. _''Wait, why didn't I notice this sooner? What was I thinking? If Naruto dies then that means the Hokage will just unleash his rage against us on the battlefield, he might even have one of those Uchiha members control the Kyuubi and destroy Iwa. Fuck..guess we'll have to capture the guy then..''_

The girl then heard rustling in the bushes and immediately she reacted on instinct by assuming a defensive stance and she feared the worse as she hoped it wasn't the blonde finding her. The rustling stop and a moment of silence befalls the Iwa girl and she looked on confused at the bush only for a few hogs to rush out squealing loudly catching her by surprise.

''Shit!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she barely managed to pull herself out of the hogs' way as they charged passed.

The quadrupeds ran passed the Iwa girl and she noticed that the smallest one of the pack wasn't paying attention to where it was going and instead of following after it's fellow hogs.

 _''I've got nothing else to eat, all my rations were lost in the river so I might as well get this kill.'' Thought the Iwa girl as she bent over to scoop up a medium sized rock._

The hog hitting the tree trunk was still stunned by the blow and shaking it's head it did not notice Kurotsuchi approaching it before it was too late. Summoning as much strength as she physically could. the Iwa girl swung her hand and the rock impacted the hog on the side of the head and the force of the hit was enough to send it flying away several feet. The animal howling in pain before Kurotsuchi walked over to it and silenced it for good by bashing it's head repeatedly with the rock. Kurotsuchi sighed in relief when she finally killed it with a final swing caving the head in and spilling some blood over herself but she didn't care as long as she had a food source.

''Thank Kami that was an easy kill, imagine if I had to try and kill a full grown one.'' Kurotsuchi whispered to herself.

Seeing that nightfall was approaching Kurotsuchi knew that she had to build a temporary shelter and a fire so she spent the next hour or so making the necessities. A few hours would pass and the scene transitions to nightfall and we now see that the Iwa kunoichi was sitting beside a fire with her hog roasting over it. It had taken a few tries to get it right due to her not possessing a natural affinity for fire but the Iwa girl finally managed to set the pile of sticks ablaze with a minor fire jutsu that she learned from reading books back home. Turning the stick repeatedly until she felt that the hog was fully cooked she takes of off the fire and blew it several times before taking a bite out of it and she smiled in delight at the fresh, gamy flavor of the pork.

 _''Tastes really good for food fresh out of the wild. Can't wait to get home and eat my favorite foods again.''_ Kurotsuchi thought as she continued to bite into the pork.

Unknown to her however, she was being watched from the treetops and it is revealed that the person she was being watched by was none other than Naruto himself. The blonde holding his kunai knife in hand ready for action. Placing a hand on the kunai's handle he made a jutsu formula appear on the weapon knowing that Kurotsuchi will have a hard time keeping up with him due to being injured.

 _''Found you, I won't let you get away this time Kurotsuchi.''_

As she was eating her meal she swore she heard some rustling in the trees above her and looking up she saw some birds take off and she immediately became cautious.

 _''Most birds aren't active at night, why are they flying away?''_

The girl then sensed a presence in the trees and instantly knew that she wasn't alone. Setting her food down she picked up a rock that she had taken the time to sharpen to act a personal defense weapon in case she needed it and the situation was calling for it now with the presence she felt.

''How about you stop hiding Naruto and show yourself?'' Kurotsuchi said irritably.

Naruto then threw the kunai he had and the weapon sailed straight at Kurotsuchi and thanks to the girl's good hearing she turned around and spotted a glint showing exactly where the kunai was and before she can bat it away Naruto used the FTG to appear right in front of her with a rasengan in hand ready to plow it into her face.

Due to their various encounters in the past Kurotsuchi knew Naruto would try something like this and the moment she saw the flash of yellow she knew she had to make a split second decision. Dodge the attack or try and a blow on her enemy.

As Naruto came close to shoving the rasengan in her face Kurotsuchi managed to dodge the attack by ducking her head down about a foot or so and shoved the sharpened rock in Naruto's side making the blonde dispel his jutsu and he landed on the grass clutching his side.

''Ugh, fuck.'' He grunted.

She knew she couldn't fight Naruto in the state she was currently in so using the energy she had she formed a few dozen mud clones to try and distract Naruto while she made a get away.

''You guys gotta take him down while I make an escape.'' She ordered the clones.

Naruto recovered from the wound and looks up to see the Kurotsuchi mud clones coming for him. Looking over the small crowd he saw Kurotsuchi limping away and knew she was using her clones as a means of trying to escape.

''This girl and her mud clones. Screw it, these are just gonna get in the way and with her injuries she won't be getting far so I'll just deal with these guys quick.''

The blonde then proceeded to summon his own group of clones and another brawl ensued as the blondes battled it out with the Kurotsuchi mud clones. Turning her head around as she attempted to get away the Iwa Jonin saw the fight between the clones and knew that she wouldn't have much time left to make her getaway.

 _''I gotta get as far away as I can.''_ She thought as she continued on.

For extra measure she summoned another group of mud clones and activated a rock shelter jutsu large enough to contain both her clones and Naruto so that he would have to break through the jutsu to continue chasing her.

As the blonde noticed the earth shaking slightly around him he looked up to see a medium sized dome of rock and growled in annoyance as he knew Kurotsuchi was using every measure to make sure he can't follow her right away.

 _''Ah great, more mud clones.''_ The blonde thought noticing the new group of said clones.

The blonde and his clones wasted no time in trying to take the platoon sized element of Kurotsuchi mud clones and it took a good twenty minutes before the last of their clones knocked each other out. With the area cleared Naruto knew he couldn't just dig his way out of the entrapment as it would take too much time and his target might be long gone by the time he made it outside. So forming a rasengan in his hand he shoves it straight through the rock wall as hard as he could and he struggled at first to break it but after putting in more energy he managed to smash a hole in the wall and he quickly stepped outside into the forested area.

''I last saw her heading northeast, Iwa must be in that direction.'' Naruto said to himself.

He scooped up the kunai he had thrown at Kurotsuchi and ran in the direction he last saw the Iwa prodigy.

About an hour would pass since they met again and Kurotsuchi had used up all the energy she had for the time being trying to escape Naruto. Part of the reason she was tired out was because as she was making her escape she had used minor earth jutsus to alternate the landscape and as such, the dirt was rearranged and her foot steps were concealed. She also made sure to fix the grass she was running through to hide her track as well as cover herself with some mud to hide her scent in case Naruto was able to pick it up like an Inuzuka.

''Fuck, so damn tired. Hopefully I don't see that guy again.'' Kurotsuchi panted as she tried to catch her breath.

''Sadly I'm right here!" A voice called out and she recognized it as Naruto's.

She looked upward and saw Naruto descending upon her with a rasengan in hand and even though she was tired she knew she had to make a move.

 _''Dammit does this guy ever give up?!''_

Kurotsuchi got up in pain and kicked Naruto away as he came close but when the blonde impacted with a tree it dispelled in a puff of smoke.

''What?! A clone?!''

She then felt the ground beneath her shake violently and from the ground emerged the real Naruto. The blonde breaking through the dirt with a rasengan and having already used that quick burst of energy to kick the clone away there was no way she could dodge this attack unless she wanted to overexert herself.

''Nice job taking my clone out! Take this!" Naruto shouted as he rises from the ground and comes to face level with his opponent.

He then shoves the rasengan into Kurotsuchi's chest and the girl cried out in pain as she could do absolutely nothing but take the hit hoping it wouldn't kill her.

''Agh!" She yelled as she was then sent flying through several trees and landed on the ground with enough force to kick up a pile of dirt that gathered as she soared through the ground.

The dust clears and reveals that Kurotsuchi was laying motionless in the small dirt mound that was created. She then coughed signifying that she survived the attack and more bruises and cuts became more visible on her body and she tried in vain to slowly get up but the pain was just too great for her. As she barely managed to stand on her two feet she fell onto her knees and began to cough up some blood. A kunai lands right in front of her and looking at it she saw another flash of yellow and Naruto had appeared before her looking down on her.

''You fucking asshole..'' Kurotsuchi panted.

''There's no way you're getting away now Kurotsuchi, after what you did to Rin, it was totally uncalled for.'' Naruto said coldly.

The blonde's words only served to make Kurotsuchi laugh despite the obvious pain she was in. ''Man, you Konoha shinobi are so funny. Rin got what she deserved for being idiotic enough to fight me. If she had just obeyed like the good little medic she is then she'd still be walking right now.''

''If you listened to my father's words and surrendered to us like a reasonable kunoichi you wouldn't be in this predicament right now. Being a prisoner of war sucks but at least you get to go home once the war is over regardless of who wins it.''

Naruto then raised the kunai and prepared himself to kill Kurotsuchi but the Iwa girl decided to taunt him about the one thing shinobi from his village were known for.

''So you're just gonna kill the girl you claim to fancy just like that? What kind of man are you Naruto? I've read that shinobi from your village have high morals when it comes to war. Moral number one, never kill an enemy shinobi who is gravely injured, moral number two, a Konoha shinobi must always treat their enemies with respect even in times of war. I've also read in our bingo book that you tend to be very friendly toward foreign ninja and that you'd never hurt one, let alone a wounded one like what your morals are because it would only make you seem like you pick on the weak and not someone who is capable of fighting back. Guess you're not really a man who upholds the morals you value so much huh Naruto?'' Kurotsuchi explained.

Her words made Naruto freeze in his tracks. What she said made him realize that he was being overtaken by his intense emotions to get revenge in Rin's steed and end her life for putting his brown-haired friend in the hospital. He was always known for never wanting to hurt a foreign ninja from any village, even Iwa. He understood that Kurotsuchi was considered a dangerous enemy for what she did to Rin but he knew that killing her here would make him go back on his morals and he didn't want to be known as the man who killed the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.

''You realize that killing me will only intensify the hatred between our villages right? Who knows what my gramps will try to do once word of me being killed by the Yellow Flash's son gets to him he'll just unleash his rage upon your military, the same can be said with the Yellow Flash.''

Kurotsuchi saw that Naruto's face was scrunching up with mixed emotions and she couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking.

''If you want to kill me now asshole then just fucking do it! I don't fucking care, let my gramps join the war and kick your asses.'' Kurotsuchi spat. ''Or would you rather have me kill you right now? I'm in a lot of pain but I can still fight.''

The blonde gritted his teeth in anger as the Iwa girl was right about him always upholding his morals and he knew it would be against his ninja way as he promised to never go back on his word, especially his morals and rules he set for himself.

''Fuck!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

The blonde then turned and threw a punch at a nearby tree and left a hole in it's trunk from the force of his fist and Kurotsuchi cringed at the sight. In actuality she only brought this up to Naruto for two reasons. Reason one was to try and survive so that she may recover in a Konoha prison and then she can make her move by assassinating the Hokage if the chance presented itself. The other reason was although she came off as rude, impulsive and very anti-Konoha she felt that a shinobi who betrayed their standards, morals and self-imposed rules regardless of who it is weren't true shinobi. She knew it made her a hypocrite as she said she'd rather die than become a prisoner for Konoha, but if it meant that she'd be able to deal damage to Konoha later on then so be it.

''What's your..''

Before she could even finish her sentence Naruto had punched Kurotsuchi right in the cheek sending the girl flying a few feet. The Iwa girl grunted in pain as she landed on her back on the dirt and Naruto took his kunai and held it against her neck.

''Let's see if you're man enough to kill the Tsuchikage's granddaughter.'' She spat condescendingly.

Naruto slowly slid the kunai across her throat and Kurotsuchi went wide-eyed from the pain, but she noticed that he wasn't putting enough pressure to severe her carotid arteries or jugular vein and instead opted for only drawing a small amount of blood from her.

''What you said had me thinking, my dad did order me to take you out but I'd be doing you a huge favor by letting you die. I'm gonna take you back home and once I explain to dad he'll understand. Instead of just killing you and ending your suffering, you're gonna rot in a cell. I think the notion of you knowing your village lost this war against mine would only bring you more anguish and anger and I want to see you kill yourself mentally from that. I want to see you break down and scream from the thought of your village losing but try not to go deaf from hearing your own screams cause I want you to hear yourself.'' Naruto growled before getting up.

He takes some rope bindings he had hidden in his kunai holster and began to tie Kurotsuchi in a way that she couldn't try any means of escape. He then threw her against a tree trunk roughly causing her to grunt loudly in pain.

''Damn you you blonde asshole.'' Kurotsuchi growled.

If there was one thing Kurotsuchi could gain from being a POW, it was that she can possibly learn the layout of Konoha, locations of where they keep their resources and patrol routes and if she could escape she can give it to her grandfather.

 **-Hokage's Office, same time-**

Minato was going over reports of several Konoha military outposts being destroyed by sudden wild attacks in these past few days. Normally he would think Iwa was responsible due to their relations with one another but the thing that didn't add up was that these outposts were located in allied countries such as Suna, Kiri and Tetsu. What made it even worse to determine the perpetrator was that none of the outposts had survivors and several shinobi and samurai from the host villages and Tetsu were killed. There was also a few reports of his shinobi coming across Iwa encampments but the areas were destroyed and Iwa shinobi were found killed with multiple kunai stabbed into their bodies with no sign of struggle other than said shinobi.

 _''There's no way Iwa forces could've made their way into these nations because then Suna and Kiri would've declared war on them as well. I highly doubt Onoki would be foolish to attack two other great villages, even he knows he can't stand against a combined Kiri-Suna-Konoha alliance and the fact that Iwa camps have been wiped out makes it even more mysterious..''_ Minato wondered.

Just then the door to his office and in ran Konan and she appeared to be very exhausted and had multiple cuts on her body, they weren't serious but it was evident she had lost some amount of blood from the injury.

''Hokage-sama!"

''Konan? What's going on?''

''We were on patrol in eastern Kusa and came across a battalion sized element of Iwa Jonin and we had a skirmish.'' She said, clearly out of breath.

''That should be normal considering we're at war Konan.'' Minato said with a blank expression.

''No Hokage-sama, while we were battling the Iwa shinobi we were attacked from the air and kunai were raining down on us and the sheer volume of kunai killed everyone else but me, Shisui and Anko.''

Minato listened intently to Konan's story and what she was telling him was raising his curiosity levels to an all time high. ''So you're saying that it was like an air raid?''

''Yes Hokage-sama, all the Iwa shinobi we confronted were killed as well as our fellow shinobi but me, Shisui and Anko who are both at the hospital right now.''

''Hospital you say? I need to go see if they're alright, come Konan you can explain with them.''

The two shinobi then left the building after Minato had a shadow clone take his place.

 **-Tsuchikage's Office, same time-**

Onoki, the third Tsuchikage was going over current battlefield conditions and so far his forces were having minor success in penetrating further into Kusa to lay siege to Konoha at the border. However, with the recent reports of Konoha's own God's Angel and several members of the Uchiha clan such as Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke joining the fray their forces were forced back a few miles and now the current situation was that his forces weren't gaining ground and instead were losing it at a brisk pace.

He growled to himself and rubber his wrinkled forehead with his fingers. ''Kurotsuchi, please hurry up with that Rin girl so we can unleash her upon Konoha and win this war.''

Just then, someone barged through the door and it's revealed to be his son Kitsuchi who also happened to be Kurotsuchi's dad.

''Hey dad I have some news from our reconnaissance teams!" Kitsuchi shouted as he ran up to the Tsuchikage's desk.

''Hm? What is it Kitsuchi I'm going over very important documents can you see?'' The elderly Kage said irritably.

''It's urgent, you know those camps we have scattered on our side of Kusa as well as several within our border region near Grass?''

''What about them?''

''They were destroyed and casualties number several hundred.'' Kitsuchi said.

Onoki's facial expression changed to one of anger. ''What?! This must be the Yellow Flash's doing!''

Kitsuchi knew his dad would automatically put the blame on Minato but being the honorable shinobi he is he had to calm his father down.

''Dad relax! It was not caused by Minato.''

''Then who could possibly want to wipe out several of our camps and kill our shinobi?! That blonde bastard Minato that's who!"

''Stop it dad! As much as I don't like him either he is not the one who did it. The recon team managed to find a survivor among the corpses.'' Kitsuchi said calming his father down.

''A survivor? Then we must speak to him and get some information now.'' Onoki said floating up from his seat. ''Where are they now?''

''They've just arrived at Iwa General Hospital in critical condition and multiple wounds from kunai. We should hurry because we might not have enough time.''

The two then exited the office and hurried over to the village's main hospital to meet with this survivor.

 **-Konoha General Hospital-**

''Hold still Anko for Kami's sake, you need a sling because you won't be using this arm for a few days to a week at most.'' Shisui Uchiha said as he tried to place Anko's crippled arm in the medical device.

''Shut up! With an arm broken this way I can move around like a snake and I like snakes.'' Anko pestered.

Shisui only shook his head in annoyance at his colleague's stubbornness but nonetheless he succeeded in putting her arm in a sling. The injuries he sustained from the surprise attack they came across during their clash with the Iwa shinobi only left him with a few gashes across his body as well as a busted lip so he wasn't in any serious condition. The door to their room opened and in walked Konan.

''Hey Konan, how are you feeling?'' Shisui questioned.

''I'm okay, just need these bandages for a few days and I'll be in tip top shape.'' Said the blue-haired woman.

''How come I took a slight beating but you and Shisui have the littlest of boo-boos? That's so not fair.'' Whined the purple-haired woman.

Minato then made his way past Konan and almost immediately Shisui and Anko stood up. ''Relax you guys, there's no need to get so formal because it's really annoying. Konan here told me what happened so now I'd like to hear your side of the story.'

Shisui and Anko looked at each other before looking back at the Hokage.

''Well Hokage-sama, I'm pretty sure Konan told you the same thing but when we were fighting those Iwa shinobi in the middle of the brawl we saw shadows hovering over us and everyone looked up to see what appeared to be a platoon sized element of shinobi above us.'' Shisui began.

''Yeah, it appeared as if they were using gliders to fly over us. I've never seen shinobi do that.''

''Let me get this straight, the unknown shinobi that took out our men and Iwa's were using gliders to fly in the sky?'' Minato asked incredulously.

Shisui, Konan and Anko all nodded.

''The Iwa shinobi ran away but were taken out while we tried to fight back but we just couldn't with the sheer amount of kunai these airborne shinobi were launching at us. From what I saw they weren't throwing it with their hands but rather with a device and they dropped explosives on us.'' Konan continued.

Something was giving Minato a lot of suspicion and he knew that these weren't shinobi from any other of the great villages. He had a feeling he had learned something about what his shinobi were talking about so he motioned for the three of them to follow him out of the hospital.

''You three, come with me I have to show you something.'' Said the Hokage.

After leaving the hospital Minato had taken them to the basement of the Hokage's tower where there was an archive of information only the Hokage and his council will know. They enter the room and the three Jonin were surprised that their Hokage would take them to a place even where shinobi of their rank needed special permission from the Hokage to enter.

''Hokage-sama why have you brought us here?'' Konan questioned.

''Yes, no one but those with special permission can come in here.'' Shisui said.

''What can be so important that you bring us to this place?'' Anko asked.

Minato did not answer the Jonin and just motioned them to sit at the table. He headed over to a shelf of books that contained written accounts and the entire history of the shinobi world from the formation of the great villages to war stories from the previous conflicts. The Hokage took out a certain book that detailed events from the Second Shinobi World War and walked over to the table the Jonin were seated at. He places the book on the table and the Jonin eyed it with confusion.

''Hokage-sama, why are you showing this to us?'' Konan asked, her curiosity at it's peak.

''You all mentioned that the shinobi that attacked you appeared to be using gliders and looked like they were flying correct? Turn toward the section of the book that details of an enemy our village and Suna confronted near the end of the war after neutralizing Iwa.''

Shisui took the book and opened it as the two female Jonin huddled around him to look at the contents of the pages.

''Konoha and Suna conducted a campaign against an unofficial sixth great village called Sora no Kuni, it was a large country located quite a distance away from where the five villages were. The shinobi in this village were able to mold their chakra into mist to be able to fly. After Iwa was defeated by the combined strength of Suna and Konoha the two villages set their sights on the real enemy, Sora no Kuni who had instigated the conflict with the Land of Fire. Sora proved to be a very powerful adversary that even Konoha could not stand against but with the efforts of the third Kazekage and Hokage the two villages were able to secure victory ending the war in their favors, however the casualties for both villages were incredibly high and as a result Sora was left a barren wasteland.''

The Jonin takes their eyes off the book and look up at their Hokage.

''Weren't you just a kid when the last war was happening?'' Anko asked.

''Yes, I remember most events of the war, especially when the third announced the war was not going to end yet until us and Suna defeated Sora. While we were at war with Iwa at that time Sora was notorious for launching air raids on us and almost drained us of our manpower. Every time Sora attacked an Iwa outpost Onoki would always blame us for it even though Hiruzen-sama tried to explain to him that it wasn't us but that old fencer still refused to listen and believed that our campaign against Sora was fabricated to cover up a secret war being waged between us.''

''Why am I not surprised that old geezer thought it was a cover up, he should know that Suna and Konoha are close.'' Anko quipped.

''So, Hokage-sama, did you happen to encounter any shinobi from Sora during the last war?'' Konan asked.

Minato shook his head. ''No, but I've heard of sudden, wild raids on Suna and Konoha outposts that began during the middle stages of the war and Lord third and the Kazekage thought it was Iwa at first since they waged war against the both of us. Iwa did take responsibilities for the attacks but the Hiruzen-sama knew it was from someone else.''

''What a piece of shit, first he killed our shinobi from the prisoner exchange we had now he claimed to have conducted raids against us? Onoki truly is scum.'' Konan said angrily.

''Sora no Kuni was thought to have been destroyed has it not Hokage-sama? That's what is says in the book here. If it's true that they were the ones who attacked us then maybe they..''

Shisui couldn't finish his sentence as Minato had raised a hand up silencing him.

''I know Shisui, their country was reduced to ashes thanks to our efforts with Suna but judging by what you've told me, I have a feeling that they truly weren't defeated and may have been in hiding these past years.'' Said the Hokage.

''Do you think it was Iwa that took out that outpost in Kusa or do you think it was Sora that did it?'' Anko asked.

''Evidence found from the ANBU suggests it was Iwa but it's still possible Sora had their shinobi disguised as Iwa shinobi and did that attack.'' Minato answered.

''I would have to agree with that, but what about the Iwa camps our forces came across? If they're attacking the Stone too doesn't that mean we have a mutual enemy?'' Shisui inquired.

Minato nodded. ''Yes, it would seem so but I highly doubt Onoki would want to have a ceasefire agreement so we can investigate these killings and confirm that it was Sora doing this.''

''We're ahead of Iwa in this war anyway so we might as well call for a ceasefire Hokage-sama and take the victory as ours.'' Suggested Anko.

''That's if Onoki even wants to agree to a ceasefire even if some of his forces have been killed by the perpetrators. It's going to take a lot of convincing for someone as stubborn as that old man.'' Konan interjected.

''That is very much true Konan, though despite the ill-feelings I have toward that old man it would still make me the better of the two Kage for reaching out for a ceasefire. We'll have to make sure and confirm that it was Sora doing this to us before we make a move.'' Said Minato.

Konan nodded in agreement. ''You're definitely right on that one Hokage-sama, for now though what would our move be?''

Minato placed a finger on his chin and thought about all possible solutions to Konan's answer. ''I would say we'll simply have our ANBU operate behind Iwa lines in Kusa, maybe even keep recon teams positioned at Iwa's border with Kusa to keep tabs on what forces are coming in and out of the village. I'll let the Kazekage and Mizukage know of our decision since they lost some of their shinobi in these raids as well. For now, you guys must rest and we will call for a ceasefire then a Kage summit shorty after. The minor villages of Ame, Taki and the samurai country of Tetsu will receive word of this as well. The big problem with the possibility of Sora is that we don't know where they're operating from now since their land was destroyed.''

''That sounds like a reasonable plan, and if Iwa doesn't accept the ceasefire?'' Said Anko.

''If Onoki doesn't want a ceasefire if these killings are Sora's doing then so be it, we'll deal with them with Kiri, Suna and Kumo. For the time being please rest as much as you can you three. You are dismissed.''

Anko, Konan and Shisui get up and bowed in respect for the Hokage before they proceeded to leave the room. That was until Minato stopped Konan.

''Konan wait a moment please.''

''Hm? What is it Hokage-sama?'' The blue-haired woman asked.

''I'd like to talk to you in private please, if you're not in a hurry to go anywhere.''

''Of course, I'm always available if you need me for something.'' Said the blue-haired woman.

Minato smiled at his friend. ''That's good, it's about..the mission I sent your team on..'' He said in a somber tone.

The tone in the Hokage's voice made Konan feel a bit worried as she remembered her students went on that mission, just the three of them to destroy the Kannabi bridge to halt Iwa's only viable supply route into Kusa after Konan was summoned to the front lines.

''What..what about it Hokage-sama?'' She asked worryingly.

''Naruto, Kakashi...and Rin encountered Kurotsuchi a few nights ago and Rin ended up being kidnapped by that girl.''

Konan gasped. ''Are you serious?! Where are is she? Does Kurotsuchi still have her?''

''No, Rin is in a safe place.'' Minato said.

The Jonin sighed in relief and placed a hand on her chest but her moment of ease was ruined by what Minato said next.

''I detected Naruto's chakra emanating from one of my special kunai knives and I used my teleportation jutsu to head to Kusa and I met up with the boys. We searched for Rin deep in grass country and we eventually managed to find Rin and Kurotsuchi and we learned of the reason why that Iwa girl kidnapped Rin in the first place.''

''W-what would that reason be?'' Konan, now nervous questioned.

Minato steeled himself for the words he wanted to say as Konan had no clue what has been going on since she last saw her team and she grew increasingly nervous.

''It seems that Iwa is planning on using Rin as the Jinchuuriki for the Yonbi and once they sealed the beast in her they'll send her back to our village and once she steps foot at the main gate the beast would be released from her body and as a result our village would be lost bringing about Iwa's victory in this war.''

''But you said Rin was in a safe place right? Where is she now?''

''She..she is in the hospital in critical condition from a stab wound to the stomach from Kurotsuchi.''

Konan felt small tears begin to form in her eyes and being the strong woman that she was she was able to prevent herself from crying. The emotions coursing through her body were mainly anger and sadness hearing this news.

''Who would want to hurt such a kind, sweet and loving girl as Rin...?'' She asked.

''Kurotsuchi...I'll never understand why she's so stubborn. Thank Kami we managed to get her back home before she bled out..'' Minato sighed.

Konan closed her eyes and the moment she did that the tears that were building up in her eyes began to fall slowly onto her face. ''Where is Kakashi and Naruto now.." She questioned in an almost whisper-like voice.

''Kurotsuchi made a run for it after she tried to kill us all with a rock breaker jutsu. So I sent Naruto on a mission to track down Kurotsuchi and assassinate her to prevent her from doing more damage as that single display of brutality on Rin was enough to make me change my mind on having her as a prisoner at most. Kakashi was sent on that same mission a day ago by request to assist Naruto.''

Konan merely nodded and the two shinobi stood there in silence for a moment before Konan spoke again.

''I want to see Rin..''

 **-Kawa no Kuni, w/Kakashi-**

On the muddy banks of the river from where Naruto and Kurotsuchi had washed up Kakashi and Pakkun land beside Naruto's imprint on the mud and the little dog began to sniff it to determine how old the scent that the blonde Chunin left behind was. After doing so the dog waddled over to Kurotsuchi's imprint and did the same thing.

''Anything Pakkun?'' Kakashi asked.

''Yeah, I'm picking up a strong scent trail and it's going northwest toward Iwa. That doesn't seem good to me at all.'' Said the dog.

''Shit, Kurotsuchi must be making a last ditch effort to get home and if she does that's big trouble.''

''With the way the scent is I can tell Naruto is chasing after her, look at the brush.'' Pakkun said pointing at said foliage.

Kakashi looked over and the two made their way toward the green bushes and saw signs that two people had made their way through it as well as the muddy footprints both Naruto and Kurotsuchi had left behind.

''Jackpot, I can tell these aren't a day old yet so we'll definitely catch up to them within the hour.''

''I agree, though with the way Kurotsuchi's scent is irregular I can tell she was staggering, that girl is wounded.'' Pakkin inquired.

''Good, it means Naruto would have no problem catching up to her if he is in good condition. Let's go Pakkun we're gonna back Naruto up just in case.''

''You got it, when I see that pink-eyed girl I'm giving her a killer bite.''

The two then made their way into the forested area to continue their chase for Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

 **-W/Naruto & Kurotsuchi-**

''So excited about rotting in a cell Kurotsuchi?'' Naruto asked.

Since he had captured Kurotsuchi in a final stand off between them the blonde was now making his way back toward his village with the girl tied down onto a makeshift rack made from large leaves, grass and large branches being carried by two clones. Despite the toxicity between them Naruto knew that if the roles were reversed she would practically drag him on his ass back to Iwa so he was showing her that he was the bigger person in all this by making sure she would at least be a bit comfortable until they arrived in Konoha.

''Fuck you asshole, once gramps learns that I've been captured by Konoha all hell is gonna break lose and you bet it'll be much worse than if I'm dead.'' Spat the pink-eyed girl.

Naruto and his clones only snorted at the girl's words.

''Man you think everything is gonna go well for you Kurotsuchi, that's what I noticed. It makes sense your gramps would try to mount a rescue of you if he found out you're our prisoner but how is he going to do that once your military resources are depleted? Iwa has always been the only village to play offense and that's what costed you the last two wars.''

''Offense is the greatest defense you trash, try playing our game we'll see what happens. I know that your village is defensive right now but you know that with every battle the greatest defense won't last.'' Kurotsuchi growled.

''Yeah it will, look at how what your village has achieved so far, nothing but dead shinobi after dead shinobi compared to our casualty list. So shut it.'' Naruto retorted.

Kurotsuchi knew that the blonde was right and before she could try to think of something clever to say back a shadow of what appeared to be a flock of birds loomed over head. By instinct Naruto, his clones and Kurotsuchi look up and saw what appeared to be people hovering above them and in almost an instant a barrage of kunai fell upon them at a rapid pace taking the two clones out and cutting the bindings holding Kurotsuchi down setting the Iwa Jonin free from her restraints.

''What the fuck is that?! What's going on?!'' Naruto shouted in confusion as he ducked for cover behind a tree.

In the same situation as Naruto Kurotsuchi performed a rock shelter jutsu and created a shield of the earthly material protectively around her. ''What do you know? My comrades have found me! You're fucked now blondie.''

Kurotsuchi's smug grin would soon disappear when she smelled what she believed to be smoke and peeking out of the shelter she saw several sparks descending upon her and she knew those were paper bombs. She jumps out of her shelter in time to avoid being killed in the following blast and she lands, albeit still in some pain on her ass and she barely had time to dodge another barrage of kunai from above.

 _''Wait..we've never had units trained to use gliders in combat..what the fuck was I thinking...who are these people?''_ Kurotsuchi thought in utter confusion.

She failed to notice the airborne shinobi had tossed several round gas balls that detonate and she was caught in the heat of the blast. The girl began to feel dizzy and realizing it was chloroform bombs she tried to get away but she soon fell over unconscious.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried his best to shield himself from the hailstorm of kunai launched at him and hearing something his the floor he looked in Kurotsuchi's direction and saw the girl knocked out.

 _''Fuck, what the hell are these people and why are they attacking us?''_ Naruto thought with his teeth gritted.

Realizing that he just couldn't hide he decided to try and fight back so jumping out of cover he goes to perform a shadow clone jutsu.

''Alright assholes, shadow clone...!"

The airborne shinobi launched several chloroform bombs at the blonde and much like Kurotsuchi he began to feel dizzy and it would take a good ten seconds before he finally collapsed unconscious on the grass. With the two shinobi knocked out several of the shinobi guided themselves to ground level and several of them stood beside the unconscious forms of Naruto and Kurotsuchi. The uniform these men were wearing were not the standard uniforms of any of the five great villages. It was a white in collar and they appeared to have masks over their faces and their vest was purple in color. The symbol on their headbands unlike any of the major villages.

''Well how often is it that we'd find the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and the Hokage's son in the same place? I tell you we hit the jackpot didn't we?'' One of the mysterious shinobi asked.

''I agree, considering that their villages are at war now.'' Said another.

''Alright, let's get them loaded up and locked up and we'll watch what happens when the two Kages find out their flesh and blood have disappeared from the battlefield. What makes it even better is that we have ourselves a Jinchuuriki.'' A third one said.

''Oh man, that's gonna be really exciting as it would only intensify the war.'' The first one laughed.

''Can't wait to launch a raid on Iwa and Konoha themselves, it's gonna get bloody.'' A fifth one cackled.

The unknown shinobi scooped up the unconscious teens and with their gliders flew away into the night.


End file.
